


Crisálida (Traducción)

by Allennder



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dancer!Loki, Dark!Thor, Dubious Consent, Gratuitous Smut, Intersex Loki, M/M, Odin isn't a dick for once, Sexual Slavery, Thor Oscuro, Thorki - Freeform, Traducción, slave!Loki
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 60,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allennder/pseuds/Allennder
Summary: El anciano, viudo Padre de Todo se ha conseguido una dulce y pequeña mascota, y Thor no está celoso. Nop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chrysalis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970511) by [cunninglingus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunninglingus/pseuds/cunninglingus). 



> Antes de todo he de aclarar que este fanfic no me pertenece, es de la autora cunninglingus que me ha dado permiso para traducirlo. ¡Que lo disfrutes! 
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> Si te incomoda la relación Odin/Loki, no hace falta decir que no hay ningún Odinsex en este fanfic, real o implicado, aunque se ponen un poco cariñosos.
> 
> Me temo que esto va a ser más bien retorcido, y mi Thor es bastante oscuro. Tengo una gran erección por asshole! Thor, así que demándame. Entiendo que tal vez podría ser fuera del personaje (OOC siglas en ingles) para algunas personas, pero estoy segura que su nivel de gilipollez descenderá una vez que se acueste apropiadamente. *se ríe* Y Loki…bueno. Loki es solo una encantadora carita.
> 
> Escribí esto para el cumpleaños de mi querida mejor amiga, porque francamente su cerebro esta tan retorcido que necesita un lavado, y porque necesitaba una excusa para escribir pornografía moralmente dudosa.

Hubo un tiempo, en el que Thor habría aceptado todo lo que le traía a su padre diversión. Afligido por el dolor, Odín ha envejecido desde que su esposa murió, la muy amada Reina Frigga, falleció para irse al Reino del Valhalla. Ningún banquete, música, baile o alegría podía aliviar el vacío que su esposa había dejado. Profundas líneas arrugaban su cara.

 

Absolutamente nada podría mejor el constante estado de aflicción en el que Odín estaba hundido.

 

Nada.

 

Y luego un dia Odín regreso a casa con un pequeño esclavo Jotun llamado Loki.

 

Thor no está completamente seguro como Odín llego a adquirir Loki, si esa cosa habia sido un regalo, o si Odin la habia comprado para sí mismo, pero cual sea la razón, algo acerca del pelinegro había cautivado su atención, y ellos habían sido casi inseparable desde entonces.

 

Pero, tal vez deberíamos comenzar por el principio.

 

***

 

La primera vez que se conocieron tal vez no habría sido tan amarga si Thor no estuviera teniendo un terrible dia.

 

Thor esta hambriento, y ya puede sentir un dolor pungente empezando a palpitar atrás de sus ojos. El consejo se ha prolongado por más de una hora y media, y solo hay una manera en la que Thor puede escuchar al Asesor Fjellir divagar acerca de la reforma de impuestos antes de que absoluta e inequívocamente, necesite un trago. Este es el último asunto en su lista, y Thor solo quiere terminar con ellos lo más rápido posible asi poder tener una excusa para tomar su baño, su cena y sus esclavas.

“El Padre de Todos, ¿en dónde está?” Thor demando, entrando en la habitación de su padre con sus papeles, como normalmente lo hace, pero tal vez un poco más a la fuerza de lo normal. Percibiendo su humor, los sirvientes se dispersaron como ratones, lo cual solo género que Thor gruñera.

 

“¿En dónde está?” Thor repitió. “¿Pela? No estoy de humor para esto.”  
“Descansando, mi señor” le responde una voz que es demasiado masculina para ser la voz de Pela.

 

Thor se voltea hacia una figura delgada, la cual se para mientras Thor se acerca.

 

“¿Quién eres tú?” Thor pregunta sin rodeos, de pie frente a frente con un delgado joven que nunca antes habia visto. “¿En dónde está Pela?” 

 

El chico se arrodillo completamente, y luego se enderezo, revelando así su humilde posición.

 

“Yo soy Loki, mi Señor. Soy el nuevo sirviente del Padre de Todo. Pela ha sido liberada de su cargo.”

 

El chico hablaba con un ligero y melódico acento. No es de Asgard, eso lo puede dar por sentado. Es un esclavo. Un esclavo extranjero.

 

Es solo después de eso que Thor se da cuenta de que su padre está durmiendo boca abajo en el sofá. Es un alivio, Thor sabe que su padre ha estado teniendo problemas para dormir últimamente. A veces tiene dificultades para respirar, y muy seguido tose hasta despertarse. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, su pecho sube y baja en un pulso fluido, completamente en paz.

 

La curiosidad de Thor es atraída, y sus cejas se levantan.

 

“Sirviente” Thor repite incrédulamente, mirando a Loki de arriba abajo. Sirviente, claro que sí. Solo hay un propósito para un esclavo tan precioso en los aposentos de un Rey. Thor no sabe porque está sorprendido. A pesar de todo, su padre sigue siendo un hombre. Un hombre viejo, pero un hombre en todo caso, y Pela ciertamente no era mucho a lo que mirar. No debería de ser su problema lo que Odin elija hacer privadamente, y el mismo tiene sus amantes y concubinas. Sin embargo, Thor arruga su nariz. No le gusta la idea de que su anciano padre pueda tocar a alguien, sin hablar de una cosa tan joven y bonita como esta.

 

“Y acabo de poner a su Majestad Imperial a tomar una siesta, así que por favor le pido gentilmente que baje su voz.”

 

El esclavo dice esto tan casualmente, que Thor casi habia creído que reiría, lo haría, si no estuviera al borde de causar una tormenta.

 

El rostro de Thor se oscurece.

 

“¿A caso sabes, esclavo, con quien estás hablando?”

 

“Me disculpo, Príncipe” Loki hace un indicio de reverencia como un gesto conciliador. “Mi intención no fue ofenderle. Mi única preocupación es el bienestar del Padre de Todo.”

 

“Ya lo creo” Thor murmura.

 

Thor toma el mentón de Loki y lo inclina hacia arriba para examinar su cara. Es solo entonces cuando ve que los ojos del chico son de un luminoso matiz verde, bordeado por pestañas oscuras. Sus rasgos son marcados, aunque delicados, y posee unos labios de pétalos de aspecto sobrenaturalmente suave…

 

“Tú no eres Aesir” Thor comenta suavemente.

 

“No, mi Señor.” Dice Loki, sus labios curvándose con una sonrisa.

 

Thor frunce el ceño, disgustándole el hecho de que Loki no parece intimidado por el tamaño y la ocupación de Thor.

“¿Qué eres?” Pregunta groseramente.

 

“Jotun.” Loki traga grueso. “Soy un Jotun.”

 

Las cejas de Thor se disparan hacia arriba. “Un Jotun, entonces.”

 

Loki no se ofende por el nombre denigratorio, de hecho, le parece más bien… divertido.

 

Thor inclina el rostro de Loki de esta manera agarrándolo más duramente en un intento de provocar una reacción apropiada del chico.

 

“Nunca habia visto un Jotun” Thor dice, medio para sí mismo. “Pero nunca he oído que Laufey provea su harem con los que lucen como tú.”

 

“No sabría que decirle, su majestad” Loki responde, “Nunca he visto mi tierra natal, ni los gélidos salones del Rey Laufey.”

 

“Ya veo.” Thor chasquea su lengua. “¿Es por eso que mi padre decidió quedarse contigo? ¿Una pequeña mascota, para vestir en bonitos vestidos de sedas, dormir al pie de su cama y comer de su mano?”

 

Thor sonríe oscuramente, pero su sonrisa no llega hasta sus ojos, por eso Loki esta difícilmente ofendido, de hecho, casi pareciera que estuviera reprimiendo una mueca de sonrisa.

 

“Algo así.” Dice.

 

Thor sacude la cabeza de Loki en reproche y lo suelta con un gruñido. A Thor no le gusta el tono del pequeño esclavo, ni un poco. Si el perteneciera a Thor, desde luego que no le estaría hablando con demasiado confianza. Pero como le pertenece a Odin, Thor no puede poner una mano en el, y Loki debe de saberlo.

 

“Búscame tan pronto a lo que se despierte, esclavo” Thor dice, “Y no te demores.” 

 

“Odin puede firmarlos cuando se despierte” Loki sugiere, señalando los documentos debajo del brazo de Thor, “Si eso sería más fácil. No quisiera volver a causarte ningún problema.”

 

Thor se detiene en su camino y ladea la cabeza.

 

“Repítemelo otra vez, ¿Qué es lo que eres?” 

 

Loki hace una pausa. “Soy el sirviente del Padre de Todo.”

 

Thor gruñe. “Dilo otra vez.”

 

La confusión golpea el rostro de Loki, abriendo y cerrando su boca, claramente inseguro de la respuesta que Thor quiere.

 

“¿Acaso crees que me engañas? ¿Con esa cara y esa ropa? Tú eres su puta. Ahora dilo.”

 

Ante esto, Thor cuadra sus hombros presumidamente,

 

“Habla, esclavo. ¿Que eres tú?

 

“Soy su puta.”

 

“Así es. Ahora escúchame bien, puta,” Thor dice, apuntando un dedo en la cara de Loki. “Te olvidas de tu lugar. No sé qué libertades mi padre te deja tomar, pero no me hablaras con libertad a mí, porque soy el Príncipe Heredero de Asgard, y soy Rey en todo nombre. ¿Lo entiendes?” 

 

“Si, mi Señor,” Loki dice bajito.

“Bien,” Thor dice, volteándose bruscamente. “Tan pronto como se despierte,” Thor dice en advertencia, y luego se va por la puerta. 

 

***

 

Al igual que las tormentas de verano, el temperamento de Thor es rápido para estallar, pero igual de rápido termina. Loki es una aventura amorosa pasajera, nada más; una vez que Odin se haya recuperado, Loki será lanzado al burdel como muchos otros, descartado. Una lástima que no cayó en las mano de Thor primero, porque el esclavo tiene espíritu, y Thor, a pesar de todo, lo encuentra intrigante. En todo caso, Thor se las arregla para sacar el incidente de su mente, y distraerse con comida, bebidas, y cogiendo furiosamente a sus propias concubinas.

 

Al poco tiempo, los deberes de Thor son reemplazados rápidamente por otra cosa. Él ha estado actuando efectivamente como el sirviente de Odin por un tiempo, mientras que la debilidad de Odin ha estado creciendo, fácilmente se cansa y cada vez más le es más difícil oír. Por su parte, Thor es joven, fuerte, y ansioso de poder. Se toma sus deberes con entusiasmo, de esta manera demostrándose a sí mismo que es un líder sabio y capaz. Cuando llegue el triste dia en el que Odin finalmente vaya al Valhalla, al menos será una rápida e insignificante transición de poder. Thor está más que listo para convertirse en Rey en todo su nombre, como tiene que ser. 

 

Hasta entonces, Thor debe depende de la firma y el sello de Odin para los documentos oficiales. Thor se reúne con la delegación de Alfheim para su favor, renegociando viejos tratados comerciales y arreglando alianzas matrimoniales entre sus reinos. A esta altura, la aprobación de Odin no es más que una formalidad, pero a Thor le gusta traer los documentos el mismo por respeto al viejo Rey. Aunque Thor está ansioso por convertirse en Rey, como es su derecho, el sigue teniéndole a su padre alta estima, y quiere asegurarse que sigue manteniéndose al días con los asuntos de Asgard.

 

Thor nunca ha se ha preguntado si el Padre de Todo seguía cuerdo hasta el día que vino a visitar a su padre, solo para encontrar al esclavo, Loki, sentando en el regazo de Odin, presionando su pecho contra su espalda, con un libro abierto al frente de él. Entre el vestido blanco de seda y su piel de porcelana, casi pareciera que Odin estuviera sosteniendo un pequeño muñeco. Thor se pregunta brevemente, si Odin lo viste así a propósito. Como una dulce, prístina virgen. Que nunca ha sido tocada, aunque Thor sabe que Loki es todo menos eso. 

Viéndolo tan inmaculado, hace preguntar a Thor como luciría si él fuera totalmente corrompido.

 

Loki paro su voz cantarina cuando oyó a Thor entrar. Él ha estado leyéndole en voz alta a su maestro, lo cual no es completamente nuevo, el ojo de Odin no está igual de bueno como alguna vez lo fue, haciendo más difícil de leer las escrituras. Eso no es lo que lo sorprende. De hecho, Thor está sorprendido de que Loki es incluso capaz de leer y, además, que Odin permita que su esclavo le lea.

 

“Erm,” Thor empieza. “Padre, vengo a preguntarte sobre la reunión con Alfheim.”

 

“Bien,” dice Odin. “Que bien, hijo mío. Diles que esperen, más tarde les los atenderé.”

 

Thor observa a Loki cautelosamente, y Loki le sonríe angelicalmente.

 

“Con todo el respeto, Padre, me gustaría terminar con esto ya,” Thor presiona. “Es más urgente tener tu aprobación en estos tratados antes de proceder con las negociaciones.”

 

“Muy bien,” dice Odin con un suspiro, desenrollando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Loki para alcanzar los papeles. “Pásamelos.”

 

Thor duda, apretando sus labios. Los documentos son clasificados, y no son para estar a la vista de un pobre esclavo, especialmente de uno que puede leer.

 

Odin percibe el mal humor de Thor y se mofa. “Vamos, Thor, no seas tan desconfiado. Es solamente Loki, el significa ningún daño. Es un buen chico. ¿No es asi, mi pequeño?” 

 

“Oh si,” Loki asiente, sosteniendo la mirada de Thor fijamente, la sombra de una sonrisa formándose en sus labios, y Odin acaricia con sus labios su cuello como muestra de afecto. El pequeño esclavo, ¡su sola presencia aquí es un insulto! El no pertenece aquí, entre hombres, mirando a Thor como si fueran iguales. ¡Iguales!

“No lo dudo,” Thor dice apretando los dietes.

 

Odin suspira, pero cumple con la orden de Thor, palmoteando la cadera de Loki gentilmente. “Este bien, está bien Ayúdame.”

 

Loki cierra el libro y se baja del regazo de Odin. Es un libro de cuentos, Thor se da cuenta. Cuentos de hada. ¿Qué en nombre de Bor, Odin está haciendo, teniendo a un esclavo de cama leyéndole cuentos de hadas? Debe de estar sucumbiendo a la senilidad, seguramente.

 

Loki inmediatamente se para para ayudar su maestro aciano a pararse. Odin se mueve rigurosamente, apoyándose pesadamente en la figura delgada de Loki, mientras arrastra los pies hacia el gran escritorio de roble. Loki saca una silla y gentilmente Odin se sienta, Y Thor admite a regañadientes que el esclavo es afectuoso con Odin, mientras que Thor se frustra fácilmente y muy seguido pierde la paciencia con él. De alguna manera esto solo hace que Thor se moleste aún más.  
“Está bien, vamos a ver,” dice Odin, revolviéndose, buscando en sus bolsillos, “Ahora en donde dej-“

 

“Aquí, su majestad,” Loki dice, alcanzando el bolsillo delantero de la túnica de Odin y entregándole su monóculo.

 

“Ah. Muy bien. Gracias mi querido.”

 

“¿Quiere que le traiga su te?”

 

“No, no. Estoy bien. Pero tal vez Thor quiera una bebida, parece que necesita relajarse un poco.”

 

Thor frunce el ceño. “Estoy bien.”

 

“Prepárate una bebida al Príncipe Thor. Continúa entonces. No haré ningún trato con el mientras este tan indispuesto.” 

 

Loki mira a Thor fugazmente, luego a su maestro, como si estuviera inseguro.

 

“Brandy seco,” Thor dice bruscamente, y Loki se apresura a obedecer.

 

Thor y Odin esperan en silencio a que Loki regrese con el trago, en una delicada bandeja plateada junto con dos vasos de agua helada. Thor agarra el vaso de brandy y toma una cantidad generosa, saboreando el dulce escocer. Es de la colección de licores de su padre, la mejor colección en todo los Reinos. Thor recuerda vagamente cuando era adolescente y entraba sin permiso bebiendo tanto hasta vomitar y desmayarse.

 

El espera hasta que atrapa a Loki mirándolo, luego Thor lame sus labios, en un exagerado, obsceno gesto, hasta que el esclavo mira hacia otro lado ruborizado avergonzadamente.

 

Inconscientemente, Odin se voltea hacia Loki, diciéndole con una voz cariñosa. “Ahora, mi querido, ¿Por qué no vas y le preparas un baño a este hombre viejo, y nos dejas con nuestros aburridos asuntos?”

 

Loki se arrodilla en señal de respeto y luego va hacia las salas de baño, dejando a Thor y Odin solos. A Thor no se le escapa la manera en la que Odin lo mira irse. 

 

Thor tal vez esté enfermo.

Tan pronto como Loki se ha ido, Odin suspira. Claramente exasperado. “Ahí lo tienes, niño caprichoso, ¿estas satisfecho? ¿Cuáles son las tan importantes, reservadas noticias que me traes?”  
“Estas bastante tomado por él,” Thor dice, levantando una ceja. 

 

“Loki es bueno conmigo.” Odin dice.

 

“Apuesto a que sí,” Thor dice en un susurro, sabiendo que su medio-sordo padre no lo oirá. Thor toma otro trago de brandy. “No deberías complacerlo tanto”

 

“Bah,” Odin le resta importancia con su mano. “¿No tienes mejores cosas de las que preocuparte, en vez de mi pequeño esclavo?”

“Él te ha cegado.” Thor escupe. “Estas dejando que tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio.”

 

“¿Y tú, Thor? ¿Qué hay de ti y esa chica con la que estabas tan apegado el verano pasado? ¿Velia? ¿Y la otra, Kore? No pienses que eres tan noble. Tú tampoco eres inmune a una cara linda.” Odin ladra. “Ahora ven, y dame lo que tengo que firmar, porque estoy cansado, y no tengo energía para estas tonterías.”

 

Thor frunce el ceño, pero pone los documentos en frente de su padre. Muy pronto, Thor piensa, no necesitara la firma de Odin para nada. El pensamiento no es tan depresivo como una vez lo fue.

 

***

 

Thor no está completamente seguro que es lo que lo molesta tanto acerca de Loki. Aunque Loki se arrodilla y baja sus ojos en presencia de Thor, sigue habiendo un aire de arrogancia que es impropio en un esclavo. Tal vez es el hecho de que el esta abosulatemente seguro del aprecio que le tiene Odin. Tal vez es que el no parece temerle a Thor. O tal vez Loki solo quiere meterse en la cama de Thor, simple y llanamente.

 

“Ah, deja que el viejo tenga diversión,” Volstagg se ríe, dándole palmadas al hombro de Thor, aparentemente inconsciente de su ira. “Míralo. No ha estado asi de animado en años.”

 

Y Thor odia admitirlo, pero es verdad, Odin ha estado sonriendo por primera vez en tanto tiempo, radiante ante Loki en una manera que Thor solo recuerda haberla experimentado en su juventud.

 

Loki se escabulle hacía el centro del suelo sigilosamente, con una arrogante sonrisa en su cara, rezumando de confianza, como si no existiera otro esclavo que lo pudiera reemplazar. Loki se inclina empáticamente ante su maestro, luego adopta una pose mientras espera a que la música empiece.

 

La citara empieza primero, y Loki comienza a desenredarse de sus velos, lentamente revelando partes de su pálida piel. Un hombro, un destello de ojos verdes. Loki se desenvuelve como una mariposa emergiendo de una crisálida, luego se quita los velos al compás de la música.

 

Thor se encuentra viendo al pequeño Jotun bailar, y es abosulatemente hipnotizante. Loki tiene un certero instinto por la manera natural en la que cautiva con los ojos, empeorado por su vestido de seda y sus brazaletes dorados que siempre lleva. Loki se mueve como si siempre estuviera danzando: Elegante, fluido y seductivo, como un gato, pero respaldado por la música, él es prácticamente letal.

 

En una ráfaga de movimiento, Loki se libra de los velos, luego se levanta en un pie y da una vuelta, girando rápidamente en sintonía con el ritmo y terminando con una patada en el aire. Luego corre, hace una elegante pirueta y aterriza sin esfuerzo, su cabello fluyendo salvajemente. Volteretas, saltos hacia atrás, patadas en el aire con sus largas piernas. Thor nunca habia visto algo asi, y ciertamente nadie en la corte tampoco. El público está absolutamente en silencio.

 

La música se vuelve más frenética y Loki danza más rápido, aumentado la velocidad, lanzándose al piso y abriendo sus piernas en el aire. El ritmo incrementa, cada vez más rápido, hasta que Loki es casi un borrón, dando vueltas y vueltas, hasta que finalmente el tambor rompe en un estruendo, y Loki cae al suelo, como si estuviera muerto.

 

Al principio, hay silencio, y luego el público explota en frenéticos aplausos.

 

Loki se levanta del suelo, jadeando, e incluso después de que terminara, Thor puede ver esa presumida curva en sus labios. El rostro impresionado de Thor vuelve a fundirse en un ceño.

 

“¡Maravilloso!” Odin exclama, aplaudiendo salvajemente. “Maravilloso, mi dulce Loki.”

 

Odin hace señas a Loki para que se acerque al trono, y Loki va, moviendo sus caderas a propósito con cada paso. Su piel brilla por el sudor, pero por lo demás es inmaculado.

 

Odin lo recibe cálidamente, sonriendo hacia su pequeño esclavo mientras este se inclina hacia el suelo para besar los anillos de Odin. Luego, en un rápido movimiento, Loki se sube en el regazo de Odin, algo que claramente complace al anciano Rey inmensamente.

 

“Es repugnante,” Thor murmura bajo su respiración. “Esta jadeado descaradamente como un marinero que ha estado en el mar por muchos meses.”

 

“Vamos, Thor, ¿Acaso dirías algo si tuvieras eso contorsionándose en tu regazo?” Volstagg suelta una carcajada, señalando con la cabeza hacia donde esta Loki. Odin cuelga una cadena con una joya en frente de la cara de Loki, y Loki le sonríe ampliamente como muestra de agradecimiento, echando su cabello hacia un lado para que así Odin pueda abrocharla detrás de su delicado cuello. “El solo está buscando un poco de diversión, no es como si fuera a remplazar-“

 

“¡No te atrevas a decirlo!” Thor chasquea, ofendido con la sola sugestión. “¡Esto no es – esto no es todo acerca de eso!” Jadea. “No es el hecho de que haya tomado a una concubina. Es solo que tenía que haber sido él.” 

 

Loki susurra algo en la oreja de Odin, y Odin se ríe, acariciando su espalda, las puntas de sus dedos apenas acariciando el pálido muslo debajo del vestido de Loki. Loki sonríe, sus ojos volviéndose hacia Thor solo por un breve momento, antes de volver a su maestro. 

 

“¡¿Lo viste, viste eso?! ¡Pequeño descarado!”

 

Volstagg simplemente rió. “Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estas celoso.”

 

Thor se burla. “Me acuesto con esclavos como Loki cada noche. Incluso esclavos más hermosos. El tipo de esclavos como Loki es tan común como gatos callejeros.” Hace una pausa, luego agrega. “Y probablemente tenga alguna enfermedad.” 

 

Volstagg sube sus cejas con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, y luego se disculpa para ir al baño. 

 

Thor cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, frunciendo el ceño.

Si esa criatura piensa que es mejor que Thor, pronto se dará cuenta lo gravemente equivocado que esta.

 

***

 

Thor se las arregla para evitar a su padre y a Loki por el resto de la semana. La aprobación de su padre solo es necesitada en los más importantes documentos, asi que la firma de Thor es suficiente para los decretos. Thor compra un nuevo concubino; después de todo, se lo merece, después de todo por lo que ha atravesado los últimos meses. Un chico eunuco con largo cabello. Thor trata en no pensar si su elección significa algo más profundo, un significado psicológico. No se parecen en todo, Thor se dice a sí mismo, porque el chico es apropiadamente humilde en presencia de Thor, nunca coincidiendo ni por una vez con la mirada de su maestro y se acuesta mientras Thor se lo coge. Justo en la manera que a Thor le gusta.

 

Si, de hecho.

 

Justo en la manera que a Thor le gusta.

 

…Está bien, Thor esta frustrado como nunca. Pero nunca ha acepto la razón.

 

Después de una semana, Thor ha acumulado una colección de decretos que requieren la aprobación de su padre, y aunque Thor podría enviar a alguien en su favor para que los signe, Thor preferiría sufrir de dientes rotos y bolas azules antes que dejar que un pelinegro los lea. ¿Quién es el Príncipe heredero a la Corona aquí? Loki debería estar evitándolo, ¡no al revés!

 

Thor entra bruscamente dentro de la habitación de su padre, y no está sorprendido por encontrar a Loki ahí, remendando unas ropas que están el sofá...

 

“Tú,” Thor dice gruñendo, ya irritado.

Loki inmediatamente coloca sus costuras a un lado y se desliza de su asiento, arrodillándose completamente, su cabello suelto cayendo es cascada como un velo de satín. Thor siente la necesidad de tocarlo, de ver si es tan suave como luce.

“¿En dónde está el Rey?”

 

“Dormido, mi Príncipe,” Loki responde suavemente, levantándose pero manteniendo sus ojos abajo. Al menos ha aprendido algo.

 

Thor gruñe. Parece que no va a tener sus papeles firmados hasta mañana, no se atrevería a despertar a Odin cuando está en la desesperante necesidad de dormir. Ha prolongado esto por demasiado tiempo. Fjellir no estará impresionado cuando venga mañana por la mañana.

 

Y bueno. Eso no significa que no pueda jugar con la mascota de Odin mientras este aquí.

 

“¿Y qué le hiciste, pequeño esclavo, para ponerlo a dormir?”

 

“Le leí un cuento.” Loki responde.

 

“Por supuesto,” Thor se burla. “¿Y qué más?”

 

Loki parpadea inocentemente. “Eso es todo, mi Señor.”

 

Ante esto, el rostro de Thor rompe en una salvaje sonrisa, y empieza a reírse incontrolablemente.

 

“Ah, Loki,” dice, riéndose. “¿Sigues con eso de los viejos cuentos, eh? Debo elogiarte, porque nunca he conocido a alguien que fuera o tan estúpido o tan valiente para mentirle en la cara al Príncipe Heredero.”

 

“Es la verdad, su alteza.”

 

“Está bien.” Thor dijo, su sonrisa convirtiéndose rápidamente en una mueca. “Debes pensar que soy un tonto, si esperas que me crea eso.”

Thor se acerca a Loki lentamente, como un gran gato acechando, pero Loki no se echa hacia atrás.

 

“¿No te parece extraño que estés a su entera disposición? “ Thor gruñe bajamente en la oreja de Loki, tirando gentilmente la manga de Loki para exponer su pálido hombro. “Tan joven, tan ilusionado…”

 

Thor lame sus labios. Estando asi de cerca, puede oler a Loki: sándalo y rosas y algo mucho más almizclado debajo. El pene de Thor da un tirón.

 

“Sabes, estaba viéndote hacer tu pequeño espectáculo, tu pequeña danza,” Thor respira calientemente. “Girando, balanceando tus caderas, abriendo tus piernas. ¿Te gusta eso, hmm? Thor continua perversamente, “Apuesto a que no podías esperar a subirte a su cama en la noche.” 

 

“Él está solo,” Loki dice, y Thor casi se retrocede, buscando en la cara de Loki por un gesto o una exageración y encontrando ninguna. Thor está completamente fuera de balance, ¡y no está completamente seguro como responder! Odin es el muy amado Rey de Asgard; ¡Está rodeado por sirvientes y cortesanos todo el dia! Él no podría posiblemente…

 

Loki solamente se encoge de hombros. “Él está solo y yo solo le hago compañía.”

 

“Estoy seguro de que lo haces,” Thor dice. “Remienda sus camisas también, como su pequeña esposa.” 

 

Loki suspira, como si estuviera hablándole a un niño caprichoso. “Te lo dije, soy su sirviente.”

 

“Tú no eres un sirviente que nunca he visto, en tus pequeños y bonitos vestidos de sedas,” Thor agarra la muñeca de Loki, “Y tus pequeñas y lindas joyas…”

 

La voz de Thor se queda, y sus cejas se arrugan. Las pulseras luce familiar, oro grabado en relieve, adornado con esmeraldas y perlas. Demasiado familiar.

Los ojos de Thor se ensanchan en cuanto las reconoce.

 

“¿En dónde conseguiste eso?” Thor susurra.

 

Loki visiblemente se sobresalta ante el repentino cambio en el tono de Thor, luego mira hacia abajo nerviosamente hacia las pulseras doradas. Se las arregla para zafarse del agarre de Thor, y luego acaricia su muñeca, Thor lo habia agarrado muy fuerte.

 

“¿De dónde sacaste eso?” Thor repite. “¿Acaso lo robaste, pequeño ladrón?”

 

“No –“Loki balbucea. “No, su alteza-“

 

“¡¿Entonces qué?!” Thor demanda, acercándose a Loki acorralándolo contra la pared y atrapándolo entre sus fuertes brazos. Los ojos de Loki finalmente se llenan de miedo y Thor triunfa por ello. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Loki le mostrara respeto y deferencia.

 

“¿Lo robaste? ¡¿Tan siquiera sabes qué es esto?! ¡Respóndeme!” Thor ruge, golpeando la pared cerca de la cabeza de Loki agrietando el yeso tallado. Loki se encoge de miedo por el temperamento de Thor, claramente aterrorizado. Finalmente, ese pequeño pretencioso destello ha sido extinguido de sus ojos, y Thor ve algo puro y vulnerable debajo. Por un momento, Thor olvida el propósito de su diatriba, y en cambio se queda viendo al pequeño Loki, dócil y sumiso, mientras Thor se arrastra encima del…

 

“¿Qué significa todo esto?”

 

Thor se voltea al oír la familiar y autoritaria voz, y mientras esta distraído, Loki toma la oportunidad para salirse debajo de los brazos de Thor e ir hacia la seguridad de los brazos del Padre de Todo.

Odin envuelve en sus brazos protectoramente a Loki, acariciando su cabello, y por un segundo Thor no está seguro de quien está más celoso.

“Thor, ¿Qué significa todo esto?”

 

“¡Él está llevando los brazaletes de Madre!” Thor exclama.

 

“Si, lo sé, yo se los di.” Odin dice firmemente, abrazando a Loki en un estremecimiento, “Tranquilo, mi pajarito.”

 

“¡¿Tú se los diste a el?!” Thor repite, aterrorizado. “¡¿Las joyas de mi madre?! ¡¿Las joyas de MI madre?!”

 

“¡Son mías para dárselas!” Odin ladra. “Es un desperdicio que estén guardadas en un oscuro baúl, sin usar, sin apreciar. ¿Para qué son las joyas, no se supone que para llevarlas y ser disfrutadas? Vamos, Thor, estas actuando como un niño pequeño.” 

 

“¡No lo soy!” Thor dice defensivamente. “¿Acaso no vez que estas tan cegado por la lujuria, te olvidas de tu esposa muerta tan fácilmente?”

 

“Como te atreves siquiera a sugerir que me olvidaría de mi esposa,” Odin gruñe. “¡Eres un chico imprudente! He estado afligido por diez años. He derramado lágrimas. Déjame tener esto. Deja que un hombre viejo tenga un poco de comodidad cuando pueda.” Loki le murmura algo a Odin, y Odin lo calla gentilmente, “Lo sé, Loki. Tranquilo. Lo sé. No es tu culpa, mi dulce.” 

 

Loki echa una ojeada debajo del abrazo de Odin, y aunque sus manos están cubriendo la mitad de su cara, Thor puede jurar que está riendo. Esa puta. ¡Esa pequeña puta! 

 

“¡No veré las joyas de mi madre en esa zorra!” 

 

“Sera mejor que cuides tu lengua,” dijo Odin en modo de advertencia. “Loki es mi esclavo, y estas son mis joyas y mientras yo sea el Rey, hare con él lo que me plazca.” 

“Bien,” Thor siseo, volteandose. “Está bien, viejo senil. Haz lo que quieras con tu mascota. No me importa.”

Thor salió bruscamente, antes de presenciar algo más. Esta lívido, completamente enfurecido, y puede sentir formándose una tormenta afuera. También está algo duro, lo cual nunca es una buena combinación. 

 

Esa maquinante rata. Esta envenenando la mente de Odin, ¡de algún modo! Eso debe ser. ¿De otra manera como podría ser que estuviera tan profundamente cuidado por el Padre de Todo?

 

El terrible humor de Thor duro toda la noche hasta el otro dia, ni siquiera una buena cogida le traería alguna satisfacción. El problema, Thor se da cuenta, es que no quiere a ninguna de sus concubinas, o ninguno de sus esclavos. Ni siquiera el más concurrida burdel podría traerle algún alivio. Solo hay una cosa que rascaría su picazón, y Thor ni siquiera puede tenerlo.

 

Thor se enfada.

 

Y se enfada.

 

Parte hacia Vanaheim para atender el centenario del dominio de la Reina, y apenas puede mostrar algún entusiasmo por el festival y las danzas. Odin es un hombre viejo y un estúpido, y Loki no es nada más que su insípido perro de regazo.

 

Es extraño como el destino a veces funciona, porque en cuanto la ira de Thor alcanza insondables proporciones, un mensajero de Asgard llega con urgentes noticias: el Padre de Todo ha caído inexplicablemente en el sueño de Odin.

 

Thor se muestra apropiadamente en pena en público, pero tan pronto como está solo, una mueca casi agrieta su rostro.

 

Thor es ahora, oficialmente, Rey de Asgard.

 

Y eso significa que Loki es suyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki se para en frente del espejo de la sala de estar de Odin, viendo su propio reflejo, y tomando un momento para acomodar su ropa. Al primer minuto que llegue a su casa, se cambiara por algo más  _sustancial._

 

Loki toca el espejo y  frota suavemente el vidrio con las puntas de sus dedos, arrastrándolos de abajo hacia arriba en patrones como lo ha practicado anteriormente, hasta que la superficie del vidrio empiece a congelarse. La escarcha se esparce, revistiendo el espejo, hasta que está totalmente congelado. Loki mira nerviosamente sobre su hombro. Debió de haber sido más cuidadoso al despejar la habitación antes de hacer el hechizo. Si fuera atrapado usando su magia…

 

Loki espera, tronándose sus nudillos ansiosamente.

 

“Vamos,” susurra. “Date prisa.”

 

Toma unos pocos minutos para conectarse, para que la cara azul de su hermano se materialice en la helada superficie.

 

“Abre la entrada,” Loki dice inmediatamente, sin ningún preámbulo. A  ellos nunca les ha importado mucho el afecto, de todas maneras.

 

“Loki,” Helblindi gruñe, feliz de verlo, como siempre. “¿Por qué me has convocado? Te dije la última vez que solo me llamarías para emergencias. Tú ya sabes esto.”

 

“Esta _es_ una emergencia. La misión ha sido comprometida. Tienes que sacarme de Asgard.”

 

El rostro de Helblindi se oscurece. “¿Qué hiciste?”

 

“¡Nada!” Loki dice defensivamente, pasando sus manos a través de su cabello en un intento en vano de componerse. “Iba todo a la perfección, bueno hasta que…Odin ha caído en el sueño de Odin.”

Ante esto, Helblindi hace una pausa. “¿Es en serio?” dice, acariciando su mandíbula. “¿Hace cuánto?”

 

“Hace unas horas, más o menos. Todavía no ha sido anunciado públicamente.”

 

“Hmmmm,” Helblindi murmura, considerando. “Eso es verdaderamente _inesperado._ Aunque seguro que tardara unos quince, tal vez veinte años en despertar. Que desafortunado para ti.”

 

“Bueno, sí,” Loki ríe nerviosamente, “No puedo continuar asi. Necesito que abras la entrada. Necesito salir de Asgard. _Ahora.”_

 

“Me temo que eso es imposible,” Helblindi responde despectivamente. “El riesgo es demasiado. Con Odin dormido, todo será desarraigado. La gente estará pendiente. De hecho, no debería estar hablando contigo ahora mismo, y tu repentino desaparecimiento causaría sospechas. ¿Por qué estas actuando tan sorprendido? Sabías que esta era una posibilidad cuando te fuiste.”       

 

“No entiendes,” Loki sisea, “No puedo estar aquí cuando Thor regrese. _No puedo._ ”

 

“Ahhh,” Helblindi dice, ojos rojos centelleando. “Hiciste enemigos, ¿no es asi? Siempre has sido imprudente. Brillante, pero descuidado. Sabía que serias tu propia ruina.”

 

“Estaba cerca. Helblindi, por favor, Casi lo tuv-“

 

Helblindi está claramente impasible. “¿Cuan bueno es eso para mí? ¿ _Casi_? Laufey no aceptara un fracaso, y ya te hemos dado bastante tiempo para completar tu búsqueda. La misión continúa como habíamos planeado, solo que con un cambio de objetivo. Solo tendrás que usar tus encantos en el nuevo Rey. Si los rumores son ciertos, estoy seguro que él será más que receptivo. Y si no-” Helblindi se encoge de hombros, “Tal vez una vida de sirviente en Asgard te enseñara algo de control.”

 

“¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡Helblindi!”

“La mejor de las suertes, hermano. No me vuelvas a llamar hasta que hayas tenido éxito.”

 

Loki abre su boca para protestar, pero la visión ya se ha ido.

 

Loki casi solloza

 

Esta jodido.

 

***

 

_Odin se apoya pesadamente en el hombro de Loki mientras lo ayuda a subir las escaleras. Quejándose, visiblemente sin aliento por el más mínimo esfuerzo. Es realmente increíble, que el más temido, el más poderoso Dios en todos los Reinos ha sido reducido a esto, y que la persona de la que más depende es nada menos que un esclavizado Jotun._

_“Uno más,” Loki lo alienta gentilmente. “Ya casi llegamos.”_

_A esta ritmo, se las arreglan para arrastrase hasta la cavernosa alcoba. Loki ayuda a Odin a sentarse en el borde de su cama, y no se le escapa la fatigada y agradecida mirada con la que Odin le da. Loki inmediatamente se agacha para desenlazar las botas de Odin y no se sorprende cuando siente los dedos de Odin acariciando su cabello._

_“Ah, Loki,” Odin dice cariñosamente **.** “Pobre niño, te saque de la celebración muy temprano. Deberías estar danzando y celebrando toda la noche. Saboreando tu juventud, antes de convertirte en un viejo como yo.”_

_“No importa,” Loki dice, sacando una bota y mirando hacia su maestro a través de sus pestañas. “Me gusta la tranquilidad.”_

_Odin sonríe tristemente._

_“Es Thor, ¿verdad?,” la cara de Odin esta fruncida, “Podía verte mirando furtiva y sigilosamente a él. Él puede ser un poco…intimidante, lo sé. Lo siento que te haya asustado tanto. No volverá a causarte problemas otra vez, te lo juro.”_

_Loki se encoge de hombros. “El extraña a su madre. No lo culpo por reaccionar en la manera que lo hizo.”_

_Odin asiente, más solemnemente que nunca. Loki empieza a desatar la segunda bota._

_“Quiero que seas feliz,” Odin sonríe. Sus cejas se levantan, “¿Eres feliz aquí conmigo, Loki?”_

_Loki se sobresalta un poco, desprevenido por la pregunta. Loki frunce la cara, y luego la acomoda, y sin esfuerzo pone su mejor sonrisa como si lo hubiera ensayado por semanas._

_“Por supuesto que soy feliz. ¿Tú eres feliz?”_

_“Si, niño,” Odin dice, pero su voz se quiebra, se rompe._

_Loki saca la segunda bota y pone el pie de Odin es su regazo. Empieza a masajear el pie de Odin, aplicando presión justo en la manera que él sabe que a Odin le gusta. No es el más placentero de sus deberes, pero es muchísimo mejor que estar chupando pollas. Odin gruñe en señal de aprecio, y luego de unos minutos, Loki toma el otro pie en sus manos y repite el proceso._

_Al terminar, Loki se levanta para acomodar la túnica de dormir del Padre de Todo, mientras este se acomoda, Loki discretamente prepara el líquido con un hechizo supresor para mantener a Odin durmiendo toda la noche. Él tampoco quiere trasnocharse._

_“Toma,” Loki dice, pasándole el vaso empañado del líquido a Odin. Odin lo toma enseguida y se lo bebe, completamente confiado de su esclavo. Loki se puede imaginar lo fácil que será ponerle veneno en la bebida a Odin y escapar por la noche antes de que sea descubierto. Ese pensamiento lo incomoda, pero tampoco le gusta la idea de quedarse. No hay espacio para sentimientos en el oscuro y gélido corazón de Loki._

_Odin farfulla un poco, pero el hechizo hace su trabajo, y ni una sola tos escapa de su garganta._

_Loki le pone la bata de dormir a Odin, con movimientos gentiles, y no dejando que sus ojos permanezcan por mucho tiempo en el cuerpo demacrado debajo de él. La piel de Odin es un campo de batalla de cicatrices; marcas indicatorias de las muchas heridas que ha ganado durante su tiempo como el mejor guerrero. Tiene una impresionante herida debajo de su costilla derecha, se podría decir que una marca de dragón, pero Loki nunca se ha permitido preguntar acerca de ello. En cualquier caso, Loki sabe que Odin se incomoda cuando esta desvestido por mucho tiempo, asi que no espera, y rápidamente desliza su bata de dormir sobre los hombros de Odin._

_Odin se tranquiliza, acomodando sus piernas debajo del cubrecama._

_¿Me puedes leer, querido?”_

_Loki sonríe. “Por supuesto, ¿qué le gustaría?”_

_“Oh, no me importa,” Odin dice en un suspiro. “Tú eliges esta noche.”_

_Loki asiente y camina hacia la biblioteca, rozando con sus dedos los tomos revestidos de cuero, aunque es solo por placer: él sabe cuál es el que va a elegir._

_Loki traga secamente, calculando si debería ser esta noche o no. No debería alargarlo más, Laufey debe estar perdiendo su paciencia. Pero no seria sabio ser imprudente, y avanzar con esto ahora que ha establecido suficiente confianza. Asi que esta noche será. Podría ser su oportunidad._

_Loki hace su elección y se regresa a la cama, Odin abre sus brazos y Loki obedientemente se sube, acomodándose al lado de Odin. Haber tenido que dormir con Odin le disgustó al principio, pero no le ha dado mucha importancia mientras las semanas y los meses han pasado. Muy pronto quedo claro si Odin no podía o no quería cogérselo, aunque Loki ciertamente ya se habia preparado mentalmente para cuando llegara la ocasión. No, Odin al parecer solo ve a Loki como una pequeña muñeca: le gusta abrazarlo, escoger su ropa, darle joyas, y ocasionalmente un beso en la mejilla, pero nada más. Cada cierto tiempo, mira a Loki bañarse, pero incluso después, Loki siente que está siendo admirado como si fuera un obra de arte más que un esclavo solo para el placer. No hay lujuria en la mirada de Odin, ni hambre, o crueldad; solo una profunda e implacable tristeza que parece permanecer. Es un hombre solitario. Si Loki tuviera la mitad de un corazón, tal vez se sentiría mal por él, seria patético si no fuera tan…triste._

_Odin respira profundamente mientras Loki se acomoda en sus brazos. Loki perfumo su cabello con la esencia que a Odin le gustaba._

_“Veamos,” Loki dice, pasando las páginas. “En donde quedamos…”_

_Odin retumba contentamente al lado de él. La mitad de las veces, no pareciera que estuviera escuchando, y solo se contenta con que la voz de Loki lo arrulle hasta dormirse. Loki necesita su atención para esto. A veces entra en un estado, en el que todo los hombres viejos tienden a tener, donde le gusta que Loki le pregunte acerca de sus aventuras y conquistas, reviviendo su juventud, su ojo anhelante y nostálgico. Sus cuentos se han hecho repetitivos últimamente, como si no pudiera recordad que Loki anteriormente ya se los habia leído. Loki necesita hablar con él, y si no se acuerda de esto en la mañana, mucho mejor._

_“Una breve Historia de Midgard,” Loki comienza. Odin gruñe al lado de él, revolviéndose un poco, pero manteniéndose en silencio._

_Loki empieza a recitar en voz alta, comenzando con la creación de los reinos hace 4.54 billones de años, a través del origen de la vida hace un billón de años, la evolución de las creaturas vivientes y el desarrollo de la civilización Midgardiana. El libro está escrito como un reportaje etnográfico, detallando los diferentes tipos de personas Midgardianas y sus logros; el nacimiento y el fin, las cortas vidas de sus imperios, sus inventos e ideas. Loki ya ha leído este libro varias veces mientras el Padre de Todo dormía, pero de igual manera, mantenía su voz vivida e intensa. Loki es un experto cuenta cuentos._

_Loki salta las partes irrelevantes hasta llegar a la parte que ha estado esperando._

_“La Invasión de Midgard,” Loki dice, “Por el Rey de los Gigantes Congelados, Laufey de Jotunheim, fue el primero directamente envuelto en los asuntos Midgardianos. En la región del norte de Midgard mejor conocida como Escandinavia, los ejércitos de Jotunheim se enfrentaron a las contrafuerzas que comprende los Aesir y Vanir, liderados por el Rey Odin de Asgard, el Grandioso, el Justo, el de un solo ojo…”_

_“¿Se acuerda de eso?” Loki replica._

_Odin hace un ronquido, como si ha sido despertado. “¿Hmmmm?”_

_“¿Te estoy aburriendo?” Loki bromea gentilmente, poniendo cara de ofendido, solo para hacer a Odin reaccionar y que tal vez asi se espabile. “¿Con tu propia historia, nada menos….?”_

_“No, no mi querido,” Odin dijo adormilado. Mientras se frota su vacía y cicatrizada cuenca del ojo. “¿En dónde estábamos?”_

_“Simplemente me estaba preguntando si te acordabas,” Loki dijo, acariciando el destellante pergamino, el cual describía a un Padre de Todo mucho más joven, mucho más fuerte, uno que aplastaba tres Jotun con un explosión de magia dorada. “De esa batall1a.”_

_“¿En Midgard? ¡Por supuesto! Fue la batalla decisiva de la victoria en la guerra, cuando mande a las hordas de Jotunheim de regreso a su gélido reino…” Se rasco el vientre y murmuro, “…Como vine a adquirir el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos…”_

_Una punzada de adrenalina golpeo el estómago de Loki. “¿Qué era eso?”_

_“Ah, lindura. No debería de hablar de eso.”_

_“¿Por qué no?” Loki presiona. “¿Por lo que soy?”_

_“No me gustaría… molestarte.”_

_“Vamos,” Loki se queja, poniendo a un lado el libro. “Sabes que no tengo ninguna lealtad con mis parientes. Dímelo. Lo quiero oír.”_

_“Pensaras que soy cruel.” Odin dice._

_Loki se sienta, volteando su cara hacia el Rey. Con toda la sinceridad que puede reunir un experto actor, Loki dice, “¿En qué universo jamás podría pensar que tú eres cruel, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí?” Loki toma la mano de Odin y la trae a su mejilla, luego besa su palma. Basura sentimental, pero usualmente funciona._

_“Ah, my querido chico,” Odin dice, “Mi hermoso tesoro. Tal vez otro dia, porque temo que me dormiré antes de que te cuente la historia.”_

_Loki frunce el ceño. No sabe cuándo volverá a tener la oportunidad de poder hablar de esto de nuevo, y es un desperdicio dejar ir esta oportunidad. Uno no simplemente entra en  aposentos del Rey de Asgard y empieza a preguntar acerca del Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos, ¡especialmente cuando uno resulta ser un esclavo Jotun! Estas cosas deben ser abordadas delicadamente. Y Loki es el mejor Jotun que ha tenido una lengua plateada._

_Loki se recuesta, como si estuviera obedeciendo, pero las tuercas en su mente casi giran incontrolablemente._

_“No me puedo imaginar que de los Nueve Reinos podría haber sido, si tu no hubieras detenido a Laufey. Qué tipo de tiranía estaríamos viviendo…”_

_Odin gruñe en respuesta._

_“No sé nada de mi gente,” Loki dice pensativamente. “No recuerdo a mi padre. El único Jotun que he conocido fueron los que me vendieron y me hicieron esclavo, y ellos no fueron compasivos conmigo…”_

_Lástima: otra efectiva táctica en el arsenal de Loki._

_El ojo de Odin se abre de inmediato, y le da a Loki un débil apretón. “Tú no eres para nada como ellos, Loki.”_

_“Lo sé, pero…a veces me preocupa.” Loki continúa. “Acerca que pasaría si hubiese caído en sus manos. Ser un esclavo Jotun, ellos dirían, es estar verdaderamente maldito…”_

_Eso no es del todo mentira, por lo menos._

_“Imposible,” Odin dice. “Estas a salvo aquí, conmigo. Jotunheim está impotente, ha caído en ruina desde que perdieron el Cofre…”_

_“¿Y asi será?” Loki pone una voz infantil. “¿Ellos no…ellos no regresaran?”_

_“Ah, no temas, mi pajarito,” Odin dice. Con su ojo cerrado. “He escondido el Cofre lejos en un lugar oculto, en donde está a salvo, y por siempre fuera de las manos de los Jotun…”_

_El corazón de Loki golpetea._

_“¿Un lugar oculto?”. Procede gentilmente._

_“Asi es,” Odin dice atontado. El tónico para dormir está haciendo efecto, y pronto será incapaz de resistirse a los efectos. “Muy, muy lejos de aquí…”_

_“¿En dónde?” Loki susurra._

_Es un riesgo, lo sabe, para ser sinceros. Pero es un riesgo calculado: Odin esta drogado y vulnerable. El perfecto estado para atacar._

_Loki sostiene su respiración._

_Odin retumba suavemente. “…Luna…de…”_

_Eso es. Eso es todo lo que necesita. Solo una respuesta más y finalmente, finalmente puede volver a casa._

_“¿Luna de qué?” Loki susurra urgentemente. “Dime”_

_Odin hace otro ronquido._

_“Dímelo,” Loki repite, casi frenéticamente. “¡Dímelo!”_

_Pero Loki puede ver que es en vano: El Padre de Todo está dormido. Loki podría asestar un golpe en la cabeza del anciano en frustración. Ha estado tan cerca. ¡Ha estado tan cerca!_

_Loki hierve de la rabia, pero acuesta al lado de Odin. Su mente dando vueltas, no puede dormir._

_****_

_El Padre de Todo descanso durante toda la noche, roncando suavemente, y durante toda la mañana siguiente. Loki se las arregla para salirse de su brazo para ir al baño, pero obedientemente vuelve a la cama una vez que se ha aliviado. Como un puto perro de regazo, tiene que esperar que Odin se levante para que él también pueda._

_Excepto que no lo hace. Odin sigue durmiendo, completamente en paz, mientras las horas pasan. Loki deja de esperar y empieza a leer un poco, luego toma un baño. Aparece momentos más tarde para encontrar que no solo Odin todavía no se ha despertado aun, pero que no se ha movido. Luciría casi muerto si no fuera por el calmado subir y bajar de su pecho._

_Una oleada de preocupación se empieza a formar en el estómago de Loki. Se arrastra hasta la cama y se arrodilla al lado del durmiente Rey. “¿Padre de Todo?”. Se arriesga, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Odin. El anciano no se despierta, asi que Loki trata de nuevo. Esta vez le da un suave empujón. “Es casi medio dia. Es hora de levantarse. ¿Padre de Todo?”_

_Nada. Loki lo sacude más fuerte. Su voz aguda en sus oídos, “¿Maestro?”_

_Todavía nada. Odin no responde completamente. Con horror, Loki se da cuenta que este no es un sueño normal._

_“Despierta,” Loki ruega. Sacude los hombros del Rey violentamente. “¡Despierta, maldición, despierta!”_

_Tan pronto como Loki lo suelta, el Rey cae de nuevo en la almohada, inconsciente. Solo puede significar una cosa…_

_Loki siente como su garganta se contrae. Esto no puede estar pasando. No ahora. ¡No cuando ha estado tan cerca!”_

_Loki se sienta en sus rodillas, tragando en pánico._

_Tiene que llamar a Helblindi. No hay otra opción. Tiene que salir de aquí._

_***_

Loki observa, con ojos borrosos, como el personal de Odin afectuosa y cuidadosamente lo saca de los aposentos imperiales para hacer espacio para el nuevo habitante. Loki se siente fuera de lugar y extrañamente inservible. Con el Padre de Todo dormido, no tiene nada que hacer, ningún deber, incluso si todo lo que hacía era sentarse en el regazo de Odin y repetirle las cosas en su oreja cuando los cortesanos hablaban muy bajamente para oírlo. Ninguno parece saber qué hacer con él, de todas maneras. Recibe algunas miradas cautelosas de los sirvientes, pero de otra manera lo dejan solo. Loki ni siquiera tiene un lugar para dormir: dormía al lado de Odin casi desde la primera noche que llego a Asgard. No tiene permitido estar aquí. Los sirviente arman una pequeña carpa para el en la esquina de la sala de estar, y Loki pasa la mayor parte del dia acurrucado en él, dispuesto a no llorar.

 

A veces, Loki se sentaba al lado de la cama de Odin, actuando como el esclavo obediente, pero mirando a la nada. Ayuda a verse apropiadamente triste y melancólico. Y en cierta manera, Loki lo está, solo que no en la manera en la que los Asgardianos piensan. La mera existencia de Loki lo ha llevado hasta ese momento. Ha pasado _por mucho._  Ha soportado incalculables humillaciones, exigiendo moderación y paciencia que él no se creía capaz. Años y años planeando y meticulosamente ejecutando. ¿Y para qué?

 

Este varado aquí. No tiene amigos, aliados, ninguna protección. Su propia familia lo ha abandonado.

 

Loki está orgulloso, probablemente muy orgulloso para su propio bien, pero, en rara ocasiones, tiene que admitir que está perdido. Y si, insultar a Thor tal vez estaría calificado como un grave desacierto por parte de Loki. Ha tenido suficiente con su posición, incluso aburrido. Agraviando que el bestial Príncipe de la Corona tenga un sentido pretencioso de satisfacción y tolerara su monótona existencia. Thor lo hizo _tan fácil. ¿_ Cómo se suponía que Loki se iba a resistir?

 

A Loki no le gusta que las cosas se salgan de su control. Incluso como la mascota de Odin siempre ha tenido que manejar su propio destino. Se ha convertido un experto en susurrar ideas en el oído de Odin, y retorciendo sus palabras asi el viejo senil creyera que el mismo surgió con las ideas. Ahora todo es impredecible. Está considerado escapar, pero desecho la idea tan pronto como surgió. No puede tele-transportarse sin tener una dimensión abierta en el otro lado, asi que ir a casa está fuera de sus planes. Tal vez sería capaz de usar su ilusión mágica para merodear fuera de Asgard, pero incluso si lo hace, ¿A dónde haría? Nunca ha sido capaz de poner un pie fuera de Jotunheim. Entraría en desgracia. Lo llamarían cobarde, desertor. Tendría que estar drogado para hacerlo.

 

 Solo hay una cosa que puede hacer: apegarse a su misión lo mejor que pueda, y comenzar de nuevo con el nuevo Rey. Si Loki no hubiese sido tan obstinado, le pediría compasión a Thor, asi con un poco de suerte, después de la rabia de Thor, sería enviado a vivir el resto de sus dias como un sirviente en uno de sus tantas propiedades reales. ¡Ja! El solo pensarlo es tan absurdo que hace que Loki se ría en voz alta. A este punto, Loki probablemente tendría más suerte en convertirse en la Reina de Asgard. Loki no es un estúpido: él sabe que no le mostrara ni una pizca de compasión a Thor cuando regrese, incluso si el rogara por ello. Thor lo destrozaría.

 

Pero Loki sabe que tiene con que defenderse. Tiene una lengua maliciosa, ojos seductivos, mente astuta. El vio en la manera en que el Príncipe de la Corona lo miro. Loki sería estúpido si no usaría esto a su favor. Thor es un hombre, y si hay algo que Loki sabe, es como tener a un hombre arrodillado. Él puede con esto. El _sobrevivirá_.

 

Si esto va a pasar, va a ser en los términos _de Loki_.

 

***

 

Loki consume todo los libros que Odin ha dejado en sus aposentos dos veces, aunque esta distraído y a veces lee varias veces las líneas sin absorber nada. Él sabe que Asgard tiene una magnifica biblioteca, una que Odin le ha permitido visitar a menudo como a él le gustaba, pero como ya no está el anciano Rey, Loki siente sería acosado o violado si se atreviera a salir del apartamento. Loki no es estúpido. Ha oído las palabras que dicen a sus espaldas:

 

_Mascota de Odin._

_Ramera._

_Puta._

Asi que, Loki se queda en las habitaciones que una vez ha compartido con Odin y espera, hablándole a nadie, haciéndose a sí mismo lo más invisible posible. Muy pronto estará cansado, y decide tratar y expulsar un poco de esa energía nerviosa a través de ejercicios. Se estira en el piso y sacude sus extremidades, y si, eso lo hace sentir un poco mejor. Eventualmente, trabaja en sus nervios para practicar sus danzas. Odin ha despejado un pequeño espacio en la esquina de su apartamento y armado una pared de espejos para este propósito. Danzar lo hace sentir fuerte y ágil, como una especie de guerrero, incluso más _poderoso_ , aunque sabe que es un tonto por compararlos. Loki no tiene música asi que tararea una vieja melodía Jotun en su cabeza.

Es una danza que ha aprendido anteriormente, mucho tiempo atrás, pero los movimientos vuelven a él como si su cuerpo estuviera en autopiloto. De aéreo a un giro, y a arabesco. Se imagina de vuelta en casa, en su viejo salón de baile, con sus espejos de hielo, y su viejo maestro Angrboda, que le lanzaría corrección tras corrección, y luego elogiándolo. Recuerda como su forma azul se veía en los espejos, en vez de esta forma pálida de Aesir. Nunca se sintió feliz ahí, pero al menos se sentía algo seguro. Protegido. Como si _perteneciera_ allí.

 

Loki se para, luego se impulsa en una vuelta, usando una pierna para impulsarse y mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Una, dos, tres, cuatro rotaciones. El balance de Loki es implacable; su postura y posiciones son perfectas. Cinco, seis. Loki esta es su elemento. Esto es lo que lo hizo el mejor estudiante de Angrboda, la envidia de cada estudiante en su academia –siete, ocho- el más hermoso, el más deseado en todo Jotunheim. Nueve, diez. El único capaz para la misión que se le fue confiada-

 

Una familiar melena rubia se materializo en el espejo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Loki desfallece, tropezando en una vuelta. Loki se contrae de dolor, teniendo que aterrizar en un doloroso ángulo. Se las arregla para no caerse, por lo menos.   

 

“No pensaba interrumpir,” Thor habla lentamente, apoyándose en marco de la puerta y dándole un mordisco a una manzana. “Lo estabas haciendo tan bien.”

 

Loki se maldice por el repentino terror en sus entrañas. Luego elegantemente se desliza hacia el suelo en una posición arrodillada. ¡No sabía que Thor habia vuelto a Asgard! Estaba esperando más…trompetas. Ciertamente no pensó que el bruto lo _tomaría de improviso_. No debería haber dejado que lo distrajera. A Loki no le gusta ser tomado con la guardia baja asi.

 

¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado parado ahí?

 

“Mi rey,” Loki saluda, levantándose de nuevo.

 

“Todavía no soy Rey,” Thor dice, masticando su manzana sin prisa. “Todavía tengo que festejar mi ceremonia de coronación. Pero la palabra suena _tan adorable_ saliendo de tus labios." 

 

Thor se sienta en un sillón con suspiro cansado. Una sonrisa de satisfacción casi rompe su rostro, ese bastardo.

 

“Bueno, no me prestes atención,” Thor alza sus cejas expectantes. Hace una señal con la mano. “Por favor, continua.”

 

Loki sigue tan sorprendido por la repentina entrada de Thor que todavía no lo registra. Cuando finalmente lo hace, Loki se siente perdido. 

 

“Vamos, Loki,” Thor lo anima alegremente, como si estuviera hablándole a un perro. “Vamos. Gira para mí.”

 

Loki tuerce su mandíbula. Él sabe que Thor esta tratando de meterse entre sus piernas. Está jugando con él, como un gato con un ratón antes de devorarlo por completo. Y no hay nada que Loki pueda hacer...

 

Thor levanta un dedo en el aire y hace un círculo, ojos centellando con lujuria. “Gira,” 

 

Bueno, está bien.

 

¿Quiere que Loki gire? Loki va a _girar_.   

 

Loki vuelve a ponerse en posición, justo como le enseñaron, luego se balancea su pierna para impulsarse en la primera rotación. Uno, dos, tres. Loki se fija en el rostro de Thor. En su cabeza, esto lo hace sentir como si estuviera peleando, retando la autoridad de Thor, _golpeándolo._ La estabilidad mental de Loki depende de su habilidad en pequeñas cosas como estas.

 

Cuatro, cinco, seis. La habitación es un borrón, e incluso por un breve momento se fija en la cara de Thor y es confusa y borrosa. Él sabe cómo luce, de todas maneras. Loki sabe que es hermoso. Él sabe que podría hacer que cualquier hombre se arrodillara. El traería a Thor a sus pies, y lo va hacer _de esta manera_.

Loki pierde la cuenta de cuantas vueltas van hasta ahora. Deben ser diez, y sigue girando, más y más, levantándose del piso cada vez más. Más rápido, tirando su frustración en cada balanceo de su pierna.

 

Si, Loki piensa, delirante. _¿Te gusta asi, bastardo? ¿Te gusta verme contorsionarme?_

 Loki siente como la pierna que está soportando todo su peso empieza a temblar, y sabe que no será capaz de soportarlo por mucho más. Loki se prepara, luego impecablemente pasa a hacer una pirueta, y luego tres rápidas vueltas en un solo pies, antes de terminar impecable y perfectamente.

 

Parpadea unas veces hasta que lentamente Thor se enfoca, y cuando lo hace, Loki casi hace un alarido triunfal. Su manzana medio comida cuelga de una mano, claramente olvidada.

 

Loki se las arregla para suprimir la urgencia de regodearse, menos mal, pero no puede evitar de subir su mentón, solo un poco, haciéndole saber a Thor que Loki no será tan fácil de vencer.

 

“Impresionante,” Thor dice, sus cejas levantadas. Desechando su manzana. “Ahora dime, ¿en dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?”

 

“Es una tradición para los Jotuns pequeños ser entrenados como bailarines. Mi primer maestro pensó que sería una buena inversión. Él sabía que haría dinero y asi asegurarme un mejor futuro.” Loki dice encogiéndose de hombros. “Lo disfruto”

 

 “Ya veo” Thor dice, considerándolo. Sus ojos arrastrándose por el cuerpo de Loki, y persistiendo en las piernas de Loki y su delgado vientre.

 

“Creo que dejare que dances en el banquete de mi coronación.” Thor declara, acariciando su barba. “Sí. Creo que eso sería conveniente. Sería una buena oportunidad para…” La sonrisa de Thor regresa, más brillante que nunca, “expresar tu placer.”

 

“Sería un honor,” Loki dice entre dientes.

 

“¡Excelente!” Thor exclama, aplaudiendo. “Ya está arreglado, entonces.”

 

Se levanta y camina hacia Loki. La sonrisa de Thor se funde en algo más oscuro, más _predatorio,_  y Loki lucha por no echar para atrás. Loki ha olvidado cuan putamente _imponente_ Thor es. La victoria que ha clamado meros momentos antes de repente se siente muy lejos.

 

Thor quita unos mechones del cabello de Loki de su cara.

 

“Vas a ser mi buen pequeño bailarín, ¿no es asi?

 

“Si,” Loki dice, porque no tiene elección. Su corazón martillando en su pecho; Thor esta tan cerca, imponiéndose sobre él, radiando calor.

 

Thor gime, su mano rozando el rostro de Loki, hasta que su pulgar aterriza en el labio inferior de Loki. “¿Vas a _bailar_ , solo para mí?” 

 

Loki se paraliza, tragando nerviosamente, y mirando a todos lados menos a l rostro de Thor. Noto el modo sugestivo de su tono.

 

“Si,” Loki dice, su voz apenas un susurro.

 

“¿Si, que?”

 

 “Si, su majestad,” Loki dice miserablemente.

 

La sonrisa de Thor probablemente tragara toda la cara de Loki. Y Loki lo _odia_ , por hacerlo sentir de esta manera, tan pequeño y vulnerable. _Débil._ Los ojos de Loki arden, y reza para que al menos, tenga la suficiente dignidad para que Thor no lo vea llorar.

 

Thor juega con su labio por un momento, presionando la punta de su pulgar dentro de la boca de Loki. Loki respira pesadamente en el dedo de Thor y espera que termine.

 

Thor gruñe profundamente en su garganta, concentrado en Loki. Por un segundo, Loki piensa que Thor lo tirara al suelo ahí mismo y lo tomara como un animal. Loki se tensa en preparación, pero en cambio, Thor retrocede, irguiéndose y recomponiéndose.

 

Loki deja escapar un aliento que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo.

 

“Enviare a los mejores músicos para que asi puedas ensayar” Thor dice. Su voz parece haberse profundizado. “Para mi coronación, _espero lo mejor_.”

 

Loki asiente, su voz fallándole.

 

“Bien,” Thor murmura.

 

Con eso se vuelve en sus pies, y con un torbellino rojo, se ha ido.

 

Loki cae al suelo, sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor protectoramente, y su corazón volviendo a pulso normal.

 

Esta tan, _tan jodido_.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki empieza a ensayar para la coronación casi inmediatamente. Tiene permiso para usar el estudio de danza del palacio, el cual por lo menos le permite más espacio para practicar sus acrobacias y piruetas.

 

Loki trabaja en la coreografía, pero se tarda en tener buenos resultados y se frustra a menudo. Él es un perfeccionista; las sesiones con la que ha estado satisfecho el dia anterior de repente parecen haberse esfumado esta mañana. Loki trabaja y rehace su coreografía hasta que esta tan fastidiado que para con un jadeo. Tiene que ser _perfecto._ Tiene que ser asi. Si quiere sobrevivir, tiene que jugar este juego.

 

Su única consolación es que la música que ha elegido fue aprobada por el comité de planificación; que dios lo perdone si tiene que danzar alguna terrible pieza de trompeta Asgardiana. Ya habrá suficientes trompetas chillando ese dia. Si hay una cosa que a Loki le quedo claro acerca de los Asgardianos, es que a ellos les gusta su comida, sus bebidas, y sus _ruidos_.

 

Loki mueve su carpa hacia al estudio y termina durmiendo ahí, escondido dentro de un trastero que huele a húmedo. En cualquier lado se siente abierto y expuesto. Sin Odin, no tiene protección, y tiene idea de lo que unas manos lascivas podrían hacer después de una noche de abundantes bebidas. Loki no es tan estúpido para creer que Thor fuera a intervenir y venir a rescatarlo si fuera atacado. El probablemente disfrutaría ver a Loki sufriendo, luego echarlo por estar estropeado. No sería la primera vez…

 

 Loki respira profundamente para calmarse. Él puede hacer esto. Él era la estrella de su estudio, el favorito de Angrboda. Y si pudo bailar para la satisfacción de ese anciano, entonces no debería tener ningún problema con estos incultos brutos.

 

Loki está en el medio de una perfecta vuelta cuando un escudero lo interrumpe.

 

“Has sido convocado,” dice simplemente.

 

“¿Ahora?”

 

“Si, ahora mismo.” El escudero le dice impacientemente.

 

Oh, ¡que estupendo!

 

Thor está buscando algo con lo que jugar.

 

Loki se cambia rápidamente a su vestimenta usual, se suelta su cabello, y sigue al escudero hacia los aposentos imperiales: las habitaciones que una vez compartió con el Padre de Todo. Ahora lucen diferentes, han sido redecoradas con los colores y la insignia de Thor. Lo que antes solía ser familiar ahora parece extraño y extranjero. Amenazante.

 

Es guiado hacia el comedor, usado para cuando el Rey desee cenar privadamente con sus íntimos invitados. Thor está en la mesa, delante de él, un banquete variado de tentadores platos exóticos. El estómago de Loki ruge ante semejante vista. Unas amables sirvientas le han estado dando comida sigilosamente, pero a veces no tienen nada sobrante, o simplemente se olvidan de traerle algo, y Loki es muy orgulloso para pedir. No ha comido nada desde el dia anterior, y ahora que ha parado de danzar, no tiene nada para distraerse de su creciente hambre.

 

“Ah, Loki,” Thor sonríe.

 

Loki se acerca y se arrodilla hasta el suelo, luego se endereza. 

“Majestad.”

 

“Me estaba preguntando como está yendo mi danza,” Thor dice ociosamente, masticando una pata de pollo. Sus labios brillando por la grasa, y el estómago de Loki ruge con envidia. “Me dijeron que estás trabajando muy duro. Estas cansando a mis músicos.”

 

“Mi único deseo es honrar su nombre.”

 

Suena tan transparente a sus oídos, pero Thor simplemente se ríe.

 

“¡Que palabras tan dulces! Haces que mis pasteles parezcan cenizas en comparación.”

 

Thor chasquea sus dedos a su copa vacía, esperando a que Loki la llene. Loki lo hace, vaciándole vino hasta que Thor le indique que pare. Loki puede ver que ya ha tenido varias copas esta noche, asi que se mantiene alerta. Thor ya de por si es bastante impredecible incluso sin el beneficio del alcohol.

 

“Quiero que esta danza sea… algo _grande_. Algo nuevo y excitante. Algo que ellos nunca hayan visto antes. Quiero _maravillarlos_.”

 

“¿Tiene algo específico en mente, mi señor?”

 

“¿Yo? Diablos, no. Dejare esas cosas para las mentes creativas, soy más un _guerrero_ que un artista.” 

 

Loki nota la manera en que lo dice, intencionado o no, pero sostiene su lengua.

 

“Me gusto esa vuelta que hiciste,” Thor dice pensativamente, limpiando la grasa de sus labios con pase suave de su lengua. “Y ese salto.”

 

Thor hace una pausa, frustrado ante falta de entendimiento en el rostro de Loki.

 

“Tú sabes. Corriste y saltaste de costado,” Thor hace gesto circular con sus dedos. “Piernas en el air-“

 

“¿Aéreas, mi señor?”

 

“Bueno, no sabría decirlo,” Thor chasquea. “Hazlo. Déjame verlo.”

 

Loki aprieta su mandíbula, pero se contiene y obedece. _Como un maldito mono de circo_. Solo necesita unos pasos para hacerlo, lanzando hacia atrás su pierna y elevándola sin esfuerzo en el aire, luego aterrizando y volteandose erguidamente.

 

“Si,” Thor dice, tragando ligeramente. “Esa es. Esas. Me gustan esas.”

 

Loki asiente e inclina su cabeza.

 

“Asi que, has esas, y las piruetas, y cualquier otra cosa, no me importa. Pero que sea hermoso. No debería ser difícil para ti.” Thor dice esto último casi para sí mismo.

Loki está desconcertado.

 

¿Acaso Thor acaba de… darle un cumplido?

 

“Te darás cuenta, por supuesto, que trascendental ocasión es esta. Tendré a la entera nobleza Asgardiana ahí, también extranjeros dignatarios y soberanos.” Thor lo mira, “Probablemente no tenga que recordarte acerca de las consecuencia si fallas. No hare el tonto en mi propia coronación.”

 

“Sera perfecto,” Loki le segura, levantando su mentón ligeramente, como si hiciera frente al reto de Thor con su propio reto. 

 

“Bien,” Thor murmura. “Ahora entonces, creí que,” Thor lleva una cucharada de risotto a su boca, “como mi padre hacia que le leyeras –como tú dices- entonces tal vez debería tener una muestra de tus habilidades.” Thor hace una seña a la mesilla. “Por ahí.”

 

Loki arrastra los pies hasta llegar al libro que Thor le indico. Le quita el cuero encuadernado y frunce el ceño.

 

_Jotun: La raza de Jotunheim._

Oh, bastante entretenido.

“Capitulo ocho,” Thor demanda fríamente, y Loki va hasta la página apropiada.

 

“Capitulo ocho. Acerca de… la raza pequeña de Jotuns,” Loki empieza con una voz temblorosa, de repente nervioso. Se arriesga a darle una mirada a Thor, este le sonríe animándolo a leer. Loki puede ver que el libro debe ser viejo, siglos tal vez. Pero no importa. A Loki lo han insultado de peores maneras, y será insultado peor.

 

“De todas las criaturas en Jotunheim, una de las menos conocidas y estudiadas es la raza pequeña de Jotuns-“

 

“Sigue, habla alto, ponle un poco de vida,” Thor interrumpe, masticando ruidosamente. “Esta es información pertinente para ti.”

 

Loki aprieta sus dientes y vuelve a empezar.

 

“De todas las criaturas en Jotunheim, una de las menos conocidas y estudiadas es la raza pequeña de Jotuns. Reconocida por su corta estatura, esta raza es relativamente una rara anormalidad genética, ocurriendo una en cada cinco mil nacimientos. Muy pocas sobreviven hasta la adultez, siendo especialmente vulnerables a frías temperaturas, enfermedades y malnutrición…” 

 

Loki hace una pausa, mirando hacia arriba. Thor lo está mirando expectativamente. “Continua.”

 

Loki continua, leyendo la vieja información acerca de su raza, acerca de las probables causas del síndrome, sus variadas manifestaciones, subtipos y los resultados. Todo se siente bastante surreal, estar leyendo en voz alta acerca de si mismo en esta manera tan detallada, científica, y nada menos que para el próximo a ser Rey de Asgard. Loki casi podría reír a la absurda dirección que su vida ha tomado. Aunque el mismo se metió en todo este desastre…

 

Su mente deambula mientras lee, como si no lo fuera a hacer. Después de pasar tantas horas leyéndole en voz alta a Odin, Loki casi puede automáticamente leer sin necesariamente tener que pensar en lo que está diciendo.

 

Un diagrama en el lado opuesto de la página llama la atención de la esquina de su ojo. Describe el tamaño promedio entre las razas pequeñas de Jotuns y la normal, mostrándolas de lado a lado. La ilustración que representa a su raza le llega al ombligo a la de su compatriota, lo cual es más o menos cuan alto Loki es comparado con Helblindi, aunque algunos Gigantes crecen mucho más alto, y algunos mucho más pequeños que Loki.

 

 Loki recuerda lo que es darse cuenta que su brote de crecimiento no estaba viniendo, lo que es ser una anormalidad, que siempre estaría congelado en este cuerpo. El recuerda sus sueños, recuerda siendo un feroz guerrero. Luego vino el… incidente. Helblindi prácticamente lo tiro a Angrboda brevemente después de enterarse, y, bueno, no hay mucha lógica en llorar por eso ahora.

 

Thor _debe_ estar consciente de la intersexualidad de Loki, Loki de repente piensa. ¿Cómo puede ser Rey de Asgard y _no_ saber eso? ¡Él se debe de haberse dado cuenta que todos los Jotuns de raza pequeña tienen un solo género! Lo dice ahí mismo en el libro. Aunque Helblindi embrujo a Loki con un hechizo para blanquear su color de piel, haciéndolo parecer más un Aesir, él ha decido dejar esa parte de el sin alterar.

 

“ _A los hombres le gustara_ ,” Su hermano le aseguro. “ _A los hombres le gusta todo con un caliente y húmedo agujero_ …”

 

Que tranquilizador.

 

Es divertido pensar que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de acostarse con Odin. Loki incluso trato de hacerlo pasar una o dos veces, cuando entro por primera vez en la habitación del Padre de Todo, pero Odin siempre lo rechazo gentilmente. La primera vez, Loki asumió que era porque el padre de todo no podía tener una erección con la que cogérselo – un problema común entre los hombres de avanzada edad. Pero luego, mientras el tiempo pasaba, empezó a pensar que la barrera era psicológica, más que física. Porque si Odin no podía coger a Loki, él podría fácilmente ordenarle que use un dildo, o incluso que alguien más se cogiera a Loki mientras él veía. Odin nunca lo forzó ante tales indignidades; todo lo que él quería era un oído amable que lo escuchara y un hombro en el que apoyarse.

 

Él era el mundo entero de Loki.

 

“Y bueno, ¿tú eres asi?”

 

La voz profunda de Thor corto su monologo interior. Loki se sobresalta y mira hacia arriba, perdido.

 

“¿No estas prestando atención? ¡Y eso que te traje este libro para tu propio beneficio!” Thor sonríe, claramente divertido. “¿Tienes pelo corporal?”

 

“¿Disculpa?” Loki dice antes de captarlo. El siente como se ruboriza desde su cuello. Thor solo se ríe.

 

Loki baja la mirada y vuelve a leer el párrafo que acaba de leer en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que dice. Realmente se debió de haber enfocado un poco más.

 

No hay ninguna lógica en mentir; Thor podría simplemente desnudarlo y saberlo por sí mismo.

“No. No tengo.”

 

“¿Nada en absoluto?” Los ojos de Thor se pasean brevemente por el cuerpo de Loki, desde su entrepierna, luego hacia arriba otra vez.

 

“No.” Loki dice, apretando su mandíbula. Luego se acuerda y añade, “Su alteza.”

 

“Huh.” Thor dice. Pasando su lengua sobre sus dientes, luego se vuelve hacia su comida. “Asi que eres como un Gigante pre-pubescente permanentemente.”

 

  “Supongo que lo puedes llamar asi.”

 

Debió de haber una áspera, y amarga pizca en su tono, porque Thor solo sonríe más.

 

“Bueno, todos los Jotuns se vuelven calvos en su pubertad, ¿cierto?” Thor toma otro mordisco a su pollo. “¿Perder el cabello en sus cabezas, brotar cuernos, y crecer unos cuantos centímetros más…?  Los únicos que he visto con cabello como el tuyo eran niños.” 

 

“No lo sé,” Loki dice.

 

“¿No lo sabes?”

 

“Fui separado de los de mi tipo desde que recuerdo.”

 

“Huh,” Thor dice de nuevo, sin ninguna simpatía. Luego toma un largo trago de vino. “Bueno, es algo bueno que encontré ese libro para ti, ¿verdad?”

 

“Si, mi señor.” Loki dice llanamente. “Gracias.”

 

“Aunque, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro porque mi padre dejo que le leyeras” Thor habla lentamente. “Era un poco… seco para mi gusto. Pero estoy seguro que tienes _otras_ habilidades que sean de valor. Cierto, Loki.”

 

Thor pone los cubiertos sobre su plato despejado y gruñe en satisfacción. Se reclina, rascando su estómago, y sienta sus ojos en Loki.

 

“¿Qué hiciste, para que te amara tanto?”

 

Los ojos de Loki se levantan por un momento, luego vuelve a mirar hacia abajo. Se remueve bajo la mirada de Thor, inseguro si la pregunta es retórica o si Thor está esperando una respuesta.

 

“Yo… me preocupaba por él,” Loki dice lentamente.

 

Thor se burla.

 

“Te sentabas con él,” empieza lentamente, “Susurrabas en su oído. Tú eras su apoyo y su confidente. Aceptaste sus regalos y privilegios. Te acostaste con él cada noche. Y yo te pregunto, Loki,” Thor pausa, “¿Acaso crees que soy un imbécil?·

 

No hay manera de convencer a Thor de la verdad, de su relación con Odin. Loki ni siquiera recuerda haber dicho que dormía con el padre de todo, Thor debe de verlo como un caramelo medio masticado. Y si lo niega, bueno. Eso probablemente no sería bueno de igual manera.

 

“Cree lo que quieras,” Loki dice delicadamente. “Él era un hombre solitario.”

 

Thor se sienta completamente, contemplativamente.

 

“El nunca paro de amar a tu madre,” Loki se arriesga.

 

Los ojos de Thor instantáneamente se oscurecen. “No te _atrevas_ hablar de mi madre,” gruñe. “No sabes _nada_ de ella.”

 

Loki murmura una disculpa, y mira hacia otro lado. Nota mental: Thor es delicado acerca de su madre.

 

“No eres más que una puta reemplazable,” Thor dice mordazmente, afilando sus palabras para infligir el máximo daño. “Hay miles como tu esperando para tomar tu lugar. Solo hubo _una_ Reina de Asgard.”  

 

Loki inclina su cabeza asi Thor no lo vera hacer una mueca de dolor. Porque _es_ verdad. Siempre ha sido verdad. No hay nadie en todos los Reinos que lo extrañaría si se fuera. Cualquier afección que el padre de todo tenía por el tal vez fue construida en una mentira, pero al menos a él le importaría si Loki fuera lanzado del Bifrost cayendo en el olvido.

 

Cae el silencio por un largo rato, el temperamento de Thor sigue inflamado, sofocante, colgando sobre Loki como una nube oscura. Loki se queda ahí tensamente, tratando de no encogerse y esperando nada más que una despedida para siempre. Luego hierve para sus adentros y maldice que Thor lo haga sentir tan completamente sin poder.

 

Thor mira hacia él.

 

“Ven aquí,” gruñe, haciendo una perezosa seña con su mano, sus ojos inyectados en rojos por la bebida.

 

Loki no está seguro si Thor planea pegarle o algo parecido, pero no se queja, poniendo el libro a un lado y aproximándose hacia su maestro. Thor toca su muslo y Loki obedientemente, sin pensarlo, se sube a su regazo, e instantáneamente es golpeado por cuan _diferente_ Thor se siente. Thor es más firme, más muscular, rebozando en juventud y vigor, en donde Odin era suave por la edad. Loki se sienta erguidamente, incapaz de relajarse después de que le haya gritado. Thor es una cifra desconocida, impredecible, y Loki todavía no sabe cómo navegar sus cambiantes estados. Odin era más amable. Seguro. Él nunca puso una mano en Loki y  nunca levanto su voz. Odin habia mostrado más amabilidad a Loki que cualquier otra persona, Aesir o Jotun, y por un breve, estúpido momento, Loki…lo _extraño_.

 

“¿Bueno? Adelante. Toma lo que te guste,” Thor dice atrás de él. Si Loki fuera más joven e ingenuo, habría jurado que era una especie de disculpa. Pero él sabe que no es asi, y sabe que Thor es incapaz de sentir remordimiento.

 

Loki recuerda un tiempo cuando habría estado ofendido si le ofrecieran las sobras, como si fuera un perro en la mesa de su maestro, pero Loki sabe que ahora depende de la caridad de Thor. Su estómago retumba casi dolorosamente, y es recordado cuanto tiempo ha esperado por una deliciosa comida.

 

Loki arranca un pedazo de la carne que Thor dejo, mayormente comida, y llena su boca, masticando ávidamente y tragándolo medio entero. Toma el salmón bañado en limón y pan con mantequilla de ajo. Es suave y viscoso y _delicioso._ Por supuesto _,_ solo lo mejor en la mesa del Rey.

 

“Estabas hambriento,” Thor remarca, y señala un plato a Loki. “Prueba este.”

 

Loki lo hace, metiendo una salchicha medio mordida  en su boca y casi gruñendo. Las papas en porciones y el estofado de cordero están simplemente maravillosos. Loki prueba todo lo que puede alcanzar, hasta que su estómago estaba casi lleno y sacio. Esta tan aliviado de finalmente tener una comida real que ni siquiera registra la mano caliente de Thor en su muslo, primero descansando, luego acariciando.

 

Loki se congela, su corazón martilleando en su pecho, luego inmediatamente se reprende por eso. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Thor podría ordenarle que se ponga en cuatro, de rodillas, de espaldas, en cualquier momento; Loki no está en posición de refutar. El asunto esta completamente fuera de sus manos. ¿Asi que porque preocuparse por eso ahora?

 

Thor no hace nada más mientras Loki termina y su cena es limpiada. Los sirvientes no le dan una segunda mirada, no es como si importara que lo hicieran, Loki está acostumbrado a ser manoseado en público. Todos ya creen que es una puta; no es como si puede hundirse algo más.

 

Thor está tranquilo a su espalda, ocasionalmente moviéndose. Sus dedos subiendo por la piel de la nuca de Loki y deslizando su cabello hacia un lado sobre su hombro, haciendo que se le erice la piel a su paso, sorprendentemente suave. Su cara está ahí mismo –ahí mismo- y Loki puede sentir su respiración caliente en su piel, la rasposidad de su barba. A Loki le entran escalofríos, pero queda quieto.

 

“Toma esto,” Thor dice bajamente. Le pasa a Loki un tazón de fresas que los sirvientes han traído. Toma una y la sumerge en un tazón de chocolate caliente derretido, luego la trae a los labios de Loki. Aunque ya está bastante lleno, Loki sabe que es mejor no refutar.

 

Loki toma la fresa en su boca, cuidadoso de no rozar los dedos de Thor. La fresa es pequeña y está completamente bañada por el chocolate oscuro. Loki gime apreciativamente y mastica, atreviéndose a mirar a Thor, quien lo mira rápidamente de vuelta con ojos oscuros.

 

Intrigado, Thor le da otra. Loki hace un show esta vez, lamiendo sus labios cuando una pequeña gota de chocolate cae en su labio inferior. Los ojos de Thor lo atraviesan como dagas. Loki probablemente está loco, pero extrañamente se siente… poderoso asi. La atención de Thor es regocijante de cierta manera que Loki no estaba esperando. Este es el Rey de Asgard, Dios del Trueno – el hombre más poderoso en todos los reinos. Él podría tener a cualquiera, es tan gallardo, y aquí está, con un pequeño Jotun en su regazo, completamente estupefacto.

 

Y tal vez a Loki siempre le ha emocionado el peligro y lo desconocido, porque por primera vez desde que Odin cayó en el sueño, Loki cree que tal vez pueda hacer esto. Si juega bien sus cartas, podría tener a Thor por la base de su polla. Él podría ganarse la confianza de Thor y completar la misión que le encomendaron. Podría ir a casa, su deuda pagada, y vivir el resto de sus dias en paz.

 

Por supuesto, seducir a Thor presentaría un considerable cambio de planes. Loki está completamente seguro que no será capaz de salirse con la suya sin tener que cogérselo. Pero luego no es como que entro en esta misión pensando que va a salir sin su honor manchado de alguna manera.

 

Loki no tiene nada que perder.

 

Cuando Thor trae la otra fresa a los labios de Loki, Loki con toda la intención toca con su lengua la punta de los dedos de Thor, lamiendo el exceso de chocolate. Thor gruñe profundo en su garganta. Él debe saber que Loki lo hizo intencionalmente, porque se desvía completamente de la fruta y funde dos dedos en el chocolate.

 

Llámalo el instinto exhibicionista de Loki si quieres, pero tan pronto como Thor trae sus dedos hacia los labios de Loki, Loki los mete dentro de su boca y los chupa con un gemido de satisfacción, arremolinando su lengua alrededor de ellos, balanceando su cabeza, tomándolo hasta los nudillos. Continúa chupándolos después de que el chocolate se fue, e incluso se atreve a mirar a Thor a través de sus pestañas. Dándose cuenta como Thor respira rápidamente ante la mirada de los ojos verdes de Loki.

 

Ante esto, Thor saca sus dedos de la boca de Loki con un húmedo pop, luego lo ajusta para que quede su espalda presionada contra su pecho, con el aliento caliente de Thor en su hombro. Sus brazos envolviendo el torso de Loki abrazándolo. El desliza su mano sobre el plano vientre de Loki, deslizándose sobre la seda de su vestido. Su mano es suave sobre la piel de Loki e inconscientemente se inclina hacia el calor del tacto de Thor, un suspiro escapándose de sus labios. Loki ni siquiera está seguro de seguir siendo parte de su acto.

 

Thor se vuelve más atrevido, sobando el pecho de Loki y pasado su pulgar sobre sus pezones hasta que se despiertan. Antes de saberlo, las manos delgadas de Loki están sobre las de Thor, guiando sus movimientos y manteniéndolo en donde le gusta más. Thor está jadeando en la unión de su cuello. Todo se siente tan caliente, tan febril y brumoso. Loki casi se olvida lo que está haciendo – _con quien esta_.

 

Thor lo aprieta más hacia él, empujando a Loki en su regazo hacia la erección de Thor, el bulto prominente debajo de todas las pesadas capas de la ropa de Thor. Sus manos viajan cada vez más bajo, y más bajo, hasta que está frotando el lugar entre las piernas de Loki-

 

“Ahh,” Loki jadea, por que verdaderamente no estaba esperando la oleada de calor subiendo por su columna. No ha sido tocado en…años. En demasiado tiempo…

 

¡Pero él no puede entregarse como una prostituta cualquiera! Loki tiene que demostrar que él es diferente. Si va a jugar a acostarse con esta bestia, no será tendido sobre una mesa como una puta de taberna. Loki será reclamado en los aposentos imperiales, en las más finas sedas, en brocado, caoba y oro. Estos pensamientos lo llenan de una profunda satisfacción. Si, Loki dejara que Thor lo coja, en cualquier manera que le guste, sin importar cuan salvaje y sucio sea…

 

…Pero tendrá que hacerlo cuando Loki tome el lugar de una Reina.

 

Thor se mueve para alcanzar la entrepierna de Loki, y este se sobresalta.

 

“Para,” Loki murmura, revolviéndose y tratando de zafarse. “Para, para.”

 

Thor se echa hacia atrás, pestañeando todo aturdido.

 

“¿Qué?”

 

Thor aparentemente no está acostumbrado a ser rechazado, porque gruñe y continúa, forcejeando mas esta vez.

 

“¡No!” Loki se retuerce. “No, para. Por favor.”

Ante esto, Thor para, su rostro retorciéndose con un terrible gruñido.

 

“Como te _atreves_ ,” Thor murmura. Toma un puño del cabello de Loki y de un tirón echa su cabeza hacia atrás. Loki deja escapar un grito de dolor, y por un momento, considera en cambiar su plan. “Pequeño esclavo, pequeño y jodido esclavo, ¡no tienes ningún derecho para rechazarme! ¡Debí haberte azotado!”

 

“No estoy rechazándolo, mi señor; Solo le estoy pidiendo que espere.”

 

“Esperar,” Thor repite, como si la sola idea propuesta rodeara lo inconcebible.

 

“Si,” Loki dice, tragando sus nervios. “Hasta la noche de su coronación.”

 

Thor ríe ominosamente, misteriosamente divertido por la audacia se su pequeño esclavo.

 

“¿Y por qué debería?” Thor gruñe. Tira la cabeza de Loki hacia atrás, pero esta vez, Loki se las arregla para tragar su alarido. “¿Cuándo te sientas en mi regazo y me _provocas_ de esta manera? ¿Por qué me importaría, si estas dispuesto o no?” 

 

“Porque,” Loki dice. “Te _gustara_ cuando esté dispuesto.”

 

Thor parece pausar ante esto, pero no suelta su agarre del cabello de Loki.

 

“Creo que me gusta cuando tu linda cara esta bañada en lágrimas.”

 “Entonces considera esto,” Loki se opone, “Esa noche será la de tu mayor triunfo, después que toda Asgard aclame el nacimiento de tu Reinado dorado, brindis para tu salud y prosperidad, celebraciones y festines hasta el amanecer, te acostaras, como el único y verdadero Rey de Asgard, y me tomaras como siempre has querido.”

 

Loki balancea sus caderas en pequeños círculos contra la polla de Thor, haciéndolo gruñir.

 

 “¿No sería eso más placentero, mi señor?”

 

“Eres una altanera creatura,” gruñe, apretando su agarre en las caderas de Loki, “Solo abrirás las piernas para un Rey, ¿no es asi?”

 

Loki se oprime más. “No soy un esclavo ordinario.”

 

“Claramente no,” Thor dice, pero Loki no puede descifrar si se está tomando seriamente la propuesta de Loki. La duda se fortalece mientras espera.

 

“Quiero que,”  Loki sigue pecaminosamente, ganando confianza, “me veas bailar el dia de tu gloria. Quiero que me presentes, vestido en seda y oro, asi cada hombre rebanaría la garganta de su madre solo para tener una oportunidad de tocarme. Quiero que sientan envidia de ti, porque sabrán que te pertenezco, solo a ti, y que estaré calentando tu cama hasta que la noche termine. Y luego quiero que me recuestes, en tu primera noche en la cama imperial, y me cojas a tu placer, hasta que llore y ruegue que pares.”

 

“Loki…” Thor gruñe en advertencia.

 

“Quiero ser tu más preciada joya,” Loki gime, “y quiero ser tu sucia perra.”

 

Thor sonríe, pero debajo de su elevado semblante Loki puede ver que está _destrozado_ , dolorosamente excitado, estruendoso y tenso, y posiblemente rendido y sin palabras. Sus fosas nasales llameando, y su mandíbula apretada, pero por la mirada en sus ojos, Loki puede ver que gano.

 

“De donde saliste,” Thor murmura. “Pequeño demonio.”

 

Loki sonríe locamente, pero su sonrisa se desvanece cuando Thor le da a su cabello otro cuel tirón, luego lo tira al suelo.

 

Thor se vuelve a sentar en su silla silenciosamente. Sin saber que más hacer, Loki se arrodilla a los pies de Thor y espera. Desde la esquina de su ojo, puede ver a los dedos de Thor moverse inquietamente en él apoya brazos. Sus botas golpeando ligeramente el suelo.

 

“Tráeme un brandy.”

 

Temblorosamente, Loki se levanta del suelo y hace lo que Thor le ordeno. Siente los ojos de Thor clavándose en su cuello mientras va, quemando su piel. Tan pronto como sale de la habitación, Loki deja escapar la más grande exhalación de su vida.

 

“Mierda,” susurra para sí mismo, temblando aunque extrañamente regocijado. “Mierda, mierda.”

 

Llega al gabinete de licores de Odin y le prepara la bebida a Thor, sus manos temblando mientras echa el líquido, sonriendo maniáticamente.

Thor lo _escucho_.

 

Loki casi llega al borde de perder el control, pero se esforzó para mantener la cordura.

 

Resulta que el Príncipe Heredero Thor, quien está acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quiere. No es impertinente a los _encantos_ de Loki. Él es como cualquier otro hombre. Él puede ser _domesticado_.

 

Loki se toma un momento para recomponerse, suprimiendo la ridícula sonrisa que trata de dominar su rostro, luego vuelve a el comedor con una servilleta plateada envolviendo el brandy de Thor. Thor está mirando el fuego, tenso. Apenas nota que Loki le ha traído el trago, y no le dice ni una sola palabra. El probablemente sigue horrible, dolorosamente excitado, y es _Loki_ es que le hizo eso.

 

“No seré gentil contigo,” Thor le advierte.

 

Loki asiente. Él sabe que no hay manera de que pueda acostarse con el Dios del Trueno y escapar ileso.

 

Thor le da un sorbo a su brandy.

 

“Sera mejor que valgas la pena.”      

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Thor es una oscura nube de truenos cuando esta disgustado. Y Loki se da cuenta, porque ha estado lloviendo durante toda la semana en Asgard. El terrible humor de Thor es prácticamente palpable, llenando el aire con una tensión eléctrica que haría que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca a cualquier guerrero. Loki no es el único que puede sentirlo. Los cortesanos y los miembros del Consejo saben cómo tratarlo cuando esta asi, por muy buen Rey que Thor es –decisivo, astuto y capaz- también puede ser veleidoso y vengativo, rápido para prenderse en rabia e incluso más rápido prender para la ira. No es un hombre con el que puedes jugar.

 

Sin embargo, Loki se repite a si mismo (simpática y repetitivamente) que está yendo por el camino exacto. ¡Él no puede simplemente abrir sus piernas cuando Thor lo desee! Si se entregara tan prematuramente, entonces no valdría nada para Thor. Es igual como cuando Loki entrenaba a los cachorros de hielo cuando era pequeño. ¡No puedes simplemente darle un pedazo de carne de foca cada vez que se quejen o lo pidan! Si eres dócil, solos los entrenaras para que se quejen y pidan más en el futuro.

 

Cachorro de hielo o Rey de Asgard, es todo lo mismo, en realidad. Se trata de _consistencia_ , estableciendo límites y pegándoles.

 

Loki se repite esto a sí mismo esto como un mantra cuando Thor lo llama.

 

Siempre lo solicita por las tardes, después de que Loki haya pasado todo el día ensayando. Para ese entonces, usualmente está cansado hasta los huesos y famélico, pero Thor siempre hace a Loki esperar a que termine de comer para luego permitirle agarrar sus sobras. Es solo un golpe más para su dignidad. La única consolación de Loki es que desde esa vez, Thor no ha hecho nada para tocarlo. Solo porque Thor dio su palabra de que va a esperar, no significa que lo va a hacer. Una promesa a un esclavo no cuenta para nada.

 

La mayoría del tiempo, Thor es lo suficientemente civilizado, ordenando a Loki a ir a buscar esto o aquello, llenar su copa, cebar el fuego, prender su pipa. En las tardes como esta, Odin usualmente le daría a Loki mandados que hacer, o lo dejaba leer, o dejarlo hacer sus ejercicios en frente de los espejos. Thor no le da tantas libertades, asi que Loki pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo arrodillado en el suelo a los pies de Thor, mirando fijamente el fuego y esperando con un suspiro agotador para atender los caprichos de Thor.    

 

“¿En dónde estás durmiendo?” Thor pregunta de la nada, bajando su libro para mirar a Loki.

 

Loki titubea, queriendo mentir pero sabiendo que es mejor no hacerlo.

 

“En el salón de danza,” dice. “En un… trastero.”

 

Thor sonríe, pero parece estar ocultando una mueca de enojo.

 

“Algo decadente ya que dormiste en la cama imperial.”

 

Loki mira hacia otro lado con un encogimiento de hombros. “Es tranquilo y… privado. Nadie me molesta por las noches,”

 

Eso y que no tiene a otro lugar a donde ir.

 

“Ya veo,” Thor dice, chasqueando su lengua. Luego vuelve la intención a devuelta a su libro, y la conversación ha terminado.

 

***

Al siguiente dia, Loki es informado por una sirvienta que ha sido trasladado a una habitación en uno de las viejos salas del harem, el cual no ha sido usado desde que Odin se casó con la Reina Frigga muchos millones de años atrás. Odin la amaba tanto que decidió mantenerse fiel a ella. Loki no hubiese creído esto si no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo solo con Odin. El Padre de Todo hablada de ella de una manera tan amorosa, que Loki a veces se sorprendía a si mismo encontrándose celoso de que tanto amor pueda ser compartido entre dos personas. Por lo que Loki ha oído, Odin solía ser como Thor cuando era joven, temerario y arrogante, ansioso de guerra y gloria, hasta que Frigga lo suavizo. Es gracias a ella que Odin se convirtió en un Rey tan amado, respetado y adorado por la gente de su Reino.

 

Esto le da esperanza a Loki.

 

El viejo apartamento del harem es lo suficientemente agradable, con individuales cubículos rodeando la sala central, un cuarto de baños grande y un jardín privado. Hay espacio para por lo menos doce concubinas. Cada entrada está enmarcada unas verjas doradas con la función de mantener afuera a los intrusos de noche. Aunque no están cerrada, Loki no puede evitar sentirse acorralado, como un ave exótica en un una jaula con un tigre.

 

Loki supone que su lugar aquí tiene más sentido. Para Thor, él es más que un esclavo ordinario, pero no tanto como para que pueda clamar por un aposento en los apartamentos imperiales como un consort oficial lo haría. Loki se pregunta si Thor tiene intención de llenar el resto de las habitaciones cuando se convierta en Rey. Aunque Thor ha tenido favoritos en el pasado, su pasión tiende a ser corta e intensa. El hecho de que Loki se las ha arreglado para mantener la atención de Thor por tanto tiempo es bastante inusual.

 

Bueno, Loki no es un esclavo ordinario, y solo mira a su habitación en el harem como algo temporal. Después de la coronación de Thor, Loki dormirá al lado de Thor, como lo haría una Reina. Loki no dejara que lo saquen después de que Thor termine con él. No. Loki no es desechable. Para que Loki tenga éxito, no puede dejar que Thor lo vea como otro hoyo al que coger.

 

Loki se acomoda, irónicamente, esta es la manera humillante que Thor le inflige. Thor lo debe encontrar intrigante, de otra manera, no se molestaría en atormentarlo tanto. Loki incluso cree que puede detectar una pequeña muestra de afección cada vez que Thor se mofa de él.

 

Eso, o Loki simplemente esta exhausto y delirante y su imaginación le está jugando bromas.

 

Por la tarde, Thor lo llama para servirle a él y a sus cuatro amigos más cercanos; el gordo, la dama, el guapo y el pequeño, en su comedor privado. Loki va con su mirada baja, tranquilo sabiendo que Thor no lo asaltara mientras esta en presencia de sus amigos. Distraído por su compañía, Thor no jugara con Loki para divertirse. Un pequeño alivio, por lo menos. Loki lo tiene que mantener así hasta la coronación…

 

A pesar de que está haciendo sus deberes, Loki se encuentra aburrido. Llena las copas, sirve los platos, busca esto o aquello. Loki se las arregla para no interrumpir su conversación, y por la mayor parte del tiempo es ignorado, aunque a menudo puede sentir los ojos de Thor en él, fijándose en sus brazos desnudos, en sus muslos, en su culo. Loki echa una mirada al pronto a ser Rey, y tan pronto como sus ojos se conectan, la cara de Thor se funde en una cálida, casi afectiva sonrisa. Seria dulce si no fuera tan… desconcertante. Loki mira hacia otro lado, sus mejillas coloradas.

 

Maldita sea con él.

 

Loki pronto se excusa para ir a llenar una jarra con agua fría. La conversación en la mesa de su maestro sigue sin interrumpirse mientras él va a llenar la jarra; apenas notan su ausencia.

 

Tan pronto como está fuera de vista, el rostro neutro de Loki se rompe con un profundo ceño.

 

¡Esos insufribles, consentidos aristócratas! Perdiendo el tiempo en deportes y banquetes. Ellos no saben lo que es el sufrimiento, el sacrificio, lo que significa ser parte de algo más grande que uno mismo. De donde viene Loki, el honor se tiene que ganar, no conceder, y se pierde rápidamente. La raza Jotun es tan fría e impiadosa como el hielo. Es muy fácil echar a un miembro de una familia. El honor familiar debe ser preservado por sobre todas las cosas; y si un miembro desdichado tiene la infortuna de caer en desgracia… tiene que ser eliminado como una plaga. Esta es la manera en que lo hacen los Gigantes de Hielo. Loki las conoce muy bien.

 

Loki llena la jarra e incluso se imagina escupiendo en ella. Se abstiene, pero la sola idea hace que sus labios se curven en una sonrisa demoniaca. ¡Él podría hacer dicha travesura si se atreviera a usar su magia! Aunque nunca lo haría (sería un gran riesgo que no valdría la pena), Loki perdería la cabeza si no pudiera por lo menos _imaginarlo_. Si los Asgardianos hubiesen sabido que él era un brujo, seria atado, su poder arrebatado hasta que Thor decida cuando y donde utilizarlo. Loki necesita de su magia solo en circunstancias desesperadas. Es su única salvación.

 

Loki esta yendo de regreso al comedero, con la jarra en mano, cuando de la nada, lo agarran desde atrás.

 

Su primer impulso en pelear. También gritar, si no estuviera una mano presionando sobre su boca. Su jarra plateada tintineando en el suelo, botando toda el agua helada en el piso de mármol. Loki se revuelve, temiendo que un guardia finalmente ha perdido su inhibición. Quien sea que es, es mucho más fuerte que Loki, y eso solo lo aterra más.

 

“¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!” Loki grita, luego se irrita cuando ve quien es. ¡La bestia casi se le dio un infarto!

 

“Shhh, cállate, Loki. Cállate. No te voy a coger, estúpido,” Thor dice, acorralando a Loki contra la pared. Sus labios curvándose en una ligera sonrisa divertida. “Por lo menos no todavía.”

 

Loki se pega a la pared, y por un segundo no le cree. Mierda. Su corazón no deja de latir.

 

Se debe reflejar en su cara, porque luego Thor dice, “¡Tan sospechoso!” Toca la nariz de Loki con la punta de su dedo, luego se ríe por el comportamiento salvaje de Loki. “Es casi como si no _confiaras_ en mi”

 

Thor sonríe, y Loki se puede dar cuenta que está jugando, un juego que Loki todavía no sabe cuáles son las reglas. Loki está atrapado, y no tiene más opción que sufrir y esperar por lo mejor.

 

“Solo quería hablar contigo en privado.”

 

“…Esta bien.” Loki lo mira cautelosamente. “¿Y por eso tienes que agarrarme desde atrás?”

 

La sonrisa traviesa de Thor solo se profundiza aún más. “¡Me estaba preguntado si eras tan feroz como lucias! ¡Y no estoy decepcionado!”

 

Loki hace una media sonrisa.

 

“No lo suficientemente feroz, al parecer.”

 

Thor se ríe de nuevo, y hace que el estómago de Loki se revuelva. Luego la cara de Thor se vuelve solemne.

 

“Sé que has estado trabajando muy duro en la danza para mi coronación. Los maestros me han dicho que has estado trabajando bien con los músicos y otros bailarines, y colaborando con ellos en toda la presentación. De hecho, el maestro dijo que está bastante sorprendido por tu comportamiento. Esto me alegra,” Thor declara.

 

Loki se mueve. “Mi único deseo es servirle, mi señor.” Murmura.

 

Thor suelta una risa.  “Oh, Loki. Alagar a las personas te llevara lejos. Pero debo ser serio. Estaba pensando, que tus esfuerzos deben ser recompensados.” Alcanzo el bolsillo de su capa. “Así que te tengo un pequeño regalo.”

 

Loki frunce el ceño confundido. ¡Thor ha estado amargado con él durante toda la semana! ¿Y ahora de repente esta tan amable? Esto no le gusta. Debe ser una trampa o algo, seguramente.

 

Thor le muestra una pequeña bolsita de seda y se lo tiende a Loki.

 

“Ábrelo”

 

Loki desata la cuerda que lo envuelve. Cuando lo abre ve tres bolas doradas del tamaño de una nuez, conectadas unas a las otras por una cuerda. Son un poco pesadas, y mientras Loki las enrolla en su mano, las puede sentir traquetear. Son vacías por dentro, Loki deduce, conteniendo una pequeña bola suelta adentro. Loki no tiene ni la menor idea que es  y para qué son.

 

Luego mira hacia arriba, Thor sigue sonriéndole, evidentemente satisfecho por su reacción.

 

“Um, gracias.” Loki dice, desconcertado. “Son…hermosas.”

 

“Sí. Ahora ponla en tu coño.”

 

Loki pestañea, no está registrando las palabras a la primera..

 

_“¿¿Qué??”_

“Ponlas,” Thor enuncia lentamente, “dentro de tu coño.”

 

Loki hace un extraño sonido de toser. “Yo…um…”

 

“Para eso es que son. Bolas para el placer. Te gustaran. Thor ondea su mano expectante. “Vamos, hazlo.”

 

Loki debió haber sabido que era algo así. Nunca termina bien para el cuándo Thor le sonríe asi.

 

Débilmente dice, “¿Ahora?”

 

No, cuando llegue el Ragnarok,” Thor rueda sus ojos. “Si, ahora. Y rápido. Quiero volver para tomar cena.”

 

“Mi señor, no creo –“

 

“Si no lo haces, yo lo haré por ti,” Thor amenaza, y Loki no tiene duda, pero sin embargo titubea. La sonrisa diabólica de Thor regresa. “¿O de repente te has vuelto tímido? Mi querido Loki, te estas sonrojando…”

 

“No, yo puedo hacerlo,” Loki murmura, resignado.

 

Temblorosamente, mete su mano por debajo de su ropa para alcanzar sus muslos, bastante consciente de la mirada de Thor en él. Sus mejillas arden. ¡Esto no se supone que tiene que pasar! Se suponía que tenía que poner fuera de lugar a Thor, ¡no al revés!

 

Loki mete la primera bola en su entrada vaginal. Sus manos están temblando tan fuerte que piensa que se le caerán. Presiona la primera bola hacia adentro, pero su cavidad se niega, Loki no está lo lubricado o está muy apretado, o tal vez ambos. Y Loki se contrae de dolor.

 

“Yo, uh,” dice tímidamente, su boca seca, “no creo que pue-”

 

Thor levanta sus cejas ante esto.

 

“¿Que, tu pequeño coñito no está lo suficiente mojado?” Thor sonríe. De repente presiona a Loki contra la pared, fijándolo debajo de su considerable cuerpo. “Déjame ayudarte, mascota.”

 

“No, Loki ruega, inútilmente tratando de empujar a Thor y fallando miserablemente. “No, no pued-“

 

“Tranquilo, gatito,” Thor dice. Luego escupe en sus dedos, “Cálmate. Solo lo voy a hacerlo un poco más fácil para ti.”

 

Mete sus dedos mojados debajo del vestido de Loki e inmediatamente golpea su clítoris.

 

Loki hace un chillido al sentir la punta de los dedos de Thor acariciando su clítoris. Él se revuelve debajo de los brazos de Thor, tratando de empujarlo.

 

“¡Te dije –ah! ¡Te dije que no!” Loki grita por lo bajo, tratando de empujarlo, aunque la presión inevitablemente está enviando descargas eléctricas por su columna. “No hasta que-”

 

“¡Dije que no te voy a coger!” Thor exclama, perdiendo su paciencia. “Esto es solo para ti, Loki. ¡Quédate quieto! Te encantara.”

 

 Los dedos de Thor van más hacia abajo, acariciando los labios de Loki y abriendo su vagina.

 

“Ah!” Loki aprieta sus ojos mientras los dedos de Thor se hunden en el.

 

“Joder, eres apretado,” Thor gruñe, penetrando con sus dedos hacia adentro y afuera. “Como una pequeña virgen. Estoy empezando a pensar que me estabas diciendo la verdad acerca de ti y mi padre.”

 

Thor se inclina hacia el oído de Loki, su aliento caliente y su voz llena de oscuras promesas.

 

“Te voy a coger, gatito. Te voy a coger tan fuerte que me sentirás hasta en tu garganta. Voy a cavar un lugar para mi dentro de ti.” Puntúa sus palabras mientras entierra sus dedos, “y te traeré orgasmo tras orgasmo para tu pequeño y cansado cuerpo, hasta que grites hasta quedarte mudo, y que toda Asgard te oiga y sepan lo que verdaderamente eres.”

 

Loki solloza inútilmente mientras los dedos de Thor acarician dentro de él, dentro y afuera, sus ropas amontonada alrededor de él. Thor esta en todos lados. Él es todo lo que Loki puede ver, sentir y oler. El esta eléctrico y peligroso; sus palabras aterrorizan pero también intensifican el horrible placer subiendo en su sangre.

 

Luego Thor saca sus dedos, y Loki podría casi llorar por la sensación de vacío…

 

Thor trae sus dedos hacia el frente de la cara de Loki y frota su pulgar y su dedo índice juntos, bañados con los jugos de Loki.

 

“Eso es,” el exuda, y se echa hacia atrás fríamente. “Pruébalo.”

 

Loki casi colapsa, sus rodillas cediendo tan pronto como Thor no está ahí para apoyarlo. Él ha estado presionando las bolas tan fuertes que sus nudillos están blancos; se ha olvidado completamente de ellas. Su clítoris vibra entre sus piernas pero se atreve a no tocarlo.

Temblando, Loki obedece, esta vez trayendo las bolas debajo de su vestido y hacia su coño, presionando contra su entrada. De hecho, esta mucho, mucho más lubricado esta vez, y su rostro arde por eso. Aplicando un poco de fuerza, Loki se las arregla para deslizar la primera fácilmente, y la segunda también. Su coño envuelve los objetos extraños, sosteniéndolos ahí, y Loki emite un patético gemido ahogado.

 

“Así está mejor. ¿Cómo se siente?”

 

“Ahh,” Loki gime, “Se siente…bien.”

 

Thor sonríe ampliamente y le da una sólido palmada al culo de Loki. “Ahora no eres tan lengua plateada, ¿verdad?”

 

Y ahí es cuando Loki se da cuenta porque las bolas son vacías por dentro; cuando Loki se mueve _, vibran._

 

“Hmm,” Loki jadea por la sensación. Thor ríe.

 

“Como dije, te _gustaran_ ,” dice. “Ahora, sube tus bragas. Mi cena se está enfriando.”

 

Loki obedece, mentalmente maldiciendo el día que él fue concebido.

 

“Nuestro pequeño secreto.” Thor dice, guiñando el ojo. Mientras entran por el pasillo iluminado, Loki observa que Thor no esta tan impune como aparenta, esto lo conforta, por lo menos, Loki no es el único que esta excitado aquí.

 

Thor agarra la muñeca de Loki y lo conduce con el: Loki solo puede seguirlo, las bolas vibrando con cada paso. Ellas proveen constante estimulación pero no es suficiente para llevarlo al orgasmo; solo lo suficiente para tener a Loki excitado, haciéndolo temblar y que le duela cuando es tocado. Es una tortura y una maravilla al mismo tiempo. Humillante, también, Thor seguramente lo estará mirando constantemente, deleitándose por la incomodidad de Loki mientras le ordena.

 

Loki puede ver que no le ira bien por el resto de la noche.

 

Loki la esta pasando mal.

 

***

 

Thor la está pasando _bien._

Esta es, de lejos, la mejor idea que ha tenido.

 

¿Así que ese pequeño esclavo creyó que podría vencer al poderoso Rey de Asgard? ¿Dejándolo insatisfecho?

 

¡Ja!

 

Loki es inteligente, Thor lo reconoce. Muy inteligente para su propio bien. Detrás de esos ojos verdes, acecha una potente, aguda inteligencia que le va mejor a un político que a un delgado, esclavo de piernas largas. Thor es un hombre listo, y no le gusta que jueguen con él. Le mostrara quien está al mando aquí-

Thor toma su asiento en la punta de la mesa y trata de actuar normalmente. Sus amigos no le dan la bienvenida; ellos son los únicos que pueden darse el lujo de esto, y solo cuando Thor esta en privado. Es algo como un protocolo. Es solo una demostración del estatus social al que pertenece. Permitir una sola brecha a su etiqueta puede construir un ataque contra el sistema entero. Mientras Odin era Rey, Thor siempre se aseguró de mostrarle el debido respeto. Ahora es su turno de estar en su lugar, y Thor no se quedara de brazos cruzados cuando una persona lo ofenda. El orden tiene que ser mantenido.

 

El lugar apropiado para Loki, es al lado de Thor, retorciéndose de excitación. Solo mirándolo hace que Thor quiera reír en voz alta. Claramente está luchando por actuar normal mientras su coño está siendo despiadadamente estimulado. Los dedos de Loki se abre y se cierran, su mandíbula apretada, y sus mejillas coloradas con la más hermosa sombra de rosado. Claramente quiere quitárselas, o por lo menos tocarse para aliviar el tortuoso excitamiento. Thor lo dejara hacerlo. Pero no todavía, por lo menos.

 

Thor se deleita cuando le ordena a Loki a llenar su copa o echarle pimienta a su carne, porque cada vez que Loki es forzado a caminar, sus caderas se curvan en una extraña, rígida manera, como si estuviera tratando de mitigar la sensación de las bolas. No está contento, se puede ver; ¡porque está prácticamente hirviendo! Que precioso pequeño. Thor puede ver que tendrá muchísima diversión con él en el futuro.

 

Thor vuelve a la conversación, riendo fácilmente por las historias de Fandral y los chistes malos de Volstagg. Esta zumbando por el vino y lleno de buena comida. Faltándole poco tiempo para coger a Loki, Thor no puede pensar que esta noche puede ponerse mejor-

 

_Y luego lo hace._

La conversación pronto se convierte en la coronación de Thor, acerca los procesos de organización, la ceremonia, y por supuesto, los muy anticipadas fuegos artificiales. Thor ya podía ver el dia venir, en su opinión, ha esperado bastante tiempo para ser coronado como Rey, pero ha preferido darles a sus organizadores unas semanas extras para preparar todo, mejor que sufrir una apagada celebración. Thor quiere alcohol y carne, flores y banderas rojas. Thor quiere acróbatas y músicos, magos y esclavos danzantes. Thor quiere que miles de palomas blancas sean liberadas cuando sea coronado. Thor quiere a las fuentes de Asgard fluyendo en vino, y que toda la gente festeje su gloria. Thor quiere que ese dia sea recordado por los siglos que vienen.

 

“Loki es un bailarín destacado,” Thor agrega, casi orgullosamente, entre bocados de su postre. “Él ha estado trabajando en ello por casi tres semanas enteras. Estoy seguro que está bastante _inspirado_ por la ocasión.”    

 

“¡Que buena idea!” Volstagg se vuelve a Loki. “¿Te importaría si nos das un adelanto?”

 

Loki se sobresalta por ser de repente dirigido, y solo responde cuando los cinco miran hacia el expectantemente. Él probablemente esta distraído, Thor piensa alegremente.

 

“Oh,” Loki dice suavemente inclinando la cabeza. “Um, no debería. Todavía no está completa. Mi señor.”

 

“Vamos, Loki. No oímos muy a menudo elogios por parte de tu maestro! Estoy muerto de curiosidad. ¿Ni siquiera un solo vistazo? ” Volstagg bromea juguetonamente.

 

Luego Thor es golpeado por una maravillosa idea. La _mejor_ idea.

“Si, Loki.” Thor concuerda. “Danos un vistazo.”

 

Loki vuelve su cabeza hacia Thor. “Yo… se supone que sea una sorpresa.”

 

“Entonces danza otra cosa. Déjanos apreciar tus talentos.”

 

Loki se opone, claramente incómodo. Pobre cosita, apenas puede caminar sin temblar, ¡mucho menos danzar!

 

Con los dientes apretados, Loki dice, “No tengo una danza preparada para usted esta tarde, Majestad.”

 

“Tonterías. Solo has una vieja rutina, no notaremos la diferencia. Estos son mis invitados, y ellos quieren ser entretenidos. ¿No es así?”

 

Sif y los tres guerreros cambian fugaz mirada, claramente conscientes de que algo anda, pero no dicen nada. Ellos murmuran concordando.

 

Escondiendo su placer, Thor asume su mejor cara autoritaria, la que usa cuando quiere ser intimidante. Thor sabe que él puede ser muy, _muy_ intimidante.

 

“Loki,” gruñe, “No seré insultado en frente de mis amigos.”

 

Ante esto, Loki se encoge, sus hombros bajándose en derrota. Inclina  su cabeza, murmurando, “Como usted lo desee.”

 

“¡Excelente!” Thor junta sus manos, su oscura cara disipándose instantáneamente. “Trae a los músicos.”

 

Loki se excusa para irse a cambiar, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de irse, Thor hace una seña con su mano y lo agarra por su antebrazo.

 

“Si te las quitas me daré cuenta,” le advierte.

 

Loki traga, asintiendo, y Thor lo suelta bruscamente. Loki se va y mientras tanto Thor está rezumando en anticipación.

 

Mientras tanto, los cincos arreglan la sala de estar para la ocasión, y sacan tabaco y brandy.

 

“Estoy seguro de que esto es innecesario,” Fandral dice. “El no lucia muy bien.”

 

Thor inhala su pipa mientras es encendida por una sirvienta. “¿Qué tan bueno es un esclavo bailarín si no danza? Es mejor hacer uso de él. Además,” Thor bota una bocanada de humo, “Tengo el presentimiento que esta noche Loki nos dará una particularmente _fascinante_ actuación.”

 

“¡Esa pequeña cosita podría mantenerse de piernas abiertas en la punta de sus pies!” Volstagg exclama. Codeando a Thor con una sonrisa atrevida. “Su sola flexibilidad…”

 

Sif se burla. “A diferencia de ti, Volstagg, que apenas puedes ver tus pies, mucho menos tocarlos.”

 

“Bueno, por lo menos me puedo limpiar bien, ¡eso es todo lo que importa!” Volstagg dice indignado. Luego se vuelve hacia Thor, “Asi que dinos. ¿Cómo es el?”

 

Thor exhala una nube de humo, sonriendo lentamente, “Todavía no me he acostado con él.”

 

 Ellos están, más que sorprendidos, aturdidos.

 

“¡¿No te has _acostado_ con el?!” Fandral exclama.

 

“¿ _TU_ , Thor?” Volstagg agrega, “¿Thor, el Martillo de Asgard?”

 

Thor ríe por sus caras. “¡Tú dices que no puedes creer que no soy capaz de controlarme! Es llamado _prolongación satisfactoria_. La deberías probar alguna vez.”  

 

“Oh, _tu eres_ bastante capaz. Tu polla, por otro lado…”

 

“Me acostare con él en la noche de mi coronación,” Thor dice. “El más dulce final de la noche de las festividades. Pero me temo que, serás el primero al que le daré el reportaje completo.”

 

 La conversación termina cuando los músicos aparecen y se pegan en la pared. Loki aparece, su cabello hacia atrás colgando en su espalda. Cada vez que da un paso sus pies brillan por las brillantes tobilleras, un lindo contraste comparado con la brusca mirada en su cara.

 

“¿Listo?” Thor dice, impacientemente.

 

“Pronto, mi señor,” Loki responde, luego se vuelve a los músicos y les dice unas palabras susurrada. Unos momentos después, toma su posición en el medio del suelo.

 

Thor no puede esconder su risa mientras Loki asume su primera posición. Hay una fuerte determinación en sus ojos, la misma que Loki pone cada vez que hace frente a los retos de Thor. Será interesante ver cómo se las arregla para manejar _esto_.

 

El músico más viejo empieza de primero, la melodía deslizándose de arriba y hacia abajo, seguida por el tamborista y el chelista. Para darle crédito, Loki pone una cara seria, y empieza a danzar como si fuera cualquier otra actuación. La música es lenta. Él es innegablemente lindo de ver, y Thor casi se olvida de regocijarse por su pequeña broma. Loki gira, su ropa flotando alrededor de él, dando patadas en el aire y volviendo hacia abajo. Sin embargo, Thor cree que detecta un paso incorrecta que es no es usualmente presentado cuando Loki danza, aunque sus pensamientos tal vez estaban… divididos. El tropieza ligeramente en una vuelta, y una o dos veces sus tobillos se salen del ritmo, pero Thor esta difícilmente disgustado.

 

Loki está caliente.

 

Mojado.

 

_Listo._

Thor podría deslizarse dentro de su apretado y pequeño coño ahora mismo, si así lo quisiera. Él podría tirar a Loki hacia el suelo, y joder, la pequeña perra lo merece. Él podría tumbarlo sobre la mesa, o sostenerlo en alto contra la pared.

 

Thor podría hacer estas cosas, y lo hará – cuando sea el tiempo correcto. Pero ese no es el punto de este ejercicio.

 

Hasta ahora, Thor debe soportar el tormento de estar insatisfecho.

 

Loki se contorsiona frenéticamente con el pulso ascendente de la música, cada vez más rápido, y termina con una dramática caída en el suelo. Se queda ahí, jadeando, sus dedos apretados en un puño. Por un segundo, Thor piensa que así se debe ver cuando se viene.

 

No. No hay alivio en el rostro de Loki, solo excitamiento agonizante. De hecho, Loki parece como si estuviera teniendo un cólico estomacal. Tal vez eso es lo que prefiere que su audiencia crea. Sus muslos apretándose, y moviendo sus caderas ligeramente, casi sin que se note, como si estuviera tratando de meter más profundo el juguete.

 

Thor aplaude, casi incapaz de contener una sonrisa triunfal, mientras Loki sigue inmóvil en el piso.

 

“¡Bravo! ¡Oh, bien hecho, mi dulce Loki! Verdaderamente una increíble actuación.”

 

“…Um, ¿está bien?” Sif pregunta.

 

“Él está bien.” Thor se levanta y rodea la figura de Loki. Loki no responde, mientras piensa que podría volverse invisible si se queda acostado lo suficiente. “Párate, Loki, no seas tan dramático,” Thor lo reprende, agarrando a su  esclavo por el bícep y poniéndolo de pie. Loki suelta un quejido, escondiéndose de la mirada de audiencia. De cerca, Thor puede que definitivamente que su cuerpo entero está latiendo con la urgencia de venirse, pobre cosita. Thor piensa que lo ha estado atormentando lo suficiente por esta tarde.

 

“Mis amigos,” Thor dice amistosamente, “Es tarde, y estoy cansado. Les agradezco por su compañía, pero es hora de que Loki me ponga a dormir. Los buscare mañana por la mañana, e iremos a cabalgar. Ha pasado mucho tiempo que no he visto a mi amado Gullfaxi.”

 

Ellos se levantan, asintiendo en respeto. Pueden ver claramente que Thor se trae algo entre manos, pero es mejor no comentarlo.

 

“Buenas noches, buenas noches. Duerme bien,” Thor dice, palmeando cada hombro. Ellos le desean buenas noches también, luego se van.

 

Tan pronto como están solos, la cara de Thor se agrieta en una salvaje, maniática sonrisa. Él se tuerce, riendo tan fuerte que tiene que agarrar su estómago.

 

“Oh, Loki,” Thor dice. “¡Tu cara! ¡Es como si estuvieras tratando de prenderme en llamas con esas miradas que me estabas lanzando!” pellizca la mejilla de Loki en un gesto de burla de afección. “Tienes suerte de que esa mirada tuya me parece tan preciosa. Si fuera otro esclavo, lo azotaría.”

 

“Estoy contento que te he divertido,” Loki dice secamente.

 

“Lo hiciste,” Thor concuerda alegremente, levantando su copa de brandy y tomándose el resto. “Bastante, de hecho. Aunque debo admitir, no fue la mejor actuación que he visto de ti. Tu danza, fue vacía. Deberíamos de decir que has estado, algo _distraído_ toda la tarde.”

 

Mira hacia Loki, oscuramente divertido. “Asumo que sigues llevándolo.”

 

“Si,” Loki responde.

 

“¿Estás seguro que no tengo que chequear?”

 

Loki mueve su cabeza diciendo que no.

 

“Muy bien.” Thor dice, encantando. Poniendo un mechón de cabello de Loki detrás de su oreja y acercándose más. “No es muy divertido cuando eres tú con el que están jugando, ¿no es asi?”

 

Los ojos de Loki revolotean de lado a lado, mirando a todos lados menos a su maestro.

 

 _“¿No es así?”_  Thor gruñe, apretándolo por la nuca.

 

“No,” Loki murmura. “No lo es. Mi señor.”

 

“Así es,” satisfecho, Thor suelta a Loki, hecha a un lado la copa de brandy y se sienta en el sofá en frente de la chimenea. Se recuesta en su espalda y suspira contentamente. ¡Que deliciosa tarde! A Thor no le gusta nada más que una buena comida, buena compañía, y buen _entretenimiento_. 

 

“Los marineros hacen que sus esposas lleven eso cuando están lejos,” Thor dice lentamente. “Para hacerlas ansiosos por copular e intensificar su placer. Por supuesto, no estaba seguro si funcionaban en un esclavo Jotun como tú, dada tu…”.Lo mira de arriba hacia abajo “…anatomía. Pero es bastante alentador verte tan receptivo”

 

“Entonces estamos los dos sorprendido,” Loki murmura, y Thor ríe.

 

“Encantando, Loki. Encantado, de hecho. Aunque te hubiese cogido de todas maneras, si solo eso limpiaría esa mueca insufrible de tu rostro.”

 

Loki se encoge un poco más ante esto, apretando sus labios.

 

“Realmente, deberías estar agradecido, si te niego tu alivio,” Thor sigue mirando  hacia sus uñas, “O incluso negarte placer completamente. Te podría mantener asi indefinidamente. Teniéndote constantemente retorciéndote y desesperado, suplicando por mi polla…”

 

Thor mira hacia Loki, y por el ceño en su cara, Thor puede ver que esta no es una opción que le gustaría.

 

“Pero soy un maestro amable” Thor declara, haciéndole una seña a Loki. “Ven aquí.”

 

Loki duda.

 

“Loki. Aquí.” Thor chasquea sus dedos impacientemente. “Mi paciencia tiene sus límites.” 

 

Loki obedece, yendo lentamente hacia el sofá. Thor nota la mirada cansada en sus ojos, pero más que disgustado, él está positivamente feliz por eso.

 

Una vez que está a su lado, Thor pone a Loki de rodillas al lado de uno de sus muslos masivos. Loki traga nerviosamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando en rápidos jadeos.

 

“Ahí estas.” Thor sonríe, acariciando la pierna de Loki. “¡Anímate, gatito! Si fuera a cogerte ya lo hubiese hecho. Tenemos un acuerdo, ¿no?”

 

Loki deja salir una risa incrédula.

 

“Faltan dos semanas para su coronación, mi señor.”

 

“Así es,” Thor concuerda. “Y creo que te arrepentirás por haberme hecho esperar.”

 

Thor toma la cadera de Loki en una mano, presionándolo hacia abajo y forzándolo a mover sus caderas en círculos pequeños. Thor imagina el placer de las bolas rodando dentro de su pequeño y apretado coñito, trayéndolo cada vez más cerca al clímax; probablemente está empapando sus muslos. Thor no está de humor para tener paciencia, de todas maneras. Loki es el que eligió jugar este estúpido juego. Si quiere su alivio, entonces asi es como va a venir, restregándose contra la pierna de Thor como un perro.

 

Loki jadea, su boca abriéndose.

 

“Eso es,” Thor lo alienta. “Pobre cosita, mírate, todo tembloroso.”

Loki cae hacia adelante, una mano presionada contra el pecho de Thor para apoyarse. Sus ojos cerrados y su respiración viene en cortos jadeos; su pecho rosado por la excitación. Él es tan hermoso así; tan honesto por el placer, ahora que ha sido despojado salvajemente.

 

Loki se frota más fuerte, necesitando cada vez menos apoyo de Thor. Thor presiona una mano en el estómago de Loki, solo para sentir su tenso vientre flexionarse en este momento. Su piel ferviente debajo del delgado material.

 

“Sigue,” Thor murmura, hipnotizado. “Vamos, gatito.”

 

Loki se restriega más frenéticamente contra el muslo de Thor, y Thor debe admitir que es toda una vista; Loki echa su cabeza hacia atrás y gime, mordiendo sus labios, ojos vidriosos. La pecadora imagen de Loki montando su polla florece en su mente, y Thor no puede suprimir el gemido que se espada de su garganta. Aprieta a Loki más fuerte, direccionando sus movimientos, especialmente cuando Loki inadvertidamente se restriega contra la polla de Thor. Thor ha estado medio duro desde que puso a Loki a su lado. Él creyó que eso lo sacaría del borde la lujuria, pero Thor no estaba contando en cuan insoportablemente excitante Loki es cuando esta agonizante en excitación.

 

Bueno. No importa lo que este Jotuns le haga, Thor no va a caer en eso. Él es el Rey de Asgard, maldición, él puede mostrar un poco de restricción, no importa lo que Volstagg piense.

 

Thor alcanza y pasa su mano entre el lugar entre las piernas de Loki. Loki cierra su suave, delicada mano sobre la de Thor. De verdad, Thor no está seguro que tiene Loki entre manos, pero a Loki parece que le gusta la manera en la que Thor se restriega contra él, así que Thor persiste, determinado para ver a Loki venirse.

 

“Vamos, Loki,” Thor repite. “Vamos, dulzura. Quiero verlo.”

 

Loki hacer un jadeo final, luego convulsiona erráticamente, rodando sus caderas casi inconscientemente contra la pierna de Thor y sus dedos. Él es verdaderamente hermoso cuando se viene, sus labios y mejillas sonrojadas y sus pestañas contra sus mejillas, descaradamente erótico.

 

“Joder,” Loki jadea, cayendo hacia abajo. Aprieta desesperadamente el material de la camisa de Thor, y Thor lo calla gentilmente hasta que finalmente se calma, la tensión yéndose de él. Sus cejas arqueándose y repitiendo, “Joder.”

 

Una vez relajado, Loki cubre su rostro con sus manos. Avergonzado, Thor piensa presumidamente, humillado por sus más instintos animales, por el placer que Thor le ha dado. Loki claramente no está seguro que debería hacer ahora que ya ha alcanzado su orgasmo. No hay manera que no se dé cuenta de la erección de Thor en su pierna.

 

“Ahora,” Thor dice casi afectuosamente, acariciando su muslo. “¿Crees que no me di cuenta que lo disfrutaste?” Quita la mano del rostro de Loki, “No te escondas de mí.”

 

Los ojos de Loki están vidriosos; su orgasmo definitivamente quito la irritabilidad de su cara. Se ve más suave ahora. Si Thor lo tuviera que describir, diría que Loki casi luce _vulnerable._

Y Dioses, eso hace que Thor quiera hundirse en él.

 

Loki mira hacia Thor con una mirada inexpresiva, una vidriosa expresión en su rostro, sus labios y su mentón brillando. Abre su boca una, dos veces, y luego se revuelve, presionando su cara hacia la de Thor, evidentemente buscando besarle.

 

“¡Hey!” Thor lo aparta con una mano en su delicada garganta. Automáticamente dice; “no puedes besarme”

 

Loki frunce el ceño en confusión. Pestañea dos veces, y Thor puede ser que este confundido pero mira una rayo de dolor atravesar los ojos de Loki.

 

“No tienes la suficiente posición,” Thor suelta, aunque lo dice amablemente. Un beso en la boca es algo compartido entre los de similares rangos, y Thor nunca ha permitido a sus amantes esclavos y concubinas ese privilegio. Ellos no pueden engañarse a sí mismos. Ellos tienen que ser recordados quien y que son para Thor.

 

Sin embargo, Thor no puede evitar preguntarse a que saben los labios de Loki, si son tan suaves como lucen. El realmente nunca ha besado a alguien antes.

 

“Oh,” es todo lo que Loki dice.

 

Como un gesto conciliador, Thor toma una de las delicadas manos de Loki y la besa.

 

“Ven,” Thor dice, ojos azules reluciendo, mientras hecha el cabello de Loki hacia abajo. Sube una de las piernas definidas de Loki sobre sus muslos, mientras simultáneamente está tratando de ignorar su propia polla dura, la cual está pulsando insistentemente en sus pantalones. No es la primera vez. Thor se pregunta porque se permite a si mismo torturase de esta manera.

 

 

 “Debes estar ansioso por sacarlas.” Thor pasa su mano detrás de Loki, subiendo el vestido. Loki gime, su cuerpo tensándose, pero le permite a Thor tener acceso. Con un poco de delicadeza, Thor echa los muslos de Loki a un lado y desliza su mano entre los suaves montículos del culo de Loki, prolongando el momento para saborear la tensa, firmeza de juventud. El acaricia con la punta de sus dedos apretando la cavidad de Loki, solo para recordarle a Loki que Thor es dueño de eso también, Thor es dueño de el enteramente, y no hay nada que Loki pueda hacer.

 

Loki se congela, su cuerpo entero tensándose, pero Thor solo suelta una risa. Incrementando la presión, pero no lo suficiente para traspasar la cavidad. La polla de Thor late ansiosamente a la idea de cogerse a Loki por aquí también.

 

“Hay muchas maneras de hacer el amor,” Thor dice. “Muchas maneras de encontrar placer, mi dulzura. Tengo mucho que enseñarte.”

 

Finalmente, Thor hunde los dedos más abajo, en donde Loki está caliente y _tan, tan_ húmedo. Thor gruñe solo con sentirlo. Thor desliza sus dedos hacia  dentro y saca el juguete gentilmente, notando como la expresión de Loki se aprieta mientras saca cada bola con un pop.

 

Thor las mira para inspeccionarlas. Están cremosas, las bolas están lubricadas y brillantes con sus jugos. Esta casi tentado de poner a Loki a lamerlas para limpiarlas, para que se _pruebe a sí mismo,_ pero decide lo contrario cuando observa los ojos cansados de Loki y su cara sonrojada. Él ha aprendido su lección, Thor decide. Eso es suficiente por esta noche.  

 

“Lo hiciste bien,” Thor dice, radiante. “Estoy casi encantando.” El envuelve las bolas en la delicada mano de Loki. “Un merecido regalo para mi más obediente, más leal, mi más hermoso esclavo. Ahora, ¿cómo se dice?”

 

“Gracias, mi señor,” Loki murmura.

 

“Así es.” Thor sonríe abiertamente. Él quiere desesperadamente que Loki lo haga venir, pero de alguna manera, siente que eso disminuiría el valor de su victoria. Así que en cambio, Thor lo deja ir. “Descansa. Debes estar cansado. Te buscare mañana de nuevo.”

 

Loki asiente, saliiéndose del agarre de Thor. Hace un gesto de cortesía y se baja de él, sus piernas siguen temblando. Thor acaricia el lugar todavía caliente donde Loki estaba sentado. Gime, poniendo su polla dura afuera y masturbándose el mismo. Podría fácilmente llamar a alguien para que lo haga venir, pero Thor ni siquiera tiene la paciencia para esperar otro momento. Se viene, oliendo la esencia de Loki impregnada en sus dedos.     


	5. Chapter 5

_“Me gustaría verte.”_

 

_Loki baja la mirada, su rostro caliente._

 

_“Quiero decir…tu no eres una amenaza.” Odin arruga las cejas, y echa hacia atrás un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de Loki. “Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he contemplado tal belleza. Perdona a un hombre viejo por sus tonterías.”_

 

_Loki casi podría rodar los ojos por esto, si no estuviera tan nervioso. El creía ser tranquilo, seductor, encantador, elegante; en cambio está parado aquí, temblando como un niño perdido. Tal vez su miedo esta trabajando a su favor, porque Odin pone un dedo debajo de su mentón e inclina el rostro de Loki._

 

_“No tienes por qué temerme, niño.”_

 

_Loki está bien acostumbrado a mentir, pero la sinceridad en el rostro del Padre de Todo hace que pare por un momento. Loki casi podría creer lo que dice._

 

_Temblorosamente, Loki desata su cinturón, luego las tiras de su túnica. El material cae al suelo, dejándolo desnudo delante de la mirada del Rey de Asgard. Una corriente de aire glacial hormiguea en su piel, pero apenas y hace algo para apaciguar sus nervios. Deja que su mente vague en otro lado, por el más mínimo momento – hacia su fría tierra natal que tal vez nunca vuelva a ver. Eso es porque él está aquí, ¿no es asi? Debería estar aliviado que ha llegado tan lejos. Que ellos lo hayan metido en las habitaciones privadas de Odin es una victoria para sí mismo._

 

_Loki no está seguro que hacer o decir, asi que solo se queda ahí mudo, permitiendo que Odin lo contemple. No es más que unos minutos pero Loki siente que el tiempo se ha congelado._

 

_“Dioses,” Odin dice sorprendidamente. “Tan joven.”_

 

_Es la maldición de su cuerpo que Loki luzca tan joven – tal vez solo diecisiete a los ojos del Padre de Todo – aunque de hecho el solo es un poco más joven que Helblindi. Este es el truco de Loki; la carta debajo de la manga. En la superficie, tiene toda la encantadora inocencia de un ingenuo, una cara fresca. Por dentro, tiene la astucia de un adulto Jotun. Le conviene más mantener su fachada, Loki lo sabe, asi que abre más sus ojos y baja sus hombros. Tal vez de esta manera Odin será gentil con él y se preocupara por no desgarrarlo._

 

_Cuando se está en el negocio de seducir al poderoso Rey de Asgard, no es difícil actuar de conejito asustado convincentemente._

 

_Odin ofrece su mano, y Loki la toma sin pensarlo, aunque parece más un gesto forzado. Hay una amabilidad en el anciano que Loki simplemente no la estaba esperando. ¿Es este verdaderamente el mismo Dios y Rey que castigaba a sus enemigos y estrellaba sus cabezas contras rocas de hielo?_

 

_Delicadamente, Odin lo guía hacia la bañera, y Loki se sienta en la tibia agua. Por lo menos no está caliente. Loki podrá haber sido blanqueado, pero sigue conservando su forma Jotun cuando hay calor. El Padre de Todo se sienta al lado de la bañera en un pequeño taburete._

 

_“¿Está muy caliente?” Odin pregunta._

 

_“No, está bien,” Loki responde temblorosamente. “Majestad.”_

_Odin asiente, y Loki se acomoda de manera que acostado, el agua solo unas pulgadas de profundo, pero lo suficiente para cubrir la coyuntura de sus piernas. Luego enjabona una esponja y la desliza sobre sus hombros. El acto continúa, es una actuación casi al nivel de cuando danzo por primera vez para Odin más temprano en la tarde. Aunque, esta vez, esta extrañamente callado, y no hay nada para distraerlo de la pesada mirada de Odin._

 

_Loki lanza una rápida, tímida mirada hacia el por un breve momento, solo para calibrar lo que el anciano está pensando, que intenciones podría tener. Pero el rostro de Odin es una máscara vacía de tranquila melancolía._

 

_Odin sonríe suavemente._

 

_Loki le sonríe de vuelta, e inclina su cabeza._

 

_“Eres bastante hermoso,” Odin le dice lentamente._

 

_Esto no es nada que Loki no naya oído en toda su vida. ¿Qué tan buena es la belleza cuando está destinado a vivir de esta manera?_

 

_Loki baja la mirada modestamente. “Estoy encantando que pienses que soy hermoso.”_

 

_Odin ahoga una risa, pero es por el cansancio. “Lo siento por no poder quitar mi vista encima de ti. Debo estar haciéndote sentir incómodo.”_

 

_Loki abre y cierra su boca, pero el anciano Rey no parece esperar una respuesta de Loki._

_Luego su voz se torna sombría, “¿Ellos son…amables contigo?”_

 

_Él dice esto como si estuviera considerando seriamente la oferta de Grandl. Loki oculta su sonrisa triunfante lo mejor que puede._

 

_“Perdóneme, Gran Rey.” Loki dice, bajando sus ojos. Se revuelve ligeramente en el agua. “Preferiría no decirlo.”_

 

_“Ya veo,” Odin dice, juntando sus labios. Hay una compasión en su rostro, y es de hecho justificada. Loki es una lamentable creatura._

 

_Loki hecha hacia a un lado su cabello para ofrecerle a Odin una vista de su largo cuello, y atraer su atención pasando la esponja sobre él._

 

_“¿Me permites?” Odin pregunta, haciendo un gesto hacia la esponja. Loki asiente, y el Padre de Todo hunde la esponja en el agua hasta que está casi llena. Obedientemente, Loki ladea su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar el agua caiga en su cabello, mojándolo completamente. Loki se encoge ante el exceso de humedad, luego masajea su cabeza con su esencia favorita de aceite. Odin se mantiene silencioso a su lado. Su mirada es desconcertante, y las manos de Loki tiemblan._

 

_“Yo podría darte una buena vida,” Odin dice de la nada. “No te trataría mal. Nunca te faltaría nada.”_

 

 

_Él lo dice como si Loki tuviera otra opción. Loki podría casi reír. Si le diera la mitad de una oportunidad, de igual manera iría a Asgard, Helblindi lo ha dejado perfectamente claro. Como seria tratado ahí es irrelevante._

_“Me gustaría eso,” Loki dice suavemente. “Ir contigo.” Bajando su voz hasta casi un susurro, como si estuviera a punto de contar un oscuro secreto, “No quiero estar aquí.”_

 

_El deja que Odin lo tome como quiera. Es en parte la verdad, de todas maneras. El rostro del Rey se suaviza, y asiente. Esta callado después._

 

_A falta de hacer algo más, Loki continúa enjabonándose y se enjuaga con agua, como si no hubiera llegado a los aposentos de Odin ya perfumado, preparado y limpio. A veces, se siente como si Odin estuviera mirando a través de el en vez de a él. Es difícil saber con ese parche cubriendo la mitad su cara. Loki está ansioso; quiere que las cosas se empiecen a mover. De esa manera, terminara todo más rápido._

 

_Se echa hacia atrás, abriendo sus piernas. Loki desliza su mano sobre su pecho, sus pezones. Esto usualmente se siente bien, pero Loki esta tan preocupado que está seguro que no podría venirse. Lleva sus dedos más abajo. Deja que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás y suspira. Luego abre su piel._

 

_Odin se sobresalta._

 

_“Loki, no,” Odin dice, asustado. “Debes parar.”_

 

_Loki no tiene tiempo incluso de pensar cuando es jalado por su piernas y envuelto en una larga, peluda toalla. ¿Ha hecho algo mal?_

 

_La confusión se debe registrar en el rostro de Loki porque luego Odin gruñe enfadadamente y dice, “Debes creer que es por eso que estas aquí.”_

 

_Loki es arrastrado fuera de la bañera y traído al suelo. Odin frota la espalda de Loki vigorosamente, pero sin dejar de ser amable. Es más un gesto de confortación, y Loki esta, momentáneamente, fuera de balance. ¿Por qué otra cosa Odin permitiría a Loki estar en sus habitaciones, si no es para esto?_

 

_“Mi virginidad es tuya,” Loki dice, algo estupefacto. “Sería un gran honor dársela a usted.”_

 

_Odin suspira, y parece tan cansado. Tan viejo._

 

_“¿Es esto lo que te dijeron que me dijeras?”_

 

_“No, Gran Rey, es simplemente la verdad. Yo encantadamente me acostaría con usted.”_

 

_“Eres muy pequeño,” Odin sacude su cabeza._

 

_“Soy lo suficientemente mayor,” Loki dice, “No soy fértil aun, pero si quieres hijos – “_

 

_“¡Loki, es suficiente!” Odin dice. “¡Por los Dioses! Soy demasiado viejo para engendrar a un niño, mucho menos para acostarme con alguien tan joven como tú. Tu eres un poco más que un niño.”_

 

_Loki mira rápidamente a un lado. “Perdóneme, majestad. No quería insistir…”_

 

_“No. No te disculpes, niño. No estoy molesto. No contigo.” El pellizca la mejilla de Loki, su cara anhelante. “No corrompería tu pureza. No podría mancharte con estas manos.”_

 

_“¿Me desecharas, entonces?” Loki pregunta, juntando sus cejas, “Fui enviando aquí… para ti. Para complacerte. Y me lo que me harían mis maestros si se llegan a enterar que no he cumplido con mi deber…”_

 

_“Por supuesto que no, Loki,” Odin lo tranquiliza. “Tranquilo. Por supuesto que no. Deja que no retiremos juntos asi pensaran lo que sea. Y mañana por la mañana yo hare los arreglo para que vengas conmigo a Asgard.”_

 

_Loki mira hacia arriba, momentáneamente aturdido. No estaba esperando que fuera tan fácil, “¿Es e-en serio?”_

 

_“Si eso es lo que te gustaría.”_

 

_Las lágrimas de alivio que salen de los ojos de Loki no son por su cuenta, pero Loki las toma a su favor._

 

_“Te he molestado…”_

 

_“No,” Loki sacude su cabeza con vehemencia. “No, Gran Rey, estoy feliz.” Le da una acuosa sonrisa. “Soy una miserable criatura, no merezco tanta amabilidad.”_

 

_Odin le alcanza un traje limpio para que Loki lo lleve. Loki permite que Odin – Odin, el temido Dios y Rey de Asgard, ¡Ja! – lo vista de nuevo._

 

_“Cálmate,” Odin dice de nuevo, pero su voz es cálida, incluso cariñosa. Acaricia las mejillas de Loki con un nudillo marchito. “No más palabras. Estamos los dos cansados. Se bueno y ayuda a un hombre viejo a dormir.”_

 

_Odin se arrastra hacia la cama, remolcando a Loki, y se sienta en el borde. Luego pausa._

 

_“Me gustaría mucho tenerte en mis brazos por las noches, Loki, si me dejaras. Ha sido…desde hace mucho tiempo que he sentido la calidez de otra persona mientras duermo…”_

 

_Loki es cuidadoso de lucir aceptante y dulce, incluso si encuentra la proposición ridícula, bordeando lo patético._

 

_Loki sonríe y se sube, como un pajarito en un nido debajo de Odin. Su cabello humedeciendo la manga de la bata de dormir de Odin, pero Odin no le pide que se mueva. Descansa su mano sobre la de Odin, entrelazando sus dedos juntos. Odin retumba constantemente, claramente agradecido por el gesto._

 

_Tal vez esto no será tan imposible como al principio creyó._

 

***

 

Loki despierta en la noche y tiene que pestañear varias veces para recordar donde está. La luz de luna, derramándose a través de las rejas doradas, derramándose en el suelo como una sombra de telarañas, indicando que faltan horas para el amanecer. Puede oír vagamente conversaciones a través de las paredes del harem: Amora, piensa – la mayor concubina de Thor – y la otra chica que Loki no puede recordar el nombre. ¿Acaso no duermen? Ellas no tiene que levantarse por las mañanas para ensayar y dejarse arrastrase por el ego de su maestro. Ser una amenaza viviente para la virilidad de Thor.

 

Loki se enrolla, sosteniendo una almohada debajo de su cabeza para mantener el silencio, y el ruido afuera. Los recuerdos vienen, sin ser invitados, a pesar de sus mejor esfuerzos: La mano de Thor en su estómago, la sólida masa de sus muslos entre las piernas de Loki, su aliento caliente en el cuello de Loki –

 

Loki se abofetea, tratando de psicológicamente de sacudir la memoria fuera de su mente. ¡No puede creer que dejo que esa bestia lo humillara de esa manera! De exponerlo a tan tormento, y negarse a darle un beso. Loki maldice su cuerpo por reaccionar de la manera en que lo hizo. Como una puta. Una puta común.

 

La cosa es que ni siquiera fueron las malditas bolas de placer dentro de él, o el tacto de los dedos de Thor en su clítoris, eso hizo que Loki cayera por el borde. No fueron las palmas calientes de Thor contra su vientre, o la enloquecedora suavidad de la seda contra sus pezones. Si solo hubiesen sido estas cosas, Loki tal vez podría ser capaz de vivir con sí mismo, explicando la traición de su cuerpo como mera reacción psicológica. 

 

Pero no. El hecho del asunto es, en cierto sentido, Thor tiene la amabilidad de Odin en su rostro. Y Loki fue lo suficientemente estúpido por consolarse en eso.

 

Loki nunca ha pensado en Thor como exactamente el hijo de Odin. El sabía intelectualmente que asi es, pero él nunca vio un parecido en ningún sentido…hasta ese momento. Fue la manera en que Thor miro a Loki: sin malicia, sin crueldad. Lujuria, sí, pero su voz ha sido suave y sincera, faltando su usual caustica agudeza. Thor ha susurrado dulces palabras de ternura que Loki, tontamente, ha tomado en su corazón. Y Loki se ha dejado arrastrar por la fantasía de que tal vez a Thor le importa más allá del deseo carnal ofrecido por la piel de Loki. Que tal vez Thor creía que él era especial.

 

Loki está delirante. Thor tiene a otros; que lo complacen lo suficiente. No debería estar sorprendido que Thor lo haya elegido para llenar su harem. Y sin embargo, Loki se sorprende a si mismo cuando le da una punzada cada vez que Thor tiene compañía.

 

Y algunas compañías también lo están de él. Loki dejaría felizmente que Thor lo embarazara si eso significara vivir una vida de lujos sin costos por el resto de sus dias. Tan lejos como Loki puede decir, todas las mujeres de Thor lo único que hacen estar por ahí, depilarse sus pelos corporales, chismear, y arrullar a sus hijos bastardos. Loki sabe que se volvería loco de aburrimiento en un mes, pero decide quedarse. 

 

Bueno. Loki no tiene vello corporal que depilar. Asi que punto para él.

 

Loki se abraza más fuerte y trata de ignorar el nudo que amenaza con formarse en su garganta. Patético. No se quiere imaginar lo mucho que Helblindi se burlaría de el si supiera cuan sentimental Loki ha crecido. 

 

Loki está cansado y molesto mientras llega la mañana. Un llanto de un bebe lo despierta – el último de la cría de Thor. Loki gruñe y desea que él bebe se calle. A este punto, dormir en el salón de danza sería preferible. Se arrastra hacia al suelo, el cansancio profundo en sus huesos incluso después de una noche de descanso. Las camas aquí están al nivel del piso, con las colchas hundiéndose en el suelo – probablemente están asi para que las nuevas madres puedan dormir con sus infantes sin preocuparse que sus bebes se caigan. Su colchón esta hecho de resortes, y complementada con almohadas y cojines alrededor. Loki está gradecido, por lo menos, que no tiene una compañera.

 

Loki se viste y hace su camino hacia la puerta principal. Solo hay otra salida, un pasadizo que llega a la Suite imperial. Solo Thor tiene esa llave.

 

Las puertas están cerradas; el guardia en el otro lado obstinadamente se niega a abrir la puerta hasta que la mañana caiga.

 

“Tendrás que esperar que el amanecer. No se harán ninguna excepciones.”

 

“Bien,” Loki sisea, traqueteando la verja. Logra pasar al otro lado hasta el tiempo fijado. Loki obstinada, imposiblemente, decide que nunca que dejara que lo dejen pudrirse detrás de esas barras doradas.

 

Los ensayos para la coronación son frenéticos a lo mejor; caóticos a lo peor. El palacio hierve con visitantes y sirvientes, todos rebosando en un enloquecedor, incoherente frenesí. La oleada de personas es abrumadora, y el ruido que generan exacerba los dolores de cabeza de Loki. 

 

Loki está seguro de su solo, (incluso si pensar en la actuaron en la coronación llena su estómago con horror), pero también ha sido aceptado en un lugar en el coro para el numero de apertura junto a cientos de otros bailarines de la corte. Su estilo de danza es diferente al que Loki ha sido entrenado, y anqué es capaz de seguirles el ritmo, usualmente se siente fuera de balance y fuera de sus elemento. Todos murmuran de él. Ellos sabían que él era de Odin, tal vez incluso lo han visto danzar anteriormente. Ellos también saben que él ocupa el lugar del favorito de Thor ahora. Loki alza su mentón arrogantemente, solo para agraviarlos aún más. Una vez que se haga un espacio en la habitación de Thor – en su cama – sus chismes no valdrán para nada. Él se dice esto a sí mismo una y otra vez hasta que casi lo cree.   

 

 

“¡¡Pies en punta, pies en punta!!” Ella grita de alguna manera más alto que la orquesta entera. Loki está francamente anonadado de la proyección vocal de una mujer tan pequeña. Están ensayando en la sala Imperial del Trono completamente vestidos para el dia, una de los pocos ensayos antes de la actuación. En la noche de la coronación habrá miles de personas viendo. Esto de repente se siente tan real; se forma un nudo en el estómago de Loki.

 

“¡Hey!” Loki grita, mientras la chica en frente de él se congela abruptamente. Loki se la arregla para detenerse a tiempo y casi tropieza contra la espalda inclinada de la chica. Está a punto gritarle para ver a donde coño está yendo, pero se contiene cuando se da cuenta que todos paran. 

 

Hay murmullos por todo el lugar, el Rey, el Rey, y todos se están poniendo en una rodilla. Loki los sigue, brevemente escaneando la cavernosa sala del Trono. Thor esta al pie de las escaleras, hablando a los principales organizadores y las bailarinas. Incluso desde tan lejos, él está completamente resplandeciente en su capa roja y armadura oficial, y bastante difícil de ignorar.

 

Toda esta locura por una persona. Loki de repente es golpeado por el sentimiento real que él es solo uno de miles para Thor, que cualquiera de estos bailarines levantaría su falda por el en un santiamén. El simple pensarlo hace que su estómago se revuelva.

 

Ellos están demasiado lejos para oír lo que están diciendo, pero el rostro de Thor parece animado lo suficiente, indicando que está encantado con lo que sea que ha visto. Ante el impaciente tap-tap-tap del bastón de la bailarina principal en el piso de mármol, el coro de danza se levanta para prestarle atención. Es difícil saber, pero Loki piensa que Thor está mirando directo hacia él.

 

¿Acaso el…le guiño el ojo?

Loki aparta la mirada, sonrojándose.

 

Maldita sea con el.

 

La bailarina principal ladra, “Desde el principio al coro principal. Lugares. Lugares.”

 

Hay un vicioso deslumbramiento en su cara que desafía a cualquiera que se le olvide el tercer paso mientras el pronto a ser Rey está observando.

 

Los músicos le dan ocho cuentas para prepararse, y luego empiezan.

 

Loki empieza automáticamente, su memoria muscular sirviéndole bien. El debería sentirse menos nervioso danzando entre cientos de personas, pero de alguna manera puede seguir sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Thor en él. O tal vez es solo su imaginación.

 

Terminar con una pose final y la música para. Es absolutamente silencioso con anticipación mientras los organizadores principales esperan por el juicio de Thor. Thor no aplaude. En cambio, se voltea hacia la  bailarina y hace unos comentarios. Ella le responde e inclina la cabeza, y Thor se va. Todos inclinan la rodilla hasta que se ha ido.

 

La bailarina su golpea con su bastón el suelo.

 

“¡De nuevo!” grita, y los bailarines se apresuran para tomar sus lugares. La falta de comentarios significa que Thor ha estado encantado, Loki supone. Toma su lugar en la formación y sonríe, respirando en un suspiro de alivio.

 

***

 

Loki está exhausto cuando sobre las escaleras hacia el harem. El ruega silencio después de pasar el dia haciendo la misma sección una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Evidentemente, su actuación para Thor el dia anterior no ha estado a los mismos niveles de la bailarina. Ella fue especialmente brutal hoy, pero Loki tiene respeto por ella. De cierta manera, le acuerda de Angrboda. Loki siente que ella no tiene favoritos basados en los rumores. A ella no parece importarle que Loki sea un esclavo Jotun, ni que sea residente del palacio del harem. Habilidades y méritos es lo único que ella considera. Loki aprecia eso en una persona, por ser una cualidad raramente encontrada.  

 

Loki puede oír a sus compañeros del harem resonando por el pasillo antes de que llegue a la compuerta. El guardia lo deja entrar y cierra la puerta tras él. Loki suelta maldiciones mudas, sin molestarse por esconder su mal humor. La hora de vuelta es a las ocho en punto, y Loki difícilmente tiene un minuto para recuperarse. Tiene que arreglárselas para volver a tiempo. Loki nunca cuestiono a Odin, pero al menos tenía la opción. Él nunca fue enjaulado asi…   

 

Su única consolación es el aroma esperando por el en la sala común. A pesar de todos los fallos del harem, Loki no se puede quejar de ser mal alimentado. Cuando llega a la sala común se encuentra con algo interesante.

 

El pronto a ser Rey está reposando en un sofá en el jardín real, rodeado por sus residentes concubinas. Su cabello está atado en una cola de caballo, y lleva una casual, aunque decente chaqueta color vino. El luce frustrantemente hermoso, y lo debe de saber. Sus concubinas se sientan alrededor de él adorándolo, cada una esperando y rogando por una muestra de su afecto. Una está tocando una flauta; otra, una harpa. Otras esperan que Thor carguen a sus niños, esperando por una oportunidad para sentarse en el regazo de Thor. 

Thor ha reconocido a todos los niños de aquí, Loki sabe, incluso si ninguno de ellos es oficial solo una Reina Consorte puede tener ese privilegio. Y Thor todavía no está casado…

 

Loki sacude su cabeza, como si pudiera desechar los pensamientos que se materializan. Esta verdaderamente delirante. 

 

“¡Ah, Loki!” Thor destella y le hace una seña para que venga. Hay un niño en su regazo, un niño rubio, tal vez no más de cuatro. El hijo mayor de Amora. El niño está jugando con un pequeño caballo de juguete el cual probablemente Thor se lo ha dado. A Thor le gustan sus niños, Loki piensa, pero probablemente solo porque los ve felices, y solo cuando están limpios, alimentado y felices. Solo hay dos madres ahí. Ella dos se revoloteando sobre Thor, ansiosas por su turno de afecto.

 

Loki se inclina, completamente hasta el suelo y luego hacia arriba otra vez.

 

“Majestad.”

 

Thor mete un chocolate en su boca. Al lado de él, Amora afila sus ojos. 

 

“Presumo que estabas ensayando.”

 

“Asi es,” Loki responde.

 

“La fecha se acerca. Debes estar poniéndote nervioso.”

 

“Un poco,” Loki confiesa, mirando sus pies. Está cansado, y no quiere nada más que llenar su estómago y dormir. Y No está de humor para los juegos de Thor mientras todas las otras mujeres lo están escrutando con cada movimiento.  

 

“Yo también estoy lleno de anticipación,” Thor concuerda. “Todas las personas de importancia estarán, de todos los Nueve Reinos. Habrán embajadores de Jotunheim presentes. Los primeros dignatarios Jotuns en más de medio siglo.”

 

Bueno, no será eso interesante. Loki quiere preguntar quienes; solo quedan unas pocos clanes en Jotunheim, y el los conoce todos. Todo bien hasta que el nuevo embajador no sea de su familia.

 

“Oh,” Es todo lo que Loki dice. Su cara no lo traiciona.

 

“Pero no tiene por qué preocuparte, mascota. Estaba impresionado con lo que vi ayer. Incluso entre cientos tu brillas como una joya.”

 

Loki se sobresalta, tomado con la guardia baja por el  improvisto cumplido de Thor. Sin ninguna pizca de malicia o sarcasmo en su voz. Lo dice en serio, Loki se da cuenta.

 

“Gracias,” Loki dice suavemente, inclinando su cabeza en muestra de modestia, aunque profundamente el duda. “Maestro.”

“Mama dice que eres un chico y una chica,” El niño dice desde el regazo de Thor, con una voz muy muy alta, rompiendo los pensamientos de Loki.

 

Una fugaz sonrisa atraviesa los labios de Thor; la boca de Loki casi se cae.

 

“¡Njall!” Amora lo reprende gentilmente, “Me disculpo.” Ella habla más a Thor que a Loki, “¡Esta en la etapa en la que hace todo este tipo de preguntas! Tan precoz, nuestro niño.” 

 

El niño continua, “Tu no luces como una chica.”

 

“Él es ambos.” Thor explica, ignorando a la madre del niño. “Ambos chica y chico, en una sola vez.” Una misteriosa centella atraviesa sus ojos. Bajamente, con sus ojos en los de Loki, dice, “Eso es lo que lo hace tan especial para papi.”  

 

Thor le guiña el ojo, que bastardo, y el rostro de Loki instantáneamente se sonroja. Tal vez hubiese rodado sus ojos si no estuviera de repente mortificado. ¡Es esa pretenciosa, idiota sonrisa en el rostro de Thor! Lo que Loki daría por borrarla con un rayo de magia. 

 

La expresión del niño es perpleja; está claramente insatisfecho con la respuesta. “¿Cómo puede ser ambos?”

 

“Creo que es hora de poner el niño a dormir.” Thor anuncia con una sonrisa sostenida, claramente divertido por la situación. Sin más preámbulo baja al niño de su regazo y se lo tiende a Amora, quien, Loki está encantado de notarlo, está fallando miserablemente para esconder su ceño. Jovialmente, Thor le hace una seña para que se vayan. “Es tarde. A la cama todos ustedes.”

    

“No tú.” Thor le ladra a Loki. “Tú te quedas aquí.”

 

Loki se queda en su lugar mientras las otras mujeres se van. Ellos esperan pacientemente en silencio hasta que solo son ellos dos en el jardín. Los ojos de Thor se deslizan de arriba hacia abajo por el cuerpo de Loki, inspeccionándolo como un espécimen de exhibición. Loki ni siquiera puede hablar hasta que Thor empieza primero.

 

“¿Y… sigues molesto conmigo?” Thor pregunta lentamente, reclinándose en su sofá. Rasca sus veinte perezosamente, luciendo sacio y perezoso. “Ese mismo ceño de nuevo, mi querido; luces enfermo cuando lo hacer.”

 

Loki forza una sonrisa, y ahoga el sentimiento de vergüenza. “No, mi señor. Fue todo por diversión, como usted dijo.”

 

Thor sonríe brillantemente. “Me disculpo por Njall,” arrastra las palabras, no sonando completamente sincero. “Tú sabes cómo son los niños.”

 

Loki encoge sus hombros, en un gesto evasivo. “No sabía que eso era un conocimiento común.”

 

“¿El hecho de tu anatomía? Los rumores llegan a todo tipo de tonterías, pero ocasionalmente uno o dos llegan a ser verdad.” Thor tambalea su copa de vino. “Muchas cosas son susurradas acerca de ti.”

 

Loki siempre ha estado consiente de esto – su presencia al lado de Odin no podría pasar sin haber levantado unas cuantas cejas. Él ha hecho lo mejor para sellar sus oídos y concentrarse en su tarea. Es difícil mantener tu cara cuanto tu reputación es constantemente arrastrada por el barro.   

 

“Oí que le hiciste un hechizo de amor a mi padre.”

 

Loki levanta su cabeza, “¿Qué?”

 

Thor ahoga una risa, ondeando su mano despreciativamente. “Ridículo, lo sé. No existe tal cosa como los hechizos de amor. Pero explicaría mucho, ¿no es asi?”

 

Loki sofoca una sonrisa nerviosamente. “Ridículo,” repite.

 

“He oído que él te encontró bañándote desnudo en un estanque, como una ninfa del agua. Que le dijiste que le dirías su fortuna a cambio de un beso.”

 

Ante esto, Loki se ríe, sacudiendo su cabeza. Ese es uno que no ha oído. “¿Tu corte no tiene nada mejor que hacer, que decir historias imaginarias?”

 

“Evidentemente no,” Thor dice. “Ese no es ni siquiera el peor de ellos, me temo. Pero hace que los rumores sean más jugosos.”

 

“Le podría decepcionar, su majestad, si le digo” Loki dice, “que mi primer encuentro con el Padre de Todo no fue nada romántico. Fui regalado como un tributo de un señor. Sin estanques mágicos o encantos de amor, me temo.”

 

“Ya veo,” Thor dice, levantando una ceja. “¿Pero puedes decir la suerte?”  

 

“Asi es, mi señor,” Loki prueba, notando la actitud juguetona de Thor. Tiene la atención de Thor; tiene que jugar con ello. “¿Le cuento la suya?”

 

Thor esta intrigado por esto; el asiente y le señala a Loki que se acerque. Loki se sienta al lado de él, alcanzando la mano de Thor. Loki usa una de sus manos para sostener la muñeca de Thor, con la otra traza la línea de su palma con un delicado dedo.

 

“Déjame ver,” Loki dice, inspeccionando la palma de Thor. Se atreve a mirar a Thor, y está animado y divertido, una expresión de suavidad en su cara. El hace una exagerada cara de pensar, y levanta sus cejas en una expresión burlona de concentración. Su vieja niñera solía leer las fortunas asi, un truco infantil, pero Loki piensa que recuerda lo suficiente para poder leer.

 

“Una línea larga de vida” Loki empieza. “Significa una larga vida, sin enfermedades. Vitalidad también. Fuerza y coraje.”

 

Thor ríe, “Loki, mi dulce, me temo que estás haciendo esto para halagarme.”

 

“Shhh,” Loki lo calla gentilmente. “No he terminado aún.” Es un riesgo hablarle a Thor tan familiarmente, pero Loki cree que es una buena jugada. Thor retumba, un sonido sorprendente; sus cejas levantándose. Pero no le dice a Loki que pare, o retira su mano.

 

“La línea principal es larga,” Loki continua, luego tararea pensativamente. “Una inclinación por aventuras, entusiasmo por la vida. Racionalidad e intelectual…”

 

“¡Lo estás haciendo al azar!”

 

Loki pone una cara burlona de ofendido. “Mi señor, esta es una ancestral costumbre Jotun, y nadie nunca se la ha tomado con tan poca seriedad.” Baja sus ojos, inspeccionando la mano de Thor exhaustivamente. “Racionalidad, inteligencia, piedad cuando es necesario. Los elementos necesarios de un verdadero Rey.”

 

Thor sacude su cabeza, ahogándose la risa. “Dirías tales cosas si incluso estuvieras leyendo tripas de aves!”

 

“Solo digo la verdad de lo que veo. Ah, ¿pero qué es esto?” Loki se acerca. “Oh, esto es interesante. Bastante interesante de hecho.”

 

“¿Qué?” Thor inmediatamente responde, y Loki se estremece absorto en entusiasmo. 

 

“Su línea del corazón, majestad,” Loki pasa la punta de su dedo sobre la palma de Thor. “Muy inusual.”

 

“¿Qué significa?”

 

Loki sonríe secretamente. ”La línea es larga, lo cual indica una larga capacidad para amar…”

 

“Si…” Thor prosigue

 

Loki frunce el ceño, “Pero esta curveada, ¿lo ve? El potencial está ahí, pero no ha sido completamente llenada… ”  

 

“¿No ha sido llenada?”

 

“No aun.”

 

Thor ahoga una risa, de repente con un aire arrogante. “Mis concubinas se atreven a diferir.”

 

“Verdadero amor,” Loki corrige. “Tendrás que conocer tu verdadero amor. Luego la línea se acomodara.” 

 

Thor tose. “Ahora eres el que está contando historias.”

 

“Y eres bueno para ponerme de humor,” Loki acuna la mano de Thor entre las suyas. Thor ríe fácilmente.

 

“Asi que estás diciendo, cuando encuentre mi verdadero amor, las líneas de mi mano se desenrollaran.”

 

“Eso es lo que ellas dicen.”

 

“¿En cuanto tiempo?”

 

“Sera lentamente, supongo.”

 

“¿Y que si ya la he conocido?” Thor lo reta.

 

Loki sonríe débilmente, notando el género  del pronombre que uso. Se encoge de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia. “Tal vez. Es solo un infantil pasatiempos, mi señor, nada más.”

Thor gruñe. “Bueno, ¿qué dice tu palma?”

 

Loki pausa, frunciendo el ceño. Abre su propia palma para la inspección de Thor, los largos y elegantes dedos tan diferentes de los de Thor.

 

“El amor no está escrito en mi destino,” Loki dice suavemente. El capta la de repente temblor en su voz antes de que lo traicione. “Estoy destinado para otra vocación.” 

 

“¿Y esa es?”

 

“Para servir.” Loki acerca la palma de Thor a su boca. Loki le da lentos y gentiles besos al centro de la palma de Thor, luego cuidadosamente, a cada punta de los dedos de Thor, con apenas un toque de su lengua para estimular la imaginación de Thor.    

 

“¿Es esta la poderosa mano que empuña al Mjolnir?” Loki murmura.

 

Él puede sentir la magia de Thor martilleando debajo de su piel, magia elemental, atada con electricidad. Impredecible, poderosa. La magia de Odin nunca se sintió asi. Tan…cargado. Loki se estremece.

 

La magia de Loki es más de ilusiones, de invisibilidad, señuelos, conjuros. No tan poderosa como la de Thor, pero ciertamente más precisa. Como una daga obsidiana. En un repentino pensamiento, Loki se ve a sí mismo en la batalla al lado de Thor. La magia de Loki complementaria la de Thor, dándole más control al Rey y Dios; la magia de Thor incrementaría la de Loki, entregándole más poder a. Thor invocaría un rayo, Loki lo haría tener un mejor efecto. Sus enemigos caerían antes que pidieran piedad. El tipo de magia de Loki siempre ha sido cuestionada, el arte de un embaucador, ¿pero usándola en tándem con otro ser igual? ¿Acaso eso no le daría a Loki la legitimidad que siempre ha querido, el respeto?

 

Loki vuelve al presente, pestañeando. La imagen ha sido tan clara que podía jurar que ha sido una visión de las mismísimas Nornas. Revelar su magia a sus enemigos solo terminaría en su caída. Loki pone estos pensamientos como una fabricación de una mente delirante: nada más.

 

“Puedo ver porque mi padre te quería tanto,” Thor dice. Su voz es más oscura ahora.

 

Loki mira hacia arriba, pestañeando. Presiona la mano de Thor en su mejilla. “¿Yo no soy digno de estropeado?”   

 

Los labios de Thor se curvan en una sonrisa, una pizca de cariño en sus ojos. Thor sube el mentón de Loki delicadamente.

 

“Iría mas cuidadosamente si fuera tú, pequeño Loki. Por más que encuentre tu espíritu divertido, me temo que llegara el dia, cuando sobrepases los limistes de mi paciencia.”

 

“Pero hoy no es ese dia.” Loki dice, y Thor ríe.

 

“No este dia,” Thor repite. “¿Sabes manejar el agua en las habitaciones de baño Imperiales?”

 

 Loki asiente, y Thor se levanta, la mano de Loki en la suya.

 

“Ven conmigo.”

 

***

 

Una cosa acerca de Loki es que al menos su compañía es interesante.

 

Thor acepta que no puede predecir lo que el esclavo hará o dirá. Loki es divertido, y Thor saborea ser entretenido. Él es bonito de mirar, y lo suficientemente obediente. El sería una buena concubina y un esclavo de placer, una vez que deje a Thor estar entre sus piernas.

 

Ha sido extraño, cuando acuno la mano de Thor, dándole besos dulces a su palma. El gesto ni siquiera se sintió sexual, o incluso seductivo. Y sin embargo fue extrañamente íntimo en una manera que Thor simplemente no estaba esperando. Loki lo está hechizando, justo como el hizo con Odin, y Thor no puede pararlo.   

 

Thor aparta estos pensamientos. Él no es simplón; él sabe que Loki hace estas cosas para su favor. Y lo hace con cualquiera. Todos quieren algo de él. Todos tienen un ángulo. Thor sabe esto. Pero la aprobación de Thor no se gana tan fácil; el espera algún servicio en cambio por su generosidad. Thor tendrá esto de Loki, sin importar cuanto tiempo Loki lo atrase.

 

Thor debería recordar cuan afortunado es Loki, tener un lugar en el harem  y estar intacto. Tradicionalmente, los chicos del harem son castrados para asegurar que todos los niños nacidos ahí sean engendrados por el Rey. Loki, tan lejos como Thor puede decir, no tiene testículos, y Thor no podría cortar el órgano masculino de Loki, como Amora ha pedido. Incluso para Thor, eso sería innecesariamente cruel. Él no ha estado mintiendo cuando ha dicho que le gustaba la doble sexualidad de Loki.     

 

Si va a ser honesto consigo mismo, Thor se está enfermado del teatro de Amora, de tenerla constantemente retándola en su propia casa. Tal vez no fue el momento correcto de convocarla de nuevo de su país natal. En opinión de Thor, ella se habría ofendido de haber faltado a su coronación, y Thor no estaba de humor para lidiar con eso.

 

Thor suspira, quitándose su chaqueta y su camisa. A veces, el cree, que mantener a sus concubinas es más problema que beneficio. Su padre podría haber tenido la idea correcta, elegir una Reina y solo una Reina. Thor se ríe de esto, sacudiendo su cabeza. Verdadero amor, de hecho. Que montón de tonterías.

 

“¿Listo?” El pregunta, pero entra en el aposento del baño antes que Loki tenga la oportunidad de responder. Loki está acurrucado en el borde de la bañera, hundiendo un dedo en el agua para probar la temperatura. Mira cautelosamente a su maestro y asiente.

 

La piscina de baño está hundida en el suelo, con escaleras y bancos debajo del agua en donde poder sentarse. Una cascada al fondo para asegurar que el agua de la bañera esta constantemente fluyendo. 

 

Thor no ha estado aquí muy seguido, y se encuentra a si mismo impresionado por sus alrededores. Los apartamentos de Thor como el Príncipe de la Corona han sido increíbles, pero incluso eso no es nada comparado con el atractivo y lujo de la Habitación Imperial. Thor se siente frívolo. Y todo esto es suyo ahora.

 

El principal de sus nuevas y más hermosas adquisiciones es Loki, cuyo cabello ha sido humedecido por el vapor y su cara enrojecida en lindo tono color rosa. Thor sonríe para sí mismo, con una sonrisa oscura, y se quita el resto de su ropa. El observa, con un poco más que pequeña satisfacción, como Loki evita mirarlo.

 

“¿Eres tímido, gatito?” Thor dice, completamente sin pena en su desnudez. Thor desciende en la bañera, gimiendo de placer.

 

Loki murmura una respuesta que Thor no escucha completamente, ya que está ocupado hundiendo su cabello debajo del agua para mojarlo. Sacude el exceso y restriega una mano en su cara.

 

 Con sus ojos firmemente arraigados al suelo, Loki inclina su cabeza, como si quisiera irse.

 

“¡No te pedí que te fueras!” Thor le dice. “Ven aquí y atiéndeme.”

 

 “¿Contigo ahí?”

 

“Si,” Thor dice, ligeramente irritado. “Mantén tu ropa, si eso te importa mucho. Estoy seguro que el agua relajara tus músculos, luego de toda la práctica de la danza.” 

 

“No desearía arruinar las finas seda que su majestad me ha dado.”

 

“Te comprare nuevas sedas. No me presiones. Ven aquí.”

 

“Está muy caliente.” Loki murmura.

 

“Te acostumbraras.” Thor aprieta sus dientes. Chasquea sus dedos. “Ven. Aquí.”

 

Ante esto, Loki obedece, cautelosamente bajando al agua, el disgusto escrito en su cara. Él se queda en el lado opuesto de la bañera, luciendo perdido e inseguro, sus sedas nadando a su alrededor.

 

“Asi está mejor,” Thor le hace una seña. “No esta tan mal, ¿no es asi?”

 

Sin embargo, Loki no lo mira. Aferrándose más al borde. “Supongo que no.”

 

Sin advertencia, Thor lo agarra por sus hombros y trae a Loki, asi está completamente sumergido por el más breve momento. Loki grita y patalea y lucha, pero no sirve de nada contra la infinita fuerza de Thor. Thor lo vuelve a levantar, riendo. El esclavo tiene agallas.   

 

Loki farfulla, molesto, ante el trato de Thor. El lanza su ahora mojado cabello de su cara, y finalmente mira hacia Thor, casi hirviendo.

 

 “Ven cuando te llamo Loki. No debería pedírtelo más de una vez.”

 

Thor tiene dificultades diciendo esto sin reírse, porque Loki casi luce como un irritado gato mojado. Él decía en serio cada palabra de su advertencia, pero es difícil estar enojado cuando Loki lo está mirando de esa manera. 

 

…Y también, porque el agua ha transparentado las finas sedas…

 

Loki parece notarlo al mismo tiempo que Thor, e inmediatamente cubre su pecho en un intento en vano de modestia. Thor esta más que encantado.

 

“Eres tímido,” Thor prueba. “¡Lo sabía!” Quita los brazos de Loki de su pecho, revelando la delgada figura; los pezones rozados asomándose a través del material mojado. El cuerpo de un bailarín.

 

“Te veré eventualmente, Loki. Sera mejor que te vea ahora.”

 

Loki jadea, tragando nerviosamente. Cuando Thor suelta sus muñecas, Loki las deja caer a cada lado de su cuerpo, sin molestarse en tratar de cubrirse de nuevo.

 

“Eso está mejor.” Thor lo mira lascivamente. “Ahora, lávame.”

 

Loki obedece, mojando la esponja en el agua y enjabonándola con el dulce jabón. La trae hacia el pecho de Thor titubeantemente, una mirada de pura concentración en su rostro. Incluso asi, el obstinadamente se niega a ver a Thor a los ojos. En cambio, se queda mirando al frente, enfocándose en su tarea. Thor sonríe. El esclavo es completamente precioso.

 

“Mmmm,” Thor retumba, más que encantado con el camino fortuito que su vida está tomando. Sera coronado Rey en tres dias; tomara la residencia Imperial; y cogerá a este esclavo hasta que no pueda caminar bien. Thor no puede decidir qué es lo que está ansiando más.  

 

Loki obedientemente lava el pecho de Thor, brazos, y espalda, sin decir ni una palabra. Thor lo mira mientras trabaja, su polla creciendo en interés ante la vista de la adorable piel pálida de Loki medio oculta debajo de la seda mojada. El incluso deja a Loki lavar su cabello y desenredar los nudos.

 

Con el tiempo, Loki lo mira una vez más. El parece sonrojado, y sus ojos están extrañamente desenfocados. Thor hincha su pecho; este es usualmente el efecto que tiene en las doncellas.

 

Loki espera, tenso, tal vez esperando la orden para irse. Pero Thor no ha terminado con él. No aun.

 

“Creo que te falto algo,” Thor dice, agarrando la muñeca de Loki y guiándola debajo del agua y hacia la impresionante erección de Thor.

 

Loki deja escapar un sonido de sorpresa. El trata de soltarse, pero el agarre de Thor es firme e inflexible.

 

“Tócame,” Thor demanda. “Vamos, mascota. Veamos si esas manos son tan agiles como el resto de ti.” El gruñe mientras los delicados dedos de Loki se enrollan alrededor de su longitud. ¡Loki ni siquiera puede rodearlo completamente!

 

“Oh,” Es todo lo que Loki dice, y Thor ríe predatoriamente.

 

“Impresionante, ¿verdad?” Tantea, cerrando los dedos de Loki mas insistentemente alrededor de él e inclinándolo para susurrar en el oído de Loki; “Ahora imagínalo dentro de ti, estrechándote, llenándote tan completamente, en tu coño, tu boca, tu culo. Tu no serás jamás satisfecho por otro hombre, no después que te tenga.”      

 

Loki se queja, incapaz de soltarse. “Majestad, por favor. Esta demasiado caliente.”

 

“Vamos entonces, tócame,” Thor lo alienta. “Eso es. Se bueno, esclavo. Has lo que tu maestro te dice.”       

 

Tan pronto como Thor dice esto, cae en cuenta: Loki es su esclavo. Le pertenece a Thor completamente; cuerpo, mente, corazón. El puede hacer con él lo que quiera. ¿Quién es el para rechazar a Thor? ¿Por qué Thor debería estar satisfecho con el puño de Loki cuando hay placeres más dulces que tener que son su derecho clamar?

 

Thor decide, ahora y ahí mismo, que no debería esperar por Loki. 

 

Loki nunca debió haberle preguntado eso en primer lugar. Thor es Rey en todo su nombre y no será rechazado.

 

Thor está casi imposiblemente duro, y se frota impacientemente contra Loki. Su lujuria ha consumido su auto-control, y ni siquiera las suaves protestas de Loki pueden persuadirlo de su sola meta en mente. Thor acorrala a Loki contra la columna de mármol y se presiona contra el cuerpo de Loki. Loki se retuerce, tratando de apartar la sólida masa del pecho de Thor.

 

“Maestro,” Loki dice, su voz  sin aliento, “Todavía no. No aun. Por favor. Suéltame…”

 

Thor lo ignora, agarrando un puño del cabello de Loki y tirando hacia atrás, en consecuencia exponiendo el largo, cuello de cisne de Loki. Thor planta besos hambrientos en la piel de porcelana, haciendo a Loki jadear. A él le gusta esto, Thor lo sabe. El solo está jugando con Thor. Probablemente se ríe de Thor cuando está solo, ¡felicitándose por haber persuadido a Thor por tanto tiempo!

 

“Tres dias mas,” Loki ruega, “Y serás el Rey, y yo estaré esperando por ti. Por favor, no puedo respirar…”

 

Thor gruñe en frustración. Golpeando la columna al lado de la cabeza de Loki, y Loki se encoge.

 

“¿Por qué te importa tanto? Hmm? ¿Cuál es la diferencia si es esta noche o mañana o diez noches después? ¡Eres mío para hacer lo que quiera!”

 

“Maestro, por favor,” Loki jadea. “Hace mucho calor, no puedo…no puedo respirar…”

 

Thor está a punto de romper la ropa de Loki, acostarlo en el borde de la bañera y hundir su polla en ese dulce calor, cuando los ojos de Loki se voltean y su cuerpo queda colgando en los brazos de Thor.

 

***

 

Thor espera mientras la sanadora escucha el corazón de Loki a través de su estetoscopio. Ha sido alarmante, por decir lo menos, tener a Loki desmayado, y Thor está sorprendido por su intensa respuesta. En pánico, Thor arrastro el cuerpo ligero de Loki fuera de la bañera, y lo acostó en el sofá de la antesala, llamando por la sanadora de una vez. Apenas y se ató el albornoz  y tapo a Loki con una toalla cuando ella llego.

 

“¿ Y bueno?” Thor demanda.

 

“Se poco acerca de la fisiología Jotun” ella dice calmadamente, “Pero creo que Loki fue sobrecalentado. Sus síntomas son como los de un ataque al corazón.”

El cuello de Thor de repente se siente caliente. Él sabe completamente que si ese es el caso, la condición actual de Loki es completamente su propia culpa.

 

“¿Estará bien?” Thor gruñe, tratando de parecer lo más inafectado posible.

 

Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de responder, Loki se remueve, pestañeado contra la luz. Sus ojos vidriosos y febriles.

 

“Loki,” Thor dice, apresurándose para ir a su lado y apartando a la sanadora de su camino.

 

“Quiero que- signifique algo.” Loki murmura, su voz trabajosa.

 

Thor frunce el ceño, sin comprender. “¿Que?”

 

“Quiero que signifique algo,” Loki dice, más claramente. “Para ti.”

 

“¿Significar que? ¿De que estas hablando?” ¿Acaso su cerebro se ha freído?

 

“Mi primera vez.” Loki se sienta débilmente. El mira hacia la sirvienta. “Agua, por favor…” Loki toma el vaso que le ofreció, bebiendo temblorosamente. Sus manos temblando.

 

Después de un momento, esta información tiene sentido. La boca de Thor se abre de repente, inesperadamente dándose cuenta: ¿Loki es… virgen?

 

Thor farfulla, su mente tanteando. “¿Y cuándo, por los dioses, planeabas decirme esto?”

 

“¿Me hubiese creído si te lo hubiese dicho?” Loki dice, atreviéndose a mirar a los ojos a Thor por el más breve segundo. “Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, tu asumiste que era la puta de tu padre. Yo sabía que podía hacer poco para convencerte. No hay ningún punto en tratar.

 

Las mejillas de Thor se calientan, vergonzoso, sabiendo completamente que Loki habla la verdad. El cuadra sus hombros defensivamente, “Pero tú fuiste regalado para ese propósito.”

 

“Si,” Loki dice.

 

“Para darle a mi padre…” Thor dice con desagrado, “…placer.”

 

“Él nunca se acostó conmigo,” Loki dice, mas forzadamente ahora. “El Rey Odin podría de todas maneras, por cualquier razón; no lo sé. Pero juro que es la verdad, no fui tocado en su posesión.”

 

Thor considera esto cuidadosamente.

 

“Creo que incrementaste tu valor.”

 

“¿Es asi?” Loki pregunta. “¿Incrementar mi valor?”

 

“Inmensamente,” Thor dice, una mirada oscura en sus ojos. Él es conocido por su gusto por desflorar vírgenes. Thor es lo que llamarían un hombre territorial. “¿Por qué, entonces confesarías esto ahora?”    

Ante esto, Loki deja escapar una risa sin alegría.

 

“Se suponía que yo quería… compartir tu gloria, en una pequeña manera. Sé que soy un tonto por creer que podría ser especial para ti. Soy una estúpido, vana creatura, y siempre lo he sido. Pero seguramente no hay mayor honor para alguien como yo  que calentar la cama para un Rey, en la primera noche que asciende al trono, y yo he creído -”  Loki pausa.

 

“¿Qué?” Thor prosigue, más gentilmente ahora. “Dime.”

 

Loki ríe de nuevo, suavemente, consciente. Se encoge de hombros, “Creí que tal vez, solo tal vez, cuando mires hacia atrás a esa noche, muchos muchos años de ahora, tal vez recuerdes nuestro tiempo juntos, y pensaras en mi con un poco de cariño…”

 

Loki luce avergonzado por esta confesión. Mira hacia un lado.

 

Thor frunce el ceño, “No sentí ninguna barrera dentro de ti.” 

 

“No he estado con ningún hombre,” Loki dice. “Examíname si eso te satisfaría. Pero por favor, no estés molesto. No sabía cómo contártelo.”

 

Thor asiente, aplacado. Loki no sería tan estúpido para mentir acerca de esto. ¿Por qué lo haría? Él debe saber que hay maneras que le podrían dar a Thor la verdad de ese asunto.

 

“Muy bien,” Thor concede, aunque se disculpa brevemente por casi hervir a Loki en la bañera. Tendrá que ser más cuidadoso en el futuro. Se olvida, a veces, que Loki no es nacido en Asgard. Él es de delicada constitución. Thor no deberían tratarlo tan ferozmente.

“Estas molesto conmigo?”

 

“No, mascota,” Thor recoge a Loki en sus brazos y acaricia su cabeza húmeda. “Tranquilo”

 

Él envía a Loki después, acompañado por un sirviente para asegurar que llegue a su harem seguro. Loki necesita su descanso. Thor necesita su descanso. Este exhausto. Thor tiene el persistente sentimiento que ha ido un poco muy lejos, que pudo haber herido seriamente a Loki esta vez. Thor no está acostumbrado a esta sensación y hace lo mejor para ignorarla.

 

Por tradición, Thor no puede dormir en la Habitación Imperial hasta que sea coronado, asi que gasta un poco de energía más volviendo a su vieja habitación. No tiene ni siquiera las ganas de venirse con su mano, y se duerme en minutos, su cabello sigue húmedo. Y no sueña.

 

***

 

“¿Asi que…?”

 

“No está intacto, Majestad,” la sanadora reporta. Esto es como Thor sospecho, y no se sorprende. “Pero no he encontrado evidencia que ha estado íntimamente con un hombre. No hay ninguna marca de amante.”

 

“Pero esta rasgado.”

 

 “Asi es,” ella concuerda, “Pero es posible que el himen se desgarre con vigorosa actividad, como montar a caballo, o incluso extenuantes ejercicios. Loki es un bailaran; sospecho que asi es como que se desgarro.”

“Hmm. Bien,” Thor dice, medio para sí mismo. Una lástima que no habrá sangre. Entonces él será el primer hombre en venirse dentro de él, eso es todo lo que verdaderamente importa.

 

“Aunque…” ella dice, titubeando. Thor inmediatamente vuelve su atención hacia ella. Su cara es solemne, Thor pausa.

 

“Hay algo más que debería saber, su Majestad…”

 

Thor frunce el ceño, y la sanadora se revuelve nerviosamente. Ella traga pesadamente.

 

“Mientras estaba usando mi sidra para inspeccionarlo, encontré que tiene una gran fuente de magia. Una bien profunda.”

 

“¿Qué?” Thor susurra, incrédulamente. “Eso es…”    

 

Imposible.

 

La sanadora aprieta sus labios. “Mi Rey, al parecer Loki es una bruja.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Perdón por haber tardado milenios en actualizar, no tengo excusas mas que decir que soy una vaga y que abandone este proyecto, pero ya lo estoy retomando así que estaré subiendo capítulos. Que lo disfruten!!!

_Loki no puede recordar como Helblindi le propuso su plan en primer lugar, si lo persuadió, o si le soltó todo el plan de una vez. Loki ha estado en una laguna mental; sus pensamientos nublados con el creciente horror de que Hellblindi está siendo completamente serio._

_Cuando finalmente vuelve en si para hablar, su voz es poco más que un susurro._

_“Lo que estás sugiriendo es absurdo. Imposible. No se puede hacer. ¿Cómo puedes-” Las palabras se quedaron trabadas en su garganta. Loki ha aprendido a no esperar mucha compasión por parte de su hermano mayor –especialmente después de lo que sucedió- pero esto es realmente más allá de lo aceptable._

_Helblindi suspira. “¿Qué más voy a hacer contigo? ¿Comprometerte a un viejo afuera en los yermos? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?”._

_Loki suspira, esto es algo que Helblindi le dice todo el tiempo. Nadie más va a quererlo, nadie con una posición en la realeza, por lo menos. Pero Loki es orgulloso, y se rehúsa a dejar que la vergüenza lo atrape. Aprieta sus puños en indignación._

_“¡No gaste los últimos diez años entrenándote con el mejor maestro de danza en Jotunheim solo para que te restriegues en el regazo de un anciano como una ramera!”_

_La abofeteada que recibe no es completamente inesperada, pero sin embargo arde. Loki soba su enrojecida mejilla y mira desafiante a su hermano._

_“¡Entrenamiento que yo pague!” Helblindi gruñe. “Asi que harás lo que yo digo. ¡Orgulloso infeliz!”_

_“No iré,” Loki dice impulsivamente. “No lo  haré.”_

_“Lo harás.” Helblindi. “Es el deseo de Laufey.”_

_“¡Si lo haces me sentenciarías a muerte!” Loki grita, realzando su compostura. La piel cosquilleándole por gastar su ansiosa energía. El rencor de Laufey es profundo, al parecer. “Los Aesir nos odian, han estado en guerra con nosotros por siglos. ¡El Padre de Todo jamás caería por tal truco!”_

_“¡¿Acaso es peor que la muerte que sufres aquí cada dia?!” Helblindi grita en respuesta, haciendo a Loki encogerse. Helblindi suspira, acercándose a Loki con un repentino aire de gentileza. “El Padre de Todo está viejo y demente. Su mente esta entorpecida. Es vulnerable. Nuestra especie podrá ser odiada, ¿pero un Jotun esclavo? ¿Uno pequeño y delicado como tú? No, no serás ninguna amenaza para el. Serás obediente y sumiso y dulce. Tú, mi hermoso hermano.” Helblindi toma el rostro de Loki en sus masivas manos. “Tu manejaras sus secretos.”_

_Loki ríe amargamente, esperando que de alguna manera disimule la humedad que baja por sus pestañas. “Quieres que me acueste con el enemigo, para satisfacer la sed de venganza de Laufey.”_

_Y tu sed de pertenecer a la realeza, Loki se abstiene de decir._

_“Se deben de hacer sacrificios,” Helblindi dice gravemente. “Por el bien de Jotunheim”_

_“Entonces yo soy el cordero de sacrificio,” Loki replica, soltándose del agarre de Helblindi. Él no será engañado por el falso patriotismo de Helblindi; ni por un segundo. La única persona que Helblindi es leal es a sí mismo, y Loki lo odia por pretender que es de otra manera. “¿Por qué debería hacer todo esto, si tú eres el único que saldrás beneficiado?”_

_“¿Por qué?, por nuestra gente, por supuesto,” Helblindi dice, levantando sus cejas. “Por nuestro majestuoso Reino, y por la repatriación de nuestro amado Cofre.”_

_“Divertido,” Loki dice secamente. “No bromees conmigo hermano. No ahora.”_

_Helblindi hace una sonrisa lobuna, como si ha tendido la trampa perfecta y Loki está a punto de ser atrapado. “Porque,” Empieza, ojos rojos centelleando, “Si tienes éxito, restauraré tu herencia para ti, el estado de Herjofsil incluido.”_

_Loki se recompone. Su herencia…_

_“Ah,” Helblindi sonríe triunfalmente. “Sabía que eso llamaría tu atención.”_

_La boca de Loki se seca. “Creí…”_

_“He discutido ese asusto con Laufey. Tu derecho ha sido decomisado, pero no lo has perdido completamente. Habrá razones para restaurarlo. Tu emancipación sería bastante sin precedentes, pero,” Se encoje de hombros, “Son extraordinarias circunstancias, después de todo.”_

_¡Son extraordinarias circunstancias, de hecho! Volver vivo sería nada más que un milagro. Lo que Helblindi quiere es un suicidio. Si descubren que es espía de Jotunheim, morirá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo sabe. E incluso si no es descubierto… Loki se estremece en pensar que Odin tal vez quiera acostarse con el  - si llegara a meterse en la cama del anciano, eso sería todo. Mientras más lo piensa, más absurdo le parece._

_Pero de otra manera-_

_“¿Lo juras? ¿Sí hago todo esto… me emanciparas, y transferirás mi herencia a mi nombre?”_

_“Te doy mi palabra y honor,” Helblindi concibe._

_Loki cierra sus ojos, exhalando a través de nariz. ¡No puede creer que esté considerando esto seriamente!_

_“Probablemente ni siquiera volveré.”_

_“Si, esta misión no es sin riegos,” Helblindi dice airosamente. La idea de perder a Loki es claramente algo que no le rompería el corazón. Loki no sabe porque está sorprendido. “Lo cual es la razón de porque el Rey Laufey aumentara tu herencia  como una recompensa por tu servicio. Y, por supuesto, como compensación por tu arruinado honor.”_

_“¿Aumentarla?” Loki repite incrédulamente. Una ola de codicia lo abate. Duplicar su herencia… sería más que suficiente para vivir el resto de sus dias en confort y paz, libre de las ataduras del ejército de Helblindi. Libre de su deber de casarse con el pretendiente de la elección de su hermano. El sacrificaría su honor un millón de veces solo para tener esa oportunidad._

_“Libertad,” Helblindi dice, leyendo la mente de Loki. “Es todo lo que siempre has querido.”_

_“Libre de ti.” Loki lo corrige. Helblindi afila sus ojos rojos, pero no responde._

_El silencio reina por un rato hasta que Loki continúa._

_“Tal vez es estúpido por parte mía preguntar,” Loki dice, “¿pero cómo  me garantizaras una audiencia con Odin? ¡No puedes pensar en simplemente transportarme a sus recamaras! E incluso si lo hicieras, ¿el me querrá como soy?” Loki señala su cuerpo azul haciendo énfasis. “¡Esto simplemente no va a funcionar! ¿Has considerado las posibilidades? ¿Acaso sabes que los Asgardianos no me desollarían en un santiamén?”_

_La asquerosa sonrisa de Helblindi se ensancha. “Deja todo eso en mis manos.”_

 

 

***

 

 

Thor le envío una linda horquilla para el cabello. Tiene forma de una luciérnaga, con alas esmaltadas y un vibrante zafiro encajado en el tórax. Loki enloqueció, se rio desquiciadamente cuando el pagano se la entregó, y el inmediatamente se la colocó en su cabello para enseñarla. El espera que Amora la vea. La llevará incesantemente hasta que ella lo haga.  

Pero realmente, el regalo en si es el punto. Loki nunca ha sido de los que rechazan botinas chucherías - especialmente de las más costosas- la conciencia de Thor es de lejos el mejor regalo. ¡Ja! Él no es tan invulnerable a los encantos de Loki como dice ser. Loki lo tendrá a sus pies. Si hay una cosa que Loki ha aprendido, es que acariciar el ego de un hombre es usualmente más efectivo que acariciar su polla. Unas pocas palabras endulzadas de devoción pueden convertir a un hombre en una suave y maleable arcilla. Es verdad, Loki puede haber sobrestimado la intensidad de la pasión de Thor, pero él se las arreglará para llegar al final.

Loki podría casi rodar sus ojos. Los hombres son _tan fáciles_.

Loki enfoca su mente en su pequeña victoria, y trata de sofocar la memoria de la piel sólida de Thor debajo de sus dedos, la manera en la que sus labios estaban presionados contra el cuello de Loki. Hay algunos pensamientos que es mejor ignorar. Es bueno que Thor lo desee. Si Loki despierta restregándose contra las almohadas, bueno… él no puede ser culpado por las visiones que su mente inconscientemente le trae mientras duerme.      

Los próximos dos dias pasan sin ningún incidente, o, con pocos accidentes considerando las circunstancias. Thor no convoca, pero Loki sospecha que es porque está ocupado con las preparaciones para la coronación. Es un gran evento  después de todo. Una celebración como ésta solo viene cada miles de años, y por lo que Loki entiende, las festividades están programadas para los siguientes tres meses.

Loki, de igual manera, está ocupado. El equipo de la danza hace un completo ensayo en la sala del Trono; con los trajes, luces y acompañado por la orquestra. El palacio tiene un hechizo en el cielo que mímica una Aurora, y Loki pasa la mayor parte de los descansos mirando el techo, impresionado por la visualización de esa magia. La Aurora complementa su danza perfectamente, de manera que cuando la música acelera cerca del final, la luz va de un verde, luego a un azul y por último a un triunfante amarillo dorado. Loki suspira. Él podría haber sido un poderoso hechicero también, si le hubiesen dado la oportunidad.

El traje de la danza de Loki es hermoso; blanco, adornado con rojo y dorado, colgando sobre un hombro, y mucho más lujoso que los trajes de los del coro. Fue hecho específicamente para la figura de Loki, y le gusta la manera en la muestra su figura. La seda flota detrás de él cuándo salta, el dorado hilo atrapa la luz con cada movimiento. Casi terminado los ensayos, Loki nota que uno de los costuras se ha suelto. Es enviado a las maestras costureras para un retoque de emergencia, y es en ese momento cuando los dos Einherjer1 vienen por él.

Su costurera mira por encima de su vestido, espantada, y accidentalmente pincha a Loki con un alfiler. Loki cubre su pecho desnudo con sus manos y suspira indignado por ser interrumpido de tal descarada manera. Ellos le dicen que tiene que venir, incluso si es más que obvio que esta indispuesto.

“¿Para qué?” Loki pregunta. No le responden, pero sus rostros dejan claro que no está en posición de rechazar. Algo va mal. Thor nunca lo ha solicitado durante el día de esta manera, y si lo hiciera, habría usado a un botones. No a dos guardias armados hasta las narices.

“¿Pueden esperar?” Loki pregunta, menos seguro ahora. Está apenas vestido, su traje medio arremangado y guindando de sus caderas. Él sonríe suavemente con un encogimiento de hombros, “Estoy indispuesto.”

Le indican a Loki que se apresure. No, no pueden esperar.

“Bueno, no puedo vestirme con ustedes aquí. Esperen en el pasillo.”

“Tienes que acompañarnos inmediatamente,” uno de ellos replica. “Si no cambias de voluntad, entonces puedes venir como estás.”

Loki hace una mueca; mucho menos le gusta esa opción. 

Loki gruñe, bien. La costurera hace lo mejor para cubrirlo mientras Loki se cambia a su seda normal, pero incluso así, Loki está seguro que ellos pueden dar pequeños vistazos a su piel desnuda. Y a pesar de que él es técnicamente un esclavo de placer, sigue siendo un arrogante, con sangre aristócrata corriendo por sus venas, y Loki se siente enfermo ante el pensamiento de él siendo mirado como un cualquiera. 

Cuando llegan a la habitación privada de Thor, es claro que algo definitivamente está mal. Por una vez, Thor no está sonriendo. Está sentado en una posición extraña en su trono, su mirada helada y penetrante, y no dice nada mientras Loki se para delante de él. La armadura y capa lo hacen ver incluso más grande, más un Dios que un humano. Loki no está acostumbrado a verlo de esta manera. Usualmente lo atiende en las tardes, cuando se quita las armaduras y queda en su ropa cómoda y casual. Ya por la noche, Thor usualmente ha bebido algunas copas de vino, ha sido alimentado, y está de buen humor…

Honestamente, esta no es la reunión que estaba esperando.

Loki se arrodilla hasta el suelo, luego se levanta, y se abstiene de dejar que el miedo domine su rostro.

“Déjanos,” Thor dice a los guardias que están detrás de Loki. Asienten y salen, sus pisadas haciendo eco en el cavernoso pasillo. Thor espera hasta que las puertas se cierran detrás de ellos antes de que vuelva a hablar.

“¿Te gustó tu horquilla?”

“Mucho,” Loki responde inquieto, a pesar de que es la verdad, le gusta. Está feliz de que eligió llevarla hoy. A Odin solía gustarle enormemente cuando Loki llevaba el regalo que le daba.

Thor tararea, pero el sonido parece frio, incluso burlón.

“La adquirí hace tiempo, en una misión diplomática hacia Vanaheim. Es bastante costosa, pero me impresiono el diseño, y supe que tenía que tenerla. Es ese zafiro en el centro. Dicen que son las piedras preciosas más raras en todos los Reinos.” 

Loki asiente, inseguro de a dónde Thor quiere ir con esto. “Su majestad, es más que generoso al habérmela dado a mí.”    

“Por supuesto,” Thor se burla. “¿Loki, sabías qué, ese zafiro representa una promesa de honestidad, lealtad, y sinceridad cuando la llevas como un amante?” Él se ríe oscuramente, “Y mi querido, dime si no luce atractivo en ti.”

El cuello de Loki de repente se siente, muy, muy caliente. Tal vez no debió de haber llevado la horquilla después de todo. 

La voz de Thor es gutural y llena de una calma amenaza. “¿Sabes porque te he llamado?”

Loki sacude su cabeza rápidamente. “No, majestad.”

Thor sonríe, pero no hay alegría en su sonrisa. Se inclina hacia delante en su trono.

“Yo creo que sí. Yo creo que sabes exactamente porque estás aquí.” La falsa fachada de calma se rompe, y debajo de ella está algo oscuro, primario y atemorizante. “Me has estado tomando por un tonto.”

La boca de Loki se seca. “Mi señor, no sé -“

“¡Y no jugaras más conmigo!” Thor ruge. “No aceptaré más mentiras. Tu sabes perfectamente bien de que hablo.”

En pánico, Loki se pregunta si el sanador encontró rastros de Ulfr en su ánima, pero no. Loki desecha esta idea rápidamente. Loki sigue siendo virgen, porque ellos no han hecho nada. Ellos no han hecho nada. No realmente. Nada que dejaría la marca de un amante en él. ¡Fue inspeccionado antes de dejar Jotunheim! Él salió limpio. Roto, pero limpio-

“Tu magia,” Thor suelta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Loki. “Brujo.”  

Ah. La magia.

Eso es mucho peor.

El corazón de Loki martillea en su pecho, como un enloquecido colibrí atrapado en su pecho. ¡Él _sabía_ que era algo relacionado con esa sanadora! Ella actuó tan rígidamente durante su examinación. Ella demostró ser muy profunda, y Loki no estaba prestando atención, distraído por estar preocupado pensado que ella encontraría algún hechizo de amor.

El rostro de Thor está oscuro, y su voz retumba los aposentos, penetrando en los huesos de Loki.

“Es sabido que toda los que posean magia en el reino debe ser registrado. Tú, pequeño, no estás registrado, incluso cuando mi sanadora dice que tienes una impresionante fuente de magia en ti. ¿Lo vas a negar?”

La cabeza de Loki está en shock, se siente débil, y lo peor de todo, sin poder. Su primer instinto es negarlo todo, pero él sabe que es mejor que no. Solo empeoraría las cosas para sí mismo.

“No, mi señor.”

“Entonces rompiste la ley conscientemente.”

Loki abre sus manos implorando. “Maestro, por favor. Yo pue-“

“¡Silencio!” Thor ladra, cortando las palabras de Loki. “Rompiste a sabiendas la ley, _esclavo_ ; ¿sí o no?”

Loki odia la manera en la que Thor lo llama, como si quisiera poner a Loki en su lugar; para recordarle que su destino está totalmente en manos de Thor. Y así es.

“Si,” Loki dice, su voz apenas es más que un susurro.

“Entonces mantuviste este secreto sin que mi padre supiera todo este tiempo. Incluso mientras estabas acostado en sus brazos y dormías a su lado.” Se levanta y  acecha a Loki. “Eres una pequeña serpiente, eso es lo que eres. Y mi padre fue un tonto por dejar que te acostaras en su cama. Ese senil, enamorado viejo cretino. Realmente lo hechizaste, para que te viera de otra manera.”

“No significa ninguna amenaza, Majestad, le juro-”

Loki se encoge cuando Thor se acerca más, convencido de que su maestro golpeará. Se encoge en sí mismo, con los ojos cerrados, y en espera, la sangre corriendo en sus orejas.

Pero no llega. Cuando abre sus ojos, el dedo de Thor está apuntando en su cara, sus ojos azules afilados en una furiosa hendidura.

Thor habla lentamente. “Dame una razón por la que no debería encarcelarte.”

Loki traga secamente; su lengua se siente pesada en su boca. La verdad es que, Loki realmente no tiene una buena razón. Thor debería encarcelarlo por esto, por lo menos. Es lo que Loki haría en su lugar. ¿Un mágico extranjero esclavo, tan íntimamente asociado con el Rey de Asgard? Hay un potencial para una gran… calamidad. Thor está en lo correcto al llamarlo una serpiente. 

Pero no está en Loki rendirse sin una pelea.

“Si significa algo, mi señor, yo…” Loki dificilmente puede formar las palabras, “…Yo usé mis dones para hacer sentir más cómodo a su anciano padre. Lo ponía a dormir, calmaba su tos, disminuido el dolor de artritis en sus dedos. Lo quería ayudar, yo velaba por él. Él me salvo del-del destino que me tenían las Nornas. Yo le debo mi vida.” Loki sabe que está divagando, verdaderamente en pánico de que Thor cumplirá su amenaza. Su magia es su seguridad; la única seguridad que tiene en este reino enemigo. El solo pensar en perderla es aterrador. “Nunca hice nada para dañarlo. No hubiese podido hacerlo.”

“Hechizos sanadores,” Thor dice.

Loki debería asentir y no decir nada más. La magia sanadora es la más benigna de todas en su arsenal de magia. ¿Seguramente Thor no objetaría teniendo un esclavo que tiene magia sanadora? Las manos de Loki pueden calentar y calmar y dar comodidad. ¡Él podría darle a Thor tanto placer sin siquiera tocar su polla!

Pero…si Loki ofrece alguna información, tal vez Thor estará más inclinado a creerle.

“Algunos trucos de ilusión, también. Encantos de niños. Trucos de fiesta.” Loki sonríe nerviosamente, en un patético suplicante gesto. “Inofensiva.”

Thor inclina su cabeza, mirando a Loki de arriba a abajo, procesando ésta información.  

“Si amabas a mi padre, como dices, le hubieses dicho la verdad.”

“Es verdad Majestad,” Loki dice. “No tengo excusas más que decir que estaba asustado.”

“ _Asustado_ ,” Thor se burla con desprecio. “Lo tenías en la palma de la mano.”

Loki reúne lo que le queda de coraje. Él cree que Thor tal vez sintió un poco de compasión por el ese día cuando se desmayó. Loki sabe que ellos empezaron con el pie izquierdo cuando se conocieron, ¡pero seguramente hay un poco de piedad en su corazón para una compasiva creatura como Loki!  

“He sido un esclavo desde que tengo memoria,” Loki empieza. “Mi destino fue sellado cuando mi cabello no se me cayó, y descubrieron que era un Jotun de raza pequeña. He vivido en incertidumbre y miedo toda mi vida, fui arrancado de mi casa y arrastrado a una tierra extranjera que no es conocida por su hospitalidad hacia los de mi raza. Ellos me dijeron que estaba destinado a calentar la cama del Rey de Asgard y yo…yo estaba asustado. Era joven. Desde ese momento me he resignado a vivir una vida de servidumbre, de hecho, sería el mayor honor de mi vida servirlo a usted como serví a tu padre, pero por favor créeme que cuando digo que he mantenido éste secreto fuera de su conocimiento; solo lo hice para preservarme. Mis dones son escasos, pero estaría contento darle un uso en cualquier capacidad que su majestad elija…”    

Loki añade una pizca de sugestión en su voz, para tal vez agarrar el interés de Thor. Él cree que tal vez tendrá éxito, por la manera en la que Thor de repente lo pausa.

“No me gusta.” Thor dice después de un rato. “Me hace pensar que no puedo confiar en ti. Me hace pensar que estás guardando secretos.” Sus ojos son rendijas. “¿Qué más has estado escondiendo, Loki?”

En un momento de locura, Loki considera decirle la verdad. Toda la verdad. Acerca de Ulfr, sobre Helblindi, Laufey, todo. Sobre su pérdida de herencia. De la promesa de libertad que debería devolverlo con vida a Jotunheim. ¿Qué haría Thor?

Qué pasaría si Loki se arrodillara y suplicara por piedad a Thor. Que si ha perdido el derecho de lealtad hacia Jotunheim, volteara la espalda a su tierra natal para siempre, y jurara lealtad a Asgard. Si llorara hasta que sus ojos estuvieran hinchados, de tal manera que Thor nunca dudaría de la verdad de su remordimiento. ¡Loki podría llorar! Loki tendría que dejar caer solo una lagrima y Odin se apresuraría para besar su mejilla y prometerle todo para hacerlo sonreír de nuevo. 

¿Sería tan malo, Loki piensa, quedarse aquí y ser el esclavo y concubino de Thor? Él podría vivir bien así, una vez que haya domesticado las bajas pasiones del Rey. No tendría que trabajar otro dia en su vida. Podría vivir el resto de sus dias en ocio, con esclavos que lo atiendan, incluso. Tal vez desterrar unos cuantos mocosos para asegurar su posición. Una jaula dorada, pero Loki nunca ha estado destinado para la libertad. Y Thor, bueno. A Loki seguramente le podría haber ido peor que ser el compañero de cama del Rey Dorado de Asgard.

Si Loki iba a decir algo, ahora sería su oportunidad. Después de todo, no hay vuelta a atrás.

“Nada más,” Loki dice, odiando lo pequeña que se escucha su voz. “Majestad.”

Thor cruza sus brazos en frente de su masivo pecho, y por un horrible momento, Loki cree que Thor ve a través de la mentira.

Thor dice, “Muéstrame.”

Loki parpadea. “¿Mos…mostrarte?”

“Así es.” Thor dice con una pizca de irritación en su voz. “Quiero ver lo que eres capaz de hacer, esclavo. Muéstrame tu magia.”

Loki se sobresalta por la orden. No era lo que estaba esperando, y se encuentra perdido. Mentalmente busca en sus hechizos para ver cual se adaptaría mejor a este caso. Muchos vienen a su mente…

Loki toma unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. Sus dedos tiemblan, y está seguro que tomaría unos cuantos intentos para hacerlo correctamente. No lo ha hecho en años. Décadas. No desde que dejó Jotunheim.

La mirada de Thor es inquietante, pero Loki se las arregla para enfocarse lo suficiente en su hechizo. Primero viene el humo blanco, acumulándose en una nube a sus pies. Loki se concentra más, abriendo sus palmas hacia el suelo, hasta que el humo toma la forma y la familiar figura de su tótem2 materializado. El conejo hace unos cautelosos pasos pequeños hacia Loki, olisqueando en sus tobillos como forma de saludo. Su pelaje es opalescente, luminoso y casi de un blanco translucido. Cuando era más joven, solía invocarlo cuando se sentía solo y asustado por las noches. Incluso ahora, su presencia es relajante; debe sentir la tensión de Loki, y su primer instinto es confortarlo. Loki solía sentirse resentido ya que su tótem no era… _intimidante_ , como el lobo de Helblindi, pero ha aprendido a apreciar a su conejo. Podrá ser pequeño, pero también era ligero, ágil y más importante, _astuto_.

Loki levanta sus muñecas y el conejo sale corriendo, su cola disolviéndose en un halo de luz como una cometa fugaz. En un ágil zigzag, cruza la habitación y vuelve otra vez. Loki lo hace dar unas vueltas alrededor de la sala del trono, pasando detrás de él y de Thor, antes de finalmente traerlo de vuelta a sus pies. El conejito se sienta en sus patitas implorando, mirando hacia Loki con sus ojos negros, sus patitas delanteras escondidas en su barriga.

Loki sonríe suavemente. Su tótem lo ha extrañado. Loki también lo ha extrañado.

Loki se agacha y acuna a su conejo. Su pelaje es tan suave y cálido como Loki lo recuerda. Loki mece a su conejo contra su pecho, enrollando su cuerpo y haciendo suaves sonidos arrulladores. El conejo acaricia con el hocico a Loki afectivamente, buscando calmar los nervios de Loki, pero Loki puede notar que su conejo está tenso. No le gusta Thor. O, por lo menos, esta cauteloso de Thor.   

Thor se inclina cautelosamente, intentando acariciar el pelaje del conejo. Este se congela, tan quieto que incluso su pequeña nariz deja de olisquear. Loki desea calmarlo. Cuando Thor finalmente baja su mano por el pelaje del conejo, Loki jura que él lo siente también, como una corriente bajando por su columna. Es una extraña sensación, dado que Loki no estaba esperando sentir nada. Nunca ha dejado que nadie lo toque. Loki disuelve su tótem en humo blanco antes que Thor pueda hacerlo de nuevo.  

Se siente extraño haber expuesto un íntimo lado de sí mismo a Thor, pero Loki nunca hace nada sin considerarlo cuidadosamente. Él necesita que Thor no lo vea como una amenaza. ¿Y esto? ¿Qué podría ser menos amenazador que _esto_?

“Inofensivo.” Loki dice de nuevo, su voz es apenas más que un susurro.

Thor se queda en silencio por un buen rato; su expresión extrañamente vacía e ilegible.

“Este engaño no puede ir impune,” Thor dice, luego deja salir un largo suspiro y cierra sus ojos por un rato. Cuando vuelve a hablar otra vez, su voz es más suave que antes. “Si te vas a acostar en mi cama, Loki, debo ser capaz de confiar en ti.”

Loki asiente ansiosamente. Thor parece dudar ahora, incluso reacio. Él no lo quiere castigar, Loki se da cuenta. _Él no lo quiere castigar_. Él quiere a Loki de bajo de él, no debajo del suelo. Y Loki hará lo que sea que tenga que hacer para alimentar ese sentimiento.   

“Estaré encantado de tomar cualquier castigo que su Majestad crea necesario.”

Si Loki sale de esta vivo, por las Nornas, que nunca preguntara por algo nunca más.

“Tú me sigues engañándome incluso ahora,” Thor murmura, pasando una mano por su cara. “Tal vez he sido encantado por ti.” 

“No existen tales cosas como los encantamientos de amor,” Loki repite. Añade, tal vez va encontra de este momento, “Pero si existieran, tal vez hubiese puesto uno en ti.” 

Loki sonríe débilmente por su chiste, pero Thor incrédulo, de hecho se medio ríe, y sacude su cabeza. 

“Que voy a hacer contigo,” dice exasperado, más para sí mismo.

Loki tiene unas sugerencias, pero la pregunta parece bastante retórica, y se retiene. Silenciosamente reza para que haya sido suficiente para suavizar la rabia del Rey.

La puerta se abre, y la atención de Thor es desviada a algún lugar más allá del hombro de Loki.

“¿Qué?” Thor gruñe, el duro tono volviendo a su voz.

“Disculpas, mi príncipe,” Loki oye la voz sumisa del mayordomo de Thor “Pero es convocado ante el concilio en el asunto de-”

Thor le hace una seña para que se vaya, una mirada agria en su cara. “Lo sé, lo sé. Estaré ahí en un momento.”

Mira de nuevo hacia Loki, sus labios fruncidos como si supiera que esta apresurado por el tiempo.

“Loki,” Thor dice, su voz saliendo de las doradas paredes, “Para tu decepción, y por el crimen ocultado de tu magia de los tratados oficiales, te sentencio a una noche en las bóvedas Imperiales, asi sabrás el terrible destino que les depara a aquellos que traicionan al Rey de Asgard.”

Loki deja salir la mayor exhalación de su vida. La calma vuelve a él, y se arrodilla.

“Gracias, su majestad,” Loki balbucea, agachándose hasta que su frente toca el frio suelo de mármol a los pies de Thor. “Gracias. Gracias. No soy digno de su amabilidad.”

“Una noche,” Thor repite. Su mano está en el cabello de Loki, deslizándose hacia los rebeldes mechones y pasando sus dedos por la horquilla. “Y estarás recuperado al mediodía asi podrás ir a mi coronación, y bailarás como te lo he ordenado. No hay mayor desecho que dejar que tu belleza se pudra en una sucia celda de prisión. Alguien como tu está destinado a ser _visto_.”

Loki se atreve a mirar hacia arriba, y está calmado al ver que la rabia se ha disuelto de la cara de Thor. En su lugar, una pesada, una característica cautela. “No me des una razón para volver a hacer esto, porque la próxima vez no te mostrare piedad.”

“No lo haré,” Loki respira, aunque no está seguro de cómo puede hacer tal promesa. Luego besa la mano de Thor. “No lo haré, lo juro.”

Loki siente como sus pestañas se humedecen. Está tan aliviado que puede llorar. Tal vez lo hará, luego, cuando no esté debajo del escrutinio de Thor.

“Hasta mañana,” Thor dice, enderezándose. Agarra las mejillas de Loki brevemente, luego el suave centelleo en sus ojos oscurece. Y con un remolino de su capa roja, sale de la sala de audiencias.

Thor les dice a los guardias, “Tomen al prisionero hacia las mazmorras.”

 

***

 

Loki deja salir varias respiraciones temblorosas. El elevador traquetea y gruñe mientras lo llevan hacia el profundo, profundo subterráneo, hacia las bóvedas de las montañas sobre las cuales Asgard ha sido construida. El sonido de metal sobre metal hace que los dientes de Loki se retuerzan. Loki visiona la cadena rompiéndose, enviándolos a una muerte en picada. Sus rodillas se doblan ante la visión. ¿Cuán profundo este pozo puede ser?

_Solo una noche. Una noche._

Este castigo no es nada. Loki debería estar aliviado. Ha visto a su tío ejecutar a esclavos por mucho menos, dejarlos morir en una mazmorra abandonada por dejar caer el vino favorito de Laufey. ¡Y Loki salió tan fácil de esta! Él debería reírse por la estupidez de Thor.

Thor, Rey de Asgard, influido por algo tan trillado como Loki sollozando.

Pero en cambio, Loki es una ruina. El aire es viciado y mohoso aquí abajo, sin ventilación, y contaminado con un acre, olor metálico. Puede respirar. Si puede. Es solo una noche.

Por último, elevador rechina hasta detener con un sonoro retuendo. Loki trastabillea, pero los dos guardias detrás de él lo mantienen firme. La puerta es abierta antes de que lo empujen en el pasillo central de la cueva. Es mucho más abierto de lo que Loki esperaba, lo cual es una bendición, pero el olor se ha enfatizado considerablemente. Los pasillos parecen tallados en roca sólida, mas como el interior de un hormiguero que una propia cueva. Extraño, musgo azul refleja su bioluminiscencia letal sobre las paredes de los pasillos, el cual está extendido en todas las direcciones desde el pasillo central. Este lugar se siente antiguo, como las raíces de Yggdrasil3 mismas. Sus paredes parecen _pulsar_ , presionando la magia de Loki. Algo de este lugar inhibe su magia, tal vez son las paredes, tal vez el olor. Lo que sea, está siendo la mandíbula de Loki se retuerzan.

_Es solo una noche._

Loki es llevado hacia un pequeño nicho con un escritorio y unos pocos cofres. Hay un demacrado, hombre pálido sentado detrás de él, tomando notas con una pluma.  

“¿Este es el nuevo?” dice, sin mirar hacia arriba. Su postura es torcida, y su voz suena como si no la usara muy seguido.

“Así es” Un guardia afirma, empujando a Loki hacia delante. El otro le tiende al guardián los papeles oficiales que llevan el sello de Thor. El guardián abre el sello y lo escanea.

“Cargos por magia,” dice lentamente. “Traición contra tu Rey y Maestro. Sentenciado a…” su cabeza se dispara hacia arriba, “Una sola noche en las mazmorras.” Mira hacia Loki, escaneando con sus lechosos ojos la figura temblorosa de Loki; una amable, casi desagradable mirada en su cara. Es claramente obvio para el porqué Loki se salió con la suya. Incluso ahora, Loki se siente repugnado al ser tratado como una puta.    

“Ser liberado mañana por la mañana,” el guardián continua. “Sin retraso para la coronación del Rey.”

Loki arrastra sus pies, ensimismado. Hay un frio húmedo del que incluso su sangre Jotun no lo puede proteger. Las paredes definitivamente están pulsando, un sonido tan bajo que Loki no lo puede oír, pero que reverbera en sus huesos. Toda esta presionando, y el aire es grueso. Alguien, en algún lugar tosió, como si le costara inhalar el grueso aire.

“¿Entiendes la naturaleza de los cargos contra ti?” El guardián le pregunta llanamente.

“Si,” Loki dice.

“Traición.” El guardián hunde su lápiz en la tinta y escribe algo que Loki no puede alcanzar a ver. “Denle la celda cincuenta y dos. Hace una seña hacia la pared con su pluma. “La ropa de cama está ahí.” 

El corazón de Loki se para, luego se da cuenta que el guardia quiere que Loki arregle su cama él mismo. Loki se agacha y abre el cofre, sacando un juego de viejas sabanas y una sola almohada. Incluso ahora, no puede evitar reprimir sus costumbres de alta clase, y arruga su nariz de solo pensar la manera en la que fueron usadas estas sabanas anteriormente. Fugazmente, ha esperado que Thor le hubiese dado alguna pequeña ayuda para hacer más cómoda su estadía…pero una vez más, supone que esto también es parte su castigo. 

_Solo una noche._

Él puede hacer eso.

El guardián le hace una seña, y Loki es guiado hacia uno de los túneles que conducen a su cuarto. Las celdas aquí están muy talladas en la sólida roca, con filas de barras para separar la celda de los pasillos. Loki comete el error de mirar en una de las celdas, y ve a unos ojos pequeños y brillantes, aunque ausentes, de un miserable prisionero, aunque él ahora mismo es poco más que un cadáver andante.

Loki baja su vista hacia el suelo. Cree oír que alguien le tira un beso, y abraza fuertemente contra su pecho la ropa de cama. Este infierno es un lugar para los traidores. Y porque Loki es de Jotunheim, cualquier ligera ofensa contra Thor puede ser tomada como una traición. Si Loki hubiese sabido eso antes de dejar Jotunheim, no hubiese aceptado esta misión en primer lugar. Se pregunta desoladamente si Helblindi lo supo y de igual manera lo envió. 

“Numero cincuenta y dos,” su escolta dice, y abre la puerta de la celda. Loki es empujando gentilmente, y cierra sus ojos hasta que la puerta es cerrada detrás de él. El estremecedor sonido de la puerta de su celda al cerrarse, le cala los huesos. Si la intención de Thor fue hacer que Loki visionara toda una vida aquí abajo en este pozo húmedo, el ciertamente lo ha logrado con éxito.

Loki se sienta en su “cama” y se envuelve en sí mismo, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, pegándolas al pecho. Ahora que está solo, se deja sucumbir al terror que ha estado plagándolo desde que los guardias vinieron por él la primera vez. Sus ojos se empañan, y Loki deja salir un tembloroso sollozo. Este lugar esta maldito, es sobrenatural. Es estúpido dejarse llevar por las _emociones,_ dada su mezquina sentencia, pero Loki no puede sacarse el pensamiento de que llegará un dia en el que Thor finalmente descubra la verdadera gravedad de su traición. Y en ese dia, Thor no será lo suficientemente piadoso para concederle la muerte, incluso si Loki rogara por ello. Este es el siniestro destino que espera a los traidores en contra de la Corona. Loki más temprano que tarde se arrojaría de la torre más alta de Asgard a vivir una vida así. Vanamente, Loki medita, debería de haberle contado la verdad cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Loki limpia su cara son su manga de lana, incluso si hace irritar su rostro. Anhela la comodidad de la habitación de su harem, y se reprende a si mismo por alguna vez haberlo odiado. Por lo menos ahí podía abrir una ventana para dejar entrar a la fría brisa que lo adormecía. O aún mejor, Loki recuerda en la cama de su infancia en Jotunheim, revestida con felpa y cómodas pieles. Solía beber sidra tibia y leer libros en la noche, incluso cuando estaba explícitamente que no podía hacerlo. Loki nunca acataba las reglas, menos cuando se refería a libros.             

Pero mayormente, Loki piensa en la cama de Odin, y en la manera en la que Odin solía sonreírle y abrir sus brazos para recibirlo. Loki se sintió tan seguro, tan querido por él. Deseo no haber rodado tan seguido los ojos cuando Odin no estaba mirándolo. Él era un buen hombre. Delirante, tal vez, pero un buen hombre. Y nadie lo extraña –no cuando tienen a un hermoso, vigoroso nuevo Rey para tomar su lugar. Incluso su propio hijo estaba ansioso para destronarlo. Loki es probablemente el único que piensa en él. 

Loki enrolla sus sabanas más apretadamente alrededor de sus hombros. Está agradecido que la celda opuesta a la suya está vacía. Por lo menos nadie aquí que pueda ver sus lágrimas.

_Cálmate_ _._

Loki toma unas profundas respiraciones hasta que su aliento parara de temblar .Él puede hacer esto. Tiene que hacerlo; no hay otra manera sino ir adelante. Él ha plantado una semilla de afecto en el corazón de Thor, y ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es nutrir para que florezca. Cuando finalmente se acueste para Thor, lo hará sentir tan bien, que Thor nunca más pensara en llamar a alguien más para dormir con él. El primer paso, Loki piensa, será hacer que Thor lo bese. ¿Cómo podría pensar Thor de él algo más que un esclavo de placer si nunca se resignara a besarlo?

Mirar a Thor a los ojos. Si, esa es otra cosa. Los esclavos no miran a sus maestros a los ojos.

Loki debe ir a la coronación y ejecutar su danza a la perfección. Loki es confiado en cuanto a su solo –verdaderamente practicó bastante- pero solo pensar en su actuación hace que su estómago se revuelva. Su plan depende en eso para que vaya bien. Si Loki se equivoca, nunca jamás será perdonado.

De repente se sienta y pestañea para sacarse las lágrimas que quedaron mientras es golpeado con la que podría ser la más ridícula idea que ha tenido.

 Loki sacude su cabeza mientras sonríe locamente. No. Es mucho el riego. ¡¿Dado todo por lo que ha paso?! ¡Es una locura! Es un tonto por siquiera considerarlo.  

Suspira, volviéndose a acostar. Loki trata de pensar en otra cosa, pero la idea ha sido plantada, y no puede sacarla de su mente tan fácilmente. Loki muerde su labio mientras deja que lo persuada. ¿Thor _dijo_ que quería que Loki les mostrara algo que nunca han visto antes, no es asi?

El corazón de Loki martillea en su pecho con excitación. No puede decir que está considerando realmente hacerlo, pero él solo pensarlo es ciertamente tentador. La mirada en la cara de Thor seria…

Loki sonríe maniáticamente. Lo decidirá en la mañana, una vez que ésta noche haya pasado. Duda que duerma, pero cierra sus ojos de todas maneras y se deja llevar. Mañana es la coronación de Thor, y si todo va bien, cuando caiga la noche, Loki habrá reclamado su legítimo lugar entre las sabanas de satín de la habitación Imperial –su legítimo lugar al lado de Thor.

Hasta entonces, todo lo que puede hacer es esperar.

 

 

 ***

 

 

Ellos vienen por Loki una cantidad incalculable de tiempo mucho después de lo acordado; deben haber pasado solo horas, pero se siente como mucho, mucho más, como si el mismísimo tiempo ha sido apagado debajo de una roca. Loki está con la vista nublada, le duele el cuello, y tiene la imperiosa necesidad de darse un baño. De todas maneras, estará de pie en el momento en que los guardias vengan por él. Loki no puede pasar otro momento aquí abajo, y su ansiedad por ser liberado roza la histeria. En un momento de desesperación, Loki creyó que Thor habia cambiado de idea y habia prolongado su sentencia. Pero Loki no deberia haberse preocupado; es liberado al amanecer justo como Thor habia decretado. A pesar de todas sus faltas, el Rey de Asgard es un hombre de palabra.

El camino hacia arriba se siente como ascender hacia el Valhalla. Loki siente que puede _respirar,_ por lo menos, luego de haber sido sofocado debajo de la tierra. Mientras cada vez se acercan más a la superficie, el horroroso martilleo cesa, y Loki siente como su magia va incrementando poco a poco. Le toma unos minutos para que sus ojos se ajusten al brillo del sol naciente. Luego, Loki sonríe.

A pesar de que la mayor parte de los invitados siguen durmiendo, el palacio ya está burbujeando con excitación. Sirvientes van de aquí a allá para hacer las preparaciones de último minuto, y Loki sospecha que han estado ocupado toda la noche. Ramos de flores y banderas rojas proclaman toda la gloria del nuevo Rey y aclamar el amanecer de una triunfante nueva era. Todo este escándalo por un hombre. Todo se siente bastante surreal. Y pronto, Loki estará en el centro de todo esto. 

Loki es llevado de nuevo a su harem, cuando las sirvientas esperan para prepararlo para las festividades. Lo bañan (en _agua_ _fría_ ), restriegan aceites dulces en su piel y cabello, y lo visten en finas sedas. Su cabello es trenzado de acuerdo con las especificaciones exactas de la maestra de danza, y Kohl4 es aplicado alrededor de sus ojos.   

A pesar de que no tocó el agua sucia con la que ha sido alimentado en el Calabozo, Loki no puede ni siquiera comer. Sus nervios están absolutamente destrozados, y sigue sin haber tomado su decisión acerca de su gran idea.  

“Lo siento”, le murmura a la chica aplicando hena en su antebrazo. Está temblando, y emborronando su diseño.

Loki fuerza un pedacito de pan, queso y estofado. Nornas, está más nervioso por esto que cuando fue enviado por primera vez para bailar para Odin. Y no simplemente porque esta será la audiencia más grande para la que bailará: Loki tiene el mortificante presentimiento que el embajador Jotun en asistencia será el mismísimo Helblindi. ¿Quién más podría ser? La presencia de Loki aquí en Asgard es altamente clasificada, asi que si este Embajador tendría que ser alguien que ya Loki conoce anteriormente. Y aparte, nombrarse a sí mismo Embajador es la clase de riesgo que su querido hermano tomaría. 

De ninguna manera. No importan quienes estén mirándolo. Solo hay una sola estrella en el cielo esta noche. Nadie y nada más importan.

Loki es cambiado a su primer vestido –el que es para su número de apertura- y es llevado a la antesala en donde los bailarines han sido convocados. Es retorcidamente confortante ver que sus compañeras del coro no están en mejor estado que él. Ellos hierven de nerviosismo detrás del escenario y practican los movimientos del baile, batiendo sus manos sudorosas. Una chica vomita en el matero de una planta. Su maestra de danza pasa cerca de él, chistando a todo el mundo para que guardaran _silencio_ , y aporreando a aquellos que no cumplen con su llamado. Ella tenía el cabello hacia atrás en un moño tan apretado que daba la ilusión que sus arrugas habían desaparecido.      

Todos están un poquito atrasados, Loki piensa vagamente. La ceremonia oficial de coronación tomo más tiempo de lo planeado, y los coordinadores se arrebatan para reajustar el horario y poner a todo el mundo en sus lugares. Loki no puede decir si  Thor ha hecho ya su aparición debido al repentino rugido del público y las ensordecedoras campanas fuera del palacio. Las propias fundaciones de Asgard parecieron agitarse. Incluso detrás del escenario, todo el mundo rompió en una ola de aclamaciones:

_¡Larga vida al Rey! ¡Larga vida al Rey!_

En medio de todo el caos, Loki está quieto. Deja salir una exhalación, y piensa brevemente en Odin.

No está seguro cuanto tiempo espera después de eso. Tal vez una hora o dos, tal vez más, mientras los invitados se desplazan del gran Templo a la Sala Imperial del trono. El estruendo ruge más fuerte afuera de la antesala, hasta que finalmente, las trompetas truenan, anunciado la llegada del nuevo Rey.

Divertidamente, Loki recuerda el título de su danza de apertura. Todo es un borrón de rostros, - _tantos, tantos rostros_ , más de los que Loki pudiese haber imaginado- de flameante oro y rayas de rojo, y de los cientos de doppelgangers rodeándolo. Él sabe que Thor debe estar arriba en el estrado, sentado en su Trono Imperial, _viendo_ , pero Loki de todas maneras está más preocupado por su danza. Él ni siquiera está todavía en el escenario: porque Loki necesita tiempo para cambiarse rápidamente a su outfit para danza, es el único que tiene un solo para bailar en la primera mitad del coro. Antes de que se dé cuenta, es empujado al escenario, pestañeando salvajemente y desorientado, y con una necesidad desesperada de beber agua. Pero difícilmente y tiene tiempo para contener el aliento. Un coordinador lo agarra y lo empuja hacia donde están los dos sirvientes esperando con su segundo traje.    

“Mierda, mierda, mierda,” Loki jadea, limpiando el sudor de su frente con el interior de su muñeca para no dañar a la hena decorando su brazo. Incluso _viendo_ su traje de cambio hace que su estómago se revuelva. Un sirviente desata la parte de atrás de su traje del coro. Tiene menos de siete minutos antes que su música empiece, y aunque está medio desnudo entre el gentío, ahora mismo, no puede molestarse en ser modesto. Mientras lo ayudan a vestirse, le viene a la mente si hay una oportunidad de que algo podría… _ir mal_. 

“Rápido, rápido,” sisea, incluso si no es su intención ser severo con sus asistentes. Está ansioso, incluso regocijado, y quiere salir de esto lo más rápido posible. Su primer asistente se mueven para deshacer todas sus intrincados trenzas, pero Loki ruge frustrado por su generosidad. Necesita que le desenreden las trenzas, _ahora_. 

“Solo arráncalo, arráncalo, rápido.” Loki dice frenéticamente, jalando su cabello. No le importa cuán fuerte ella tiene que tirar de su cabello para desenredar las trenzas. Ya puede oír la música para la danza antes de que empiece la suya; es tiempo para que se ponga en posición. “¿Ya está empezando?”

“Ya casi…casi…si,” la chica detrás de él dice en un suspiro sin aliento. “Si, estás listo, _ve_.”

Loki sacude su cabello, peinándolo con sus dedos para darle más volumen, luego sacude su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo. Cuando se vuelve a sí mismo, ve a la maestra de danza yendo hacia él. De cerca, su cara se ve más tensa, y el propio cuero cabelludo de Loki duele con solo mirar.

“Vamos, niño, _apresúrate_.”

Ella pasa a través de la gente como un tiburón a través de peces, arrastrando a Loki con ella. La maestra lo pone en su lugar, rápidamente escaneando para asegurar que los otros cuatros están ahí. Loki se pregunta si ella le dará un discurso inspiracional de último minuto antes de su gran momento, pero en vez de eso, ella simplemente asiente y se escabulle para perseguir cualquiera que esté en el siguiente número. Loki toma una profunda respiración y ajusta los brazaletes en su muñeca.

Bueno, esto es todo. Pensó si realmente iba a ejecutar su gran idea, pero se da cuenta que no esta tan atormentado por su decisión por cómo debería estarlo. Supone que simplemente tiene que esperar y ver qué pasa cuando llegue el momento.  

Es entonces cuando Loki se calma, mientras silencia todo el ruido, y todo el alboroto cesa. Él se siente enfocado, como su ingenio y sus reflejos han sido afilados en una piedra de afilar. Loki sabe, profundo en sus huesos, que él puede hacer esto. Él está destinado para hacer esto. Este momento es suyo tanto como es de Thor. Y si es así que su destino es morir como un traidor, también que sea recordado que Loki fue una vez la más hermosa, la más grácil, la  más deseada creatura en todo Asgard.

“¿Estás listo?” Una bailarina le susurra, ajustando su abanico de plumas. Loki sale de su ensoñación y mira hacia ella.

“Listo,” se oye a si mismo decir, y no es una mentira. El _nació_ para este momento. 

 

***

 

En el Trono Imperial de Asgard, Thor se sienta, animando su interés mientras entran cuatro elegantes bailarines con abanicos de plumas pavoneándose en el escenario. La música cambia, volviéndose más suave, más dulce. En un apretado grupo formado, los bailarines aletean sus abanicos, con movimientos que se asemejan al de los flamencos, y revelan sus adorables rostros. Luego rompen para realizar un movimiento que le recuerda al de una rosa floreciendo, pero vuelven siempre a su grupo central, formando una barrera con sus abanicos. La música pausa dramáticamente, y los cuatro se desprenden, revelando un quinto bailarín escondido, que toma una pose en el centro del suelo. 

Por supuesto, tiene que ser Loki.

La Aurora se tinta de azul y Loki comienza, suavemente al principio, apenas moviéndose, y sin embargo tan demandante de la atención de su audiencia que hace que la sala entera se quede quieta. Tan hermoso, tan grácil. Loki salta y da vueltas, cae y gira, ligero de pies, animado y lleno de energía. _Jubiloso_. Es una danza que encaja perfectamente para la coronación de un nuevo Rey.

Y al mismo tiempo, hay un aire se sensualidad y exotismo que tiene a Thor al borde de su trono y agarrándose a sus apoyabrazos. El cabello de Loki está completamente suelto –a diferencia de la danza tradicional Asgardiana. Sacude el cabello de sus hombros mientras se lanza hacia el suelo, luego aterriza al suelo. Thor nunca ha visto nada como esto. Lo hace sentir mareado con solo mirar.  

En un punto, Loki se queda quieto –una pausa dramática- hondeando su cabello a un lado para revelar una sonrisa coqueta. Thor jura que está _mirándolo directamente a él_ , y el efecto es… _sorpréndete_ , por decir algo. Pero el momento pasa rápidamente, y Loki vuelve a su danza, corriendo en dirección opuesta. La música va acelerando a un crescendo, y la Aurora va de un azul a un amarillo-anaranjado. Loki entra haciendo una espiral, azotando  su cabello con cada giro. Termina con una patada alta y gira para quedar de frente, pausando a un ritmo y girando sus caderas, solo para jugar con su atrapado público. Luego corre rápidamente, complementando con una impresionante voltereta. La audiencia jadea cuando Loki aterriza perfectamente.

Cada vez va más rápido, -un borrón de cabello negro y seda blanca. Por la manera en la que la música va aumentando, Thor puede decir que la danza de Loki está por terminar, y todo lo que Thor puede hacer es mantener sus ojos fijos en el espectáculo que está delante de sí. Loki ama terminar con una explosión, y Thor está tan fascinado que se niega a tan siquiera parpadear, con el miedo de perder un solo momento. 

Esta seductora pequeña creatura es toda _suya_.

Thor no tenía por qué haberse preocupado. El gran final de Loki es bastante imposible de ignorar. En el final de la música, Loki impacta contra el suelo, y desaparece delante de los ojos de Thor en una brillante explosión de luces y fuegos artificiales.

Loki ha desaparecido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o Einherjer1: Son los guerreros de Odín, que residen en Valhalla y pasan el día combatiendo entre sí.  
> o Tótem2: Es un objeto natural o un animal que en las mitologías de algunas culturas o sociedades se toma como símbolo icónico de la tribu o del individuo.  
> o Yggdrasil3: Es árbol de la vida que entre sus ramas, tronco y raíces sostiene a los nueve reinos principales  
> o Kohl4: Es un cosmético usado para oscurecer los párpados y como máscara de ojos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, pero este capitulo fue larguísimo, de todas maneras espero que les guste!

_Pasar el tiempo en buena compañía_

_Lo quiero y lo haré hasta que muera._

_Que me envidie quien quiera, pero nadie niegue._

_Si a Dios le place, así viviré yo._

_Para mi diversión_

_Canto, cazo y bailo._

_Mi corazón está dispuesto._

_Todas placenteras diversiones_

_Para mi bienestar,_

_¿Quién lo impedirá?_

 

 

**

 

 

La audiencia jadea, anonadada –una sola colectiva inhalada de aliento, al igual que la sala del Trono. Thor también, pero queda tieso arriba en su trono, sobresaltado y parpadeando, tratando de enfocar sus ojos. El humo desaparece, y no se ha equivocado –Loki si ha desaparecido justo delante de sus ojos.

Luego de un prolongado silencio vienen unos alborotados aplausos y gritos. El público enloquece por Loki, la pared de sonido es casi tan ensordecedora como la de la gran entrada de Thor.

Thor se sienta de nuevo, tratando de adoptar la postura un Rey y tan inafectado posible, aunque por dentro, está hirviendo. 

“¿En dónde está? ¿En dónde está?” Thor sisea furtivamente a los guardianes que tiene a su alrededor, su cara adoptando un refunfuño. “¿A dónde fue?”

Heurig tartamudea, mirando alrededor frenéticamente por alguna respuesta para aplacar a su señor. La cara de todo el mundo esta tan estupefacta como la suya. “Majestad, Yo-”

 Thor gruñe frustrado –esta es su coronación, maldición, ¿no deberia todo estar perfectamente en orden? ¿Acaso no ha sido todo planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle? ¡Y aquí están todos, revoloteando como gallinas con sus cabezas degolladas! El conductor principal de la orquesta se esfuerza por atraer de nuevo la atención de sus músicos. Mientras tanto, lejos en la distancia, Thor agarra al organizador principal, el cual parece estar gritándole a algún pobre sirviente. El siguiente grupo de bailarines sale al escenario, sus rostros pintados apenas enmascaran su asombro e inquietud. Parece que Loki ha puesto bastante esfuerzo en las festividades.   

“Encuéntrenlo,”  Thor ordena. “Lo encuentran ahora mismo, o por los Dioses-”

Su intercambio de palabras es interrumpido por un débil empujón a Heurig. Este recibe un mensaje, su rostro disolviéndose en alivio. Luego se vuelve hacia Thor.

“Él está aquí, Majestad. Está detrás del escenario. Ha sido aprehendido.”

Ante esto, Thor se calma, relajándose en su trono, la tensión deslizándose de sus hombros. Loki no ha desaparecido. Él está aquí. Él sigue aquí.

Su temperamento se apacigua, Thor se permite ver algo de diversión en la situación.

¡Trucos de fiesta, después de todo!

Antes de que se dé cuenta, Thor se está riendo: un profundo, irreprensible ronco sonido burbujeando desde dentro de su pecho. Thor ríe hasta que su cara duele y su estómago también. El cree que Heurig lo mira raramente, y eso solo hace que ría aún más fuerte. Debe de verse como un tonto enloquecido. Pero no puede evitarlo. De todos los espectáculos que ha visto esta noche, las incontables maravillosas vistas y sonidos, este ciertamente ha sido el más entretenido.

“ _Bravo_ ,” Murmura por debajo de su aliento, aplaudiendo lentamente maravillado. “Oh, Bravo.”

 

**

 

El festín empieza poco después –un gran banquete, con cientos de delicias importadas de todos los Reinos. Más música, más danzas, e incontables brindis en nombre de Thor. Su gente ha estado tan ansiosa por que él asuma el poder tanto como Thor.

Thor ha estado actuando como activo regente desde hace diez años, y ya ha probado que se destaca tanto como guerrero y político. Odin se introdujo en un profundo luto después de la muerte de su esposa que se ha convertido en un recluso, y Thor ha estado siento la cara publica de la monarquía desde esa vez. Las personas parecen haber olvidado su amor y devoción por el viejo Rey. Incluso si Odin despertara de nuevo, nunca será la amada figura que una vez fue.

Thor ríe de nuevo y ajusta la corona de flores de cerezas en su cabello, tomando otro trago mientras sus amigos en el borde de la mesa levantan sus copas hacia él. Habrá danzas y festines hasta el toque de la medianoche, tiempo en el cual los fuegos artificiales se exhiben, como fue programado, para tomar lugar arriba del palacio. Y después de eso, después de que la masa de invitados se hayan retirado a sus habitaciones, Thor se reunirá con sus más cercanos amigos en la fiesta después de la coronación, en donde Loki estará esperando por él.  

Él sabe que hizo lo correcto al enviar al Jotun a las mazmorras, pero incluso asi, todo el incidente lo ha dejado descompuesto más que aliviado. La sentencia de Loki tenía que haber sido mucho más severa; no está en Thor ser suave. Thor ha se ha rebajado a sí mismo para azotarlo, o incluso ejecutarlo. Por lo menos, debió de haberle quitado su magia. Pero Thor es un hombre egoísta, y se sorprendió al verse reacio a remover el gran número de Loki de la ceremonia. Sí. ¡Eso habría estropeado toda la programación! Y aparte, Thor cree que la culpa recae más en su padre que en Loki. ¿Cómo Odin pudo haber sido tan imprudente, dejando a un extraño esclavo en su residencia privada? Loki podría haber sido…peligroso. Al castigarlo, Thor esperanzaba, que por el bien de Loki, le hubiese enseñado una lección.

Thor sacude su cabeza, medio riendo por la audacia de su pequeño esclavo. ¿Usar su magia tan descaradamente? ¿Tan descaradamente? Cuando no menos de veinticuatro horas antes, Thor lo habia sentenciado a una noche en las mazmorras.

Si él estaba buscando obtener la atención de Thor; ciertamente la tiene.

 

 

***

 

 

Es casi la una y media de la madrugada cuando Thor se tambalea hacia la fiesta después de su coronación, vibrando con regocijo y excitación después de los eventos de la noche. Sus amigos más íntimos vitorean cuando llega, inexplicablemente manera aún más alborotada que antes. La elegante dignidad y decoro que ellos exhibieron durante la ceremonia de la coronación se ha derrumbado completamente; ayudado, por una gran parte; a una cantidad copiosa de vino e hidromiel. Al igual que Thor, la mayoría de ellos se han cambiado sus ropas ceremoniales a algo más cómodo y pasajero. Algunos incluso ya tienen cortesanos posados en sus regazos.

“¡Larga vida al Rey!,” corean, y Thor ríe, levantando sus brazos en forma de saludo. Mientras que él ha disfrutado cada momento de su coronación, no puede decir que no ha estado ansiando este momento más que los otros.

Thor se aproxima a ellos y nota que en su sofá no está Loki esperando por él, como Thor habia solicitado, sino dos esclavas de cabello negro.

Thor para su caminata. “¿En dónde está mi bailarín? ¿En dónde está Loki?”

Las cejas de Heurig se disparan hacia arriba; evidentemente no estaba esperando esa pregunta. Frunce sus labios brevemente antes de responder. “Ha sido arrestado, mi Rey.”

 “¿Qué?” El rostro de Thor inmediatamente se convierte en un aterrorizante refunfuño, y Heurig se acobarda..

“No quisimos interrumpir la coronación de su Majestad por un asunto tan trivial, asi que pensamos-”

“Pensaron mal.” Thor gruñe, apuntando con su dedo en la cara de Heurig. “Loki es mi esclavo, y si deseo arrestarlo yo seré el que personalmente daré la orden. Ahora, yo específicamente le ordene que estuviera presente aquí esta noche, asi que si tu deseas mantener tu posición en mi corte, te sugiero que me lo traigas inmediatamente.”

Heurig hace una reverencia - ansioso por rectificar la situación, y asi salir de la presencia de Thor.

Aún hirviendo por la rabia, Thor saca a las chicas, toma su lugar entre los almohadones, y demanda otro trago de vino. A veces se siente como si estuviera rodeado de imbéciles.

“¿Qué fue eso?” Volstagg dice desde su diván, escandalizado. “¡Ellas son gemelas!”

Thor simplemente rueda sus ojos. “Solicite a Loki esta noche,” dice llanamente.

Volstagg murmulla, su boca llena de una especia de pastel de chocolate.

“Bueno, cuando llegue aquí, asegúrate de decirle a ese pequeño aguafiestas que su acrobacia casi me hizo hacerme en los pantalones.”

 

 

**

 

 

Thor no espera mucho tiempo por la llegada del pequeño Jotun, de hecho, Loki es escoltado por dos Einherjar a su espalda, sus delgadas muñecas enlazadas con unas esposas inhibidoras de magia.

Thor está apresurándose hacia él incluso antes que se cuenta que está de pie.

“Loki,” dice. Los ojos de Loki están abiertos como platos por el terror, como lucia el dia anterior, cuando Thor le dio la sentencia. Pero esta vez, no hay furia en el corazón de Thor –por lo menos no hacia Loki.

Hay lágrimas de cristales bajando por las mejillas de Loki, su vestido esta arrugado, y su cabello esta despeinado. Alguien ha puesto sus manos en él.

Si esta amoratado, ese alguien va a perder las manos.

“Lo siento,” Loki susurra. El sostiene sus brazos implorando. “Lo siento, mi Rey, lo siento, lo –AHH!”

Es interrumpido cuando Thor lo sujeta por las axilas, y en un liso movimiento, lo agarra y lo sostiene en alto, riendo maravillado. Loki hace un agudo gritito de sorpresa, sus esposadas manos luchando para agarrase de los hombros de Thor. Es ligero, mucho más de lo que Thor habia esperado, como si sus huesos fuesen hechos de aluminio. Thor lo sostiene ahí por un momento, arriba de su cabeza asi todos presentes puedan atestiguar, luego cuidadosamente lo vuelve a sus pies. Toma la cara de Loki en sus manos y ríe por su perpleja expresión.

“¿Estás loco, sabes eso? ¿Hmmm? ¿Qué en el nombre de Bor te hizo pensar que eso era una buena idea?” Thor dice, verdaderamente incapaz de esconder la indulgencia en su voz. Thor desliza su pulgar sobre la mejilla de Loki. “Nunca en mi vida he conocido a una creatura tan temeraria e imprudente como tú.”

Los hombros de Loki se relajan, y exhala temblorosamente, el miedo y la tensión drenándose de su cuerpo. Se sonroja, un adorable rosado emerge en sus mejillas. Y aunque su boca está abierta, no dice nada –esa audaz lengua suya aparentemente sin palabras, por una vez.

Thor empuja a Loki a su lado,  volviéndose a los guardias que lo han escoltado. “¿De quién fue la idea de arrestarlo?”

Ellos se miran brevemente uno al otro, ninguno de los dos queriendo darle una respuesta al rey.

“Disculpas, mi altísimo Rey,” uno empieza, “La orden vino del Capitán Rekstag.”

Rekstag. Sobrepaso sus límites. Thor tendrá que apretar sus riendas en su comando. “Loki es un miembro de mi casa, y yo su señor y maestro. Cualquier malentendido por su parte es primero traído a mí, y nadie puede poner una mano en él sin mi permiso. ¿Me estoy haciendo entender?”

Los guardias asientes solemnemente. “Si, Alteza Imperial.”

Thor señala a Loki, “Ahora, desátenlo.”

Uno de los guardias da un paso a delante con la llave, y sostiene a Loki de su esposadas manos atentamente. La mirada en su cara es algo entre aliviado, aturdido, y casi…presumido, hasta el punto que Thor no estaría sorprendido si Loki le hubiese sacado la lengua a ellos. Esa misma auto-satisfecha pequeña sonrisa que tanto ha irritado a Thor cuando Loki pertenecía a Odin, ahora arrastra a Thor al afecto. Hay que tener una cierta cantidad de agudeza y valor para hacer un truco como ese. Thor es lo suficiente grande para admitir que ese pequeño esclavo tiene coraje. Impulsivo, imprudente coraje, tal vez, pero coraje al fin y al cabo.

Los guardias murmuran sus disculpas,  reverenciando apresuradamente ante el Rey, y se van. Thor vuelve su atención hacia Loki, su voz fundiéndose en suavidad.

“¿Estas bien?”

“Eso creo,” Loki dice, todavía luciendo imposiblemente agitado. Loki señala las marcas en sus muñecas, sobando la piel magullada. “Aparte de-”

“Si, lo sé. Tranquilo.” Él acaricia el cabello de Loki, sus labios convirtiendo en una sonrisa, “Hubo una…confusión, por tu actuación.”

Loki inclina su cabeza, aunque Thor ve el fantasma de una sonrisa asomándose en los labios de Loki. “No era mi intención estropear el procedimiento asi que…”

El rostro de Thor rompe en una ancha, juguetona sonrisa. “¿No? ¿No hay ningún motivo, para sobrepasar a todos los otros, para hacer que todos mis invitados queden boquiabiertos en maravilla por tu gracia?” Thor acerca más a Loki, retumbando en su oído. “Opacarme en mi propia coronación…”

“Con todo el debido respeto, mi Rey,” Loki dice, mirando tímidamente a través de sus pestañas, “Eso sería bastante imposible.”

Thor afila sus ojos por la desvergonzada adulación, pero en verdad no es peor que todo lo que ha oído este dia. Thor sonríe, y decido dejarse llevar por su encanto.

“Ven,” dice, tirando las manos de Loki. “La noche todavía es joven, y tú debes tener una terrible necesidad de un trago.”

 

 

**

 

 

Acomodado en su cama, sus amigos alrededor, el objeto de su (algo considerable) obsesión a su lado, Thor siente que le es imposible imaginarse un momento más perfecto que este. Él es Rey esta noche, finalmente, y está prácticamente rebosante con juventud, entusiasmo y fervor  de por vida. Su futuro se ensancha ante él, repleto de ilimitado potencial –, de aventuras por tener, de batallas que ganar, de amantes en su cama tomar.  No hay nada que él no pueda alcanzar. Thor cavara un legado por el mismo que hará empequeñecer lo que su padre ha creado. Y todo empieza esta noche.

“Toma,” Thor dice jovialmente, tendiéndole a Loki un chupito de licor color ámbar. Loki lo toma, olisqueando meditabundo, luego sorbe delicadamente por el borde en una manera que le queda más a una remilgada dama de la realeza.

“¡Asi no!” Thor ríe. “¿Nunca has tenido un verdadera bebida antes? Te lo tomas todo de una vez. Lo hare contigo. A la cuenta de tres. ¡Uno…dos…tres!”

Thor se bebe su trago, saboreando el ardor, el ligero sabor del licor bajando por su garganta. Rompe el vaso vacío en el suelo con deleite.

“¡Otro!” demanda.

Loki mientras tanto, está tosiendo como si hubiese tragado un puñado de tierra. Termino su trago como un buen chico, pero su cara está roja, y tose para calmar la picazón en su garganta. Thor suelta una risa sofocada, palmeando en su espalda.

“¿Bueno?” Thor no puede evitar sonreír. “Ahora rompe tu vaso.”

“Agua por favor,” Loki  grazna, limpiando su boca con el interior de su muñeca y poniendo el vaso vacío en la bandeja a su lado.

“Y otro para él también,” Thor ordena al chico sirviente que está cerca, el cual obedientemente pone dos más. “Aprenderás, mi mascota.”

Loki simplemente tose en respuesta. Sus mejillas y nariz bañadas en una dulce tonalidad de rosado –ya sea por toser o por el alcohol, Thor no está seguro.

Loki se resigna y traga su segundo ración sin quejas. Tose menos esta vez, y rompe su vaso hacia el suelo, justo como Thor ha hecho. Su rostro se arruga mientras es golpeado por el repentino sabor.

“Ahí tienes,” Thor irradia

“Otro,” Loki dice, su voz ronca. Thor levanta sus cejas, en ambas partes sorprendido y complacido.

“¡Oh ho ho! ¡El chico se puso las agallas!” Volstagg aclama desde el sillón de al lado. “Lo está manejando mejor que Fandral! ¡Sera mejor que tengas tu ojo en este, Thor, él es un volcán!·

Fandral simplemente jadea, murmurando algo acerca de la panza cervecera de Volstagg.

Thor presiona a Loki a su lado, acariciando la mejilla del Jotun con el lado posterior de su nudillo. “Estoy empezando a ver, mi amigo; que prefiero pensar que tengo a un pequeño alborotador en mis manos.” Thor reprende a su sirviente que está atendiéndolo. “¿Estás sordo, chico? ¡Él dijo que quería otro!”

El sirviente se apresura para obedecer, y vierte a Loki y Thor dos tragos más.

_“¡Aiwa!”_ Thor dice, bebiendo su trago. Loki termina el suyo también tosiendo solo una vez. Encantado, Thor acerca más a Loki con un brazo colgando sobre sus hombros.

“¿Cómo está?” Thor pregunta. Decidiendo si le gusta el acusador  sonrojo en la mejillas de Loki.

“Fuerte,” Loki responde, y sonríe auto-consciente. “Perdóneme, no estoy acostumbrados a los efectos del alcohol. Odin creía que era impropio para mi beber.” Loki se vuelve hacia Thor, con los ojos abiertos como platos, como si de pronto se diera cuenta de su error. Tartamudea, “Quiero decir, su Alteza el Padre de Todo.”

Thor chasquea su lengua. Vaya vaya, su padre debe haber sido indulgente con él después de todo.

“Bueno, yo soy tu maestro ahora,” Thor declara, rápidamente borrando la referencia a su padre. Su voz se vuelve baja y ronca, “Y yo, por esta vez, no tengo interés en que continúes jugando al virgen inocente…”

“Hey, ustedes dos,” Volstagg los llama desde su sofá. “Lleva al pobre chico arriba si vas a seguir hablando asi.”

Thor solo ríe. “¡Yo soy el Rey ahora, y hare lo que yo quiera!”

“Nornas, no sé cómo soportaré el próximo milenio si vas a seguir restregando eso en mi cara cada puto momento.” Volstagg jadea. Luego, como si hubiese sido golpeado por una gran idea, Volstagg señala a dos chicos esclavos restregándose uno contra el otro lascivamente. Prostitutas de la alta clase, las muchas de las que Thor ha traído para que sus invitados disfruten ociosamente.

“¿Por qué no nos das un buen show?” Volstagg señala a Loki. “¡Adelante, pequeño!” Ve y danza un poco para nosotros. ¡Pones a todos ellos en vergüenza!”

Loki se inquieta ante la sugestión. Mira a Thor, con los ojos abiertos, la reluctante pregunta escrita en su cara. La polla de Thor da un tiro de solo pensar en Loki bailando tan provocativamente, - de hecho, hace una nota mental para hacer que Loki baile para él en una manera en donde estén en más íntimas circunstancias -pero cuando lo haga, no será para el beneficio de Volstagg. Una vista como esa solo es para los ojos de Thor.

“Él no es una puta común,” Thor vuelve en sí, apretando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Loki. “No lo confundas como tal.”

Las cejas pobladas de Volstagg se disparan hacia su línea de cabello. “No me refería a eso, Thor. Simplemente estaba sugiriendo-”

“Pon tus ojos en otro,” Thor gruñe. Sin dejar espacio para mal interpretaciones: Loki es suyo.

Volstagg tal vez podría haber estado un poco desconcertado por el cambio de humor abrupto de Thor, pero le resta importancia a la ira del Rey fácilmente con un encogimiento de hombros. Ellos han sido amigos desde la niñez, y él está bien acostumbrado a los pequeños cambio de humor de Thor. “Lo suficientemente justo.” Volstagg se para del sofá y rasca su protuberante barriga. “Bueno, en ese caso. Yo también tomare parte. He estado comiéndome con la mirada a aquel toda la noche.” Señala a un exuberante pelirrojo. Estaré en un momento-”

“Un momento de hecho,” Fandral ríe disimuladamente, causando que los cuatros de ellos rompan en una estridente risa. Volstagg cuadra sus hombros.

“Mi polla es tan masiva que solo necesito un momento para que mis amante culminen de éxtasis,” dice indignado, agarrando su paquete en énfasis, “ _Fandral_.”

Ellos ríen de nuevo, pero esta vez por la cara de terror de Fandral.

Uno a uno, los amigos de Thor se excusan, seleccionando entre las ofrecidas bellezas para tomar en sus camas. Como si quisiera contraatacar por su herido orgullo, Fandral se retira con dos esclavos debajo de sus brazos, uno hombre y la otro mujer, con una mirada en su cara que reta a cualquiera que cuestione su hombría. Volstagg regresa, su rostro manchado con brillo labial “Estaba un poco ocupado,” guiña el ojo, juguetón, pero colapsa en el sillón, y cae en un profundo, ebrio, y dichoso sueño. Hogun, siendo el más templado del grupo, se retira solo –él nunca ha sido de los que se dejan llevar por los placeres de la carne.

“¿Y usted, mi lady Sif?” Thor pregunta, volviéndose a su última amiga. “¿Tomarás a un amante esta noche?”

“Podría estar tentada,” Sif dice airosamente, inclinando su cabeza con una juguetona sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Ella señala a un lindo joven con un enmarañado cabello marrón. “Si Fandral no los acapara a todos para sí mismo.”

“Un esclavo de cama no podría ser más afortunado de tener la oportunidad de complacerla,” Thor dice formalmente. Y lo dice en serio –de todos sus amigos, Sif es la más vieja y tal vez la más cercana. Lista, fuerte, y hermosa, Thor una vez creyó, hace mucho tiempo, que tal vez ella sería una buena esposa. Ella fue la primera y la única que lo ha besado en los labios; casualmente, ella también fue la única persona que lo ha golpeado en la cara (él la habia asustado, según ella). Ellos dos habían sido jóvenes –apenas saliendo de su niñez- pero fue suficiente para poner fin al enamoramiento infantil de Thor.

“Yo soy notoriamente _difícil_ de complacer.”  Ella vuelve la vista al esclavo, afilando sus ojos con interés. “Será mejor que su lengua sea buena.”

Thor ríe. “Que los Dioses lo ayuden.”

Sif menea sus cejas, y se despide de Thor con un beso de buenas noches en su mejilla. “Felicitaciones, mi amigo.”

“Buenas noches,” Thor dice, sonriéndole de vuelta. Ella palmea su hombro y toma a su esclavo. Thor la ve irse, con las manos del esclavo moreno en las suyas. Loki también está prestando atención. Él debe saber que Thor muy pronto se querrá retirar también. 

 “¿Vino, Loki?” Thor pregunta, señalando la copa vacía de Loki.

Loki mira hacia donde vio a Sif partir, mientras estaba inmóvil empuñando su copa vacía. Se encoge libremente con una pequeña, tensa sonrisa, “Otro más y podría dormirme en su regazo, Majestad.”

Thor sonríe, no le parece mal esa idea, aunque no sigue el propósito de Thor ésta noche.

“Entonces otra cosa,” Thor dice, señalando a un sirviente, el cual le trae su pipa y la enciende.

Tomándola en sus manos, Thor toma una profunda inhalación, sus mejillas hundiéndose mientras da bocanadas en su pipa. Sostiene su aliento, Thor lentamente exhala el  humo. Abre sus ojos y nota que Loki lo está mirando cautelosamente.

“¿Sabes qué es esto?” pregunta.

“Yo creí que…estas cosas eran ilegales en Asgard.” Loki responde lentamente.

Thor ríe. “Para las masas comunes, tal vez. Pero no para un Rey.” Toma otra inhalada y deja que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás, zumbando todo el rato.

“¿Un Rey que rompe su propia ley?” Loki dice, pero su voz es ligera y burlona, asi que Thor elige no ofenderse.

“Yo soy la ley,” Thor corrige. “Toma,” Thor le ofrece su pipa. “Te relajara, mascota.”

Loki hace un gesto gentil de rechazo con su mano,  y dice un estrafalario _no gracias_. “Ya estoy bastante relajado.”

“Solo una vez,” Thor lo anima, y sostiene su pipa en los labios de Loki antes de que pueda formular otro rechazo. Obedientemente, Loki toma un larga, larguísima calada. Sus pestañas aletean cerradas mientras lo hace, sin esfuerzo alguno  como siempre en su sensualidad.

Loki gime, “Podría acostumbrarme a esto.”

“¿Esto?”

“Ser el favorito del Rey.” Loki clarifica, y toma otra inhalada de la pipa de Thor sin preguntar.

Thor ríe, levantando sus cejas. _“¿Favorito?”_ él finge desconcierto, aunque en lo profundo esta ociosamente divertido por su pequeño intercambio. “Esto es nuevo para mí.”

“Bueno, lo soy, ¿no es así?” Loki continua, exhalando el humo a través de sus pecaminosos labios. “Estoy aquí contigo esta noche, cuando podías haber tenido a cualquier otro.”

Y a pesar de lo mucho que Thor querría argumentar contra eso, Loki esta evidentemente correcto. Él es el favorito de Thor –hasta ahora, por lo menos. Y ser el favorito viene con ciertas ventajas, ¿no es asi?

“Viendo que claramente has decidido…” Thor le hace una seña a un sirviente para que se acerque, el cual le tiende a Loki una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Loki entorna sus ojos hacia Thor.

“Vamos, ábrelo,” Thor dice, señalando anchamente, y ríe por la cautelosa sospecha plasmada en la cara de Loki. “Prometo que no habrá sorpresas esta vez.”

Loki toma la caja en una mano, abriéndola lentamente. .

“Oh,” Loki susurra, retrocediendo ligeramente. Su cara es puro asombro, y Thor se deleita en ella.

Thor sonríe perezosamente. “Piedras de luna. De Alfheim.”

“Mi señor, yo-” Loki parece perdido, y Thor solo puede reír.

“¿Qué?” Thor bromea, gratamente disfrutando la cara estupefacta de Loki. “¿No te gusta?”

Loki sacude su cabeza, “Seguramente esto es un muy extravagante regalo para un  humilde esclavo como yo…”

¡Ja! Como si Loki se considera a sí mismo un humilde esclavo, ¡la manera en la que pavonea esa arrogante creatura!

Él está tratando de conseguir cumplidos, Thor lo puede notar.

Thor ríe astutamente. “Ah, pero mi padre te adulaba con joyas…”

“No como estas,” Loki dice, mirando impresionado a su nuevo collar, lo cual hace que Thor hinche su pecho un poquito. Menos de nueve horas coronado y ya está reemplazando a su padre.

“¿No puede un maestro compensar a su esclavo por su dedicación y esfuerzos?” Thor dice, “Creo que descubrirás que soy generoso con aquellos que me sirven bien. Y además,” Thor se acerca más a Loki, susurrando en su odio, “Tu eres mi favorito, después de todo…”

Thor está esperando alguna pequeña respuesta a su broma, pero en cambio Loki inclina su cabeza, su voz volviéndose sobria.

“Discúlpeme, mi Rey, si he sido presuntuoso,” Loki empieza suavemente. “Es la culpa de mi carácter que no actuó con la humildad acorde con mi posición social. Pero la verdad del asunto es que, por todo mi alarde, nunca hubiese soñado que su Majestad me tendría tanto afecto…”

Loki mira hacia arriba, sus ojos brillantes y esperanzados, y Thor está perdido sin saber que decir. Él sabe que ha sido… de corto-temperamento con Loki, antes de que su padre cayera en el sueño. Casi con verdadera locura,  Thor ha anhelado la única cosa que estaba más allá de su alcance. Thor nunca ha sido rechazado antes. Loki es sabio al ser cauteloso. Thor es mercurioso, rápido para responder a la ira como un fosforo ante un charco de gasolina, pero de igual manera recompensa a los que lo sirven. La esencia de su deidad lo predispone a la tempestividad; Thor es, en esencia, un Dios de la Tormenta. Pero su terquedad nunca ha interferido con los negocios del reinado, solo tiende a sabotear a algunas relaciones cercanas que Thor ha luchado para sostener.

Bueno, no importa. Loki es suyo ahora; su legal posesión, para hacer con él lo que quiera. Y ahora mismo Thor se siente indulgente.

“Tú probablemente pensaras que no tengo corazón,” Thor dice, igualmente meditabundo. “Eso es lo que algunos han dicho acerca de mí, y tal vez con una buena razón. Como regente –como un Rey- a veces soy despiadado, y como tal soy llamado. Pero no siempre tiene que ser asi.”

Ante esto, Thor toma el collar, y Loki echa a un lado su cabello y permite que Thor coloque el pendiente en su lugar. Los dedos de Thor recorren la sensible nuca del cuello de Loki por un brevísimo momento, y Thor es una vez más golpeado por cuan suave y fría la piel de Loki es. La joya dificilmente se compara a la hermosura de Loki, pero Thor decide que le gusta la manera en la Loki luce cuando esta resplandecientemente arreglado.

“Es hermosa,” Loki dice, jugando con el pendiente en su pulgar y su índice.

Y luego, Loki sorprende a Thor una vez más: acercándose a él y plantándole un dulce, casto beso en la mejilla de Thor.

Es solo el fantasma de un beso, en realidad, Thor a penas registra el calor corporal de Loki antes de que se haya ido otra vez. El gesto lo toma con las guardias bajas, y parpadea unas cuantas veces anonadado. Loki está mirándolo, sus ojos abierto y cristalinos, centelleando casi misteriosamente brillante por la suave luz.

“Yo no creo que no tengas corazón,” Loki susurra.

Y de repente, algo se quiebra en su profundo en su pecho –una repentina, estrujante sensación que lo golpea de la nada. Thor no sabe porque le importa, pero en este momento el desesperadamente quiere saber lo que Loki está pensando. Realmente pensando: si lo dice realmente, o si profundamente el resiente a Thor y está simplemente diciéndole lo que él piensa que a Thor le gustaría oír  manipulándolo para sus propias necesidades, como si otros ya no lo hubiesen hecho. Thor no es tan ingenuo para creer eso, la dulzura de Loki es un teatro. Debajo de toda la máscara servil sonriendo tonta y aduladoramente está el verdadero Loki: deliberado, perspicaz, inteligente, vanidoso, orgulloso, audaz. No son las características de un esclavo nacido para engendrar, incluso una tan estropeado y consentido como Loki. Y tanto como Thor se aferra con la familiaridad de la propiedad social, en donde él sabe que será dirigido con la reverencia y el respeto acorde a su rango, él se encuentra curioso por aprender más acerca del verdadero Loki –el que creyó que sería una buena idea usar su magia después de haber sido prisionero por eso la noche anterior, ¡por la barba de Bor!

Luego de nuevo, si Thor permitiera a Loki hablar libremente, ¿siquiera le gustaría oír lo que Loki tiene que decir?

Y el pensamiento golpea a Thor en las entrañas, escarbando más profundo que antes. Incluso sus más cercanos amigos están repletos de propiedades y títulos. La única persona que Thor sabía que lo amaba por sentado ha estado muerta desde hace diez años.

Tal vez es la hierba que lo está volviendo tan suave. Ordinariamente, Thor aparta estos pensamientos y se enfoca en su placer. Él es el rey esta noche –en nombre y de hecho, finalmente. ¿Si Loki realmente siente lo que dice…realmente importa?

Y asi, Thor vuelve en sí, empujando a Loki gentilmente para que se acueste en su espalda asi sus piernas descansan en el regazo de Thor. Loki se deja, aunque sus ojos delaten cuan nervioso está. Evidentemente, el vino y el humo no han disipado sus nervios.

“¿Deberíamos retirarnos, mi señor?” Loki dice.

Thor es completamente lleno, relajado por el vino y las hierbas que ha fumado, y sigue rebosando con los residuos de excitación de las festividades. También se siente indolente, y no realmente en el estado para caminar perezosamente todo el camino hasta su nueva Suite solo para complacer los deseos de un esclavo.

“Mi Rey,” La vos de Loki exuda seducción pero Thor detecta una nota de inquietud  en ella, “Es tarde. Deberíamos retíranos a sus aposentos.”

“Mmm,” Thor dice como respuesta, aunque está más bien distraído: Loki luce tan adorable extendido asi en su lindo vestido; su lindo collar. Thor lo alcanza y desata los nudos de las cortinas, asi al menos tienen un poco de privacidad. El material es pesado, pero no tanto como para bloquear completamente la luz de afuera. Él hala las cortinas hasta cerrarlas finalmente.

Loki se apoya en sus codos, la inquietud y angustia evidente en su rostro.

 “¿Quieres que…aquí?” de repente se siente tan pequeño, con una falta de confianza que no tenía momentos antes.

En un solo, predatorio movimiento, Thor se pone encima, cubriendo el cuerpo de Loki con el suyo. Él murmura oscuramente en la oreja de Loki, “No más rechazos; no más juegos. He esperado mucho tiempo por ti. Sé bueno y acuéstate.”

Tal vez no tiene corazón como dicen. Si él es asi, fue Odin quien lo hizo asi.

Con una mano gentil en el pecho de Loki Thor lo empuja firmemente hacia abajo, y Loki cede, acomodándose en las almohadas con una nerviosa pasada de saliva. Su peso cediendo debajo de la palma de Thor, sus latidos empezando a acelerarse. Thor levanta las piernas largas de Loki para abrirlas y arrodillarse entre ellas, tomando un momento para admirar la última adición a su harem, abierto para él como un banquete para devorar. Incluso asi casi lo enloqueció con deseos, Thor está contento cuanto ha esperado. ¡Cuán adecuado que desposara la posesión más preciada posesión de su padre en la misma noche que asciende al trono!

Thor recorre con su mano el cuello de Loki, bajando por sus clavículas a su ombligo, aunque aún tapado por su arrugado vestido de danza. Es más interesante de cerca, con rojo detallando alrededor de la gema. Aunque está un poco arrugado ahora, debió de haber sido una adorable prenda cuando se la puso por primera vez.

“Me gustó tu danza,” Thor dice pensativamente, admirando la manera en que sus manos abarcan la entera amplitud de la delgada cintura de Loki. “Creo que…” su voz se desvanece, “Magnifico.”

“Me place oír que es asi,” Loki responde temblorosamente. Su voz tiembla un poco cuando Thor pasa sus pulgares sobre sus pezones aun cubiertas con la seda. Él es tan asustadizo, incluso con todos los tragos que Thor ha ejercido a él, pero esto también complace a Thor. A Thor le gustan vírgenes inocentes, como también le gustan las expertas, refinadas cortesanas y lascivas, desvergonzadas putas. Juvenil e inocente es solo una cualidad por ahora. Con el tiempo, Thor le ensañara a Loki como complacerlo. Pero por ahora, está bastante contento con dejar a Loki acostarse y jugar a la sonrojada virgen.

“¿No te vas a desaparecer de mi ahora, no?”

Loki sacude su cabeza en no, una tímida sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

“Un impresionante truco, eso es seguro,” Thor dice, “Que imprudente eres, pequeño.”

“Dijiste que querías ver algo que nunca antes han visto,” Loki dice.

“Eso dije,” Thor dice, jugando con los pezones de Loki y pasando su pulgar sobre las protuberancias hasta que se endurecen debajo de la fina seda. Loki deja salir un involuntario estremecimiento, apretando sus ojos por un momento.

Él es maravillosamente sensible, Thor piensa. El pequeño ha respondido tan bien al toque de Thor anteriormente, cuando Thor le regalo las bolas de placer doradas. Le complace a Thor saber que Loki será un atractivo compañero de cama  una vez que sea introducido a las artes del amor. Aunque Thor sabe que él es un hombre egoísta, demandante e impaciente, que prefiere cuando sus compañeros de cama son tan amorosos como él, y cuando su pasión es voluntariamente recíproca.

A este punto, como sea, la renuencia de Loki no será suficiente para parar a Thor.

“He pensado en esto por un largo tiempo,” Thor confiesa, tomando un delgado tobillo, y maravillándose por su delicadeza. Besa la piel con desvergonzada reverencia y jadea por la dulce esencia de Loki. Él debe estar verdaderamente ebrio, porque luego ríe, añadiendo, “Esto y poco más.”

Queriendo moverse a delante con el procedimiento, Thor alcanza Loki dobladillo   y engancha sus dedos debajo de la banda de su ropa interior. Loki se encoge, sus dedos atrapando las manos cuestionantes de Thor.

“¿Qué?” Thor dice, empezando a irritarse ahora.

“Nos oirán…” Loki dice, sus ojos mirando a las cortinas.

Thor resopla. Todo el mundo está tan ebrio que está seguro que no oirían venir al Ragnarok. Ellos no serán molestados cuando las cortinas son puestas asi. Sus sirvientes saben muy bien eso. Y además, no está en lugar de Loki cuestionarlo en tales cosas.

“Entonces será mejor que seas silencioso,” Thor dice, y pone la ropa interior debajo de las caderas y las baja por sus largas piernas, hasta que por último, Loki está expuesto ante él.

Decir que Thor ha estado curioso por ver lo que Loki esconde entre sus piernas sería un poco atenuante. Mientras Thor en el pasado ha tenido amantes hombres y mujeres, nunca ha tenido uno que es una combinación de los dos, como Loki lo es. Pero Thor tiene un cierto cariño por la novedad, y está ansioso por explorar los placeres que la doble sexualidad de Loki puede ofrecer. Thor ha tenido un poco de conflicto imaginando como una creatura con doble sexo luciría, y su polla pulsa contra su muslo en anticipación a lo que se podría encontrar. Como fue prometido, Loki si es lampiño, incluso en sus labios vaginales y en la unión de sus piernas. Su coño es carnoso y de un color rosa carne, delicioso como un durazno, y Thor inconscientemente lame sus labios. El clítoris de Loki se asoma entre los pliegues, listo para jugar con él. Por encima de todo, él parece más…femenino de lo que Thor habia esperado.

“Tú no pareces-” Thor empieza, más confundido que nada. No está decepcionado por ninguna lo que  imagino, pero él habia imaginado algo más…entre el medio, ¿tal vez? “-Como un chico,” Thor termina torpemente.

“Oh,” es todo lo que Loki dice. Sonrojándose hasta su frente. “Yo –um- tengo que estar…” Loki parece abrazarse a sí mismo.

“¿Qué?” Thor presiona.

La voz de Loki es apenas más que un susurro, como si estuviera diciendo un sucio secreto, “… _excitado_.”

“Oh,” es el turno de Thor de decir. “ _Oh_.”

Thor mira de nuevo hacia el pequeño y tentador coñito, suave y rosado e inmaculado. Thor está definitivamente duro en sus pantalones de seda, ya deseando montarse encima de Loki y follárselo como siempre ha querido. Pero la otra mitad de él –la parte más racional- quiere explorar el cuerpo de Loki y ver lo que su doble intersexualidad tiene que ofrecer.

“Ya veo,” Thor sonríe, sus ojos centelleando con el panorama de un reto. Lame sus dedos obscenamente, “¿No me encuentras excitante, gatito?”

Loki abre la boca, jadeando, y Thor no puede decir si está tratando de decir una delicada respuesta. Thor se ríe. ¡No es tan tenaz cuando esta intoxicado!

“Bueno eso es algo que tenemos que remediar, ¿no es asi?”

Ante eso, hunde sus dedos en los pliegues floreados, delicadamente tocando la piel y pasando su pulgar cuidadosamente en el clítoris de Loki. Loki suelta un pequeño lloriqueo, sus ojos bien cerrados, concentrado en no alejarse del toque de Thor. Parece haberse resignado al hecho de que Thor lo quiere tomar aquí, y no arriba en la suite como Loki evidentemente hubiese preferido.

“Relájate,” Thor susurra, tratando desesperadamente de ignorar a su propia polla dura. “Si me vas a tomar, gatito, tendrás que estar bonito y mojado.”

Thor continúa su ministraciones, poniéndose incluso más atrevido mientras Loki empieza a mover sus caderas, buscando más estimulación. Esa es toda la señal que Thor necesita para finalmente hundir sus dedos dentro del pequeño coño de Loki, curveando sus dedos hacia arriba en la manera en la que sabe que a las mujeres le gustan. Loki jadea en voz alta, y una fresca humedad lubrican los dedos de Thor. Por ahora, el clítoris de Loki está considerablemente endurecido y rosado, asomándose de su labia. Se endurece, creciendo firmemente con cada paso de los dedos de Thor. Tiene mas forma de polla ahora, eso es seguro, aunque ni  un poco cerca de la longitud y circunferencia de Thor.

“Ya veo,” Thor dice, chasqueando su lengua. “Fascinante.”

Cuando Thor lo atrapa mirándolo, Loki se sonroja, escondiendo su cara detrás de sus manos.

Thor ríe sofocadamente, tomando las manos de Loki. “No hay necesidad de ser tímido, mi dulce mascota. Solo significa que disfrutaras nuestra unión.” Su voz baja una octava, “Lo cual es bastante afortunado para ti, porque tengo un insaciable apetito.”

Thor trata de acariciar la polla de Loki con su otra mano y Loki empuja, aparentemente dividido entre empujar hacia la palma de Thor o bajar para friccionarse con sus dedos. Loki murmura algo suave, que Thor, en un oasis de deseo, no oye del todo.

“Solo hazlo,” Loki repite, más firmemente esta vez, pero su voz se desvanece mientras Thor acaricia más insistentemente. “Hazlo, maestro, por favor.”

“¿Si?” Thor ríe, su polla tira bruscamente con ansiedad. “¿Lo quieres, cosita dulce?”

Loki asiente vehemente. El determinado destello de nuevo en sus ojos. “Fóllame.”

Ante eso, el auto control de Thor se esfuma completamente. Si el pequeño Jotun  lo quiere, entonces Thor lo follará hasta que grite y ruegue a Thor que pare. Thor saca sus dedos e impacientemente desata las cintas en sus pantalones de seda, gruñendo con impaciencia. Hay presemen esparcido en su estómago y en sus músculos; él quiere esto tanto que no puede pensar bien.

Thor lo agarra encajando sus brazos debajo de las rodillas de Loki y empujándolo hacia adelante, posicionándolo justo en la manera que Thor quiere: acostado en su espalda, las piernas abiertas e invitando. Se da a si mismo unas superficiales caricias, gruñendo por su propio toque. Loki, mientras tanto, tiene los ojos como orbitas por la vista de él, y probablemente un poco intimidado.

“Ábrete,” Thor ordena, su voz es un ronco redoble. Loki obedece y abre su labia con sus dedos, dándole a Thor una clara vista de los rosados interiores pliegues de su entrada virginal. En una solo, ágil movimiento, Thor presiona hacia delante, empalando a Loki con su polla.

 Loki deja salir un sobresaltado gritito, luego rápidamente presiona con una mano sobre su boca para sofocar sus llantos.

“Por los Dioses,” Thor maldice, hundiéndose en Loki hasta que está completamente enfundado. Loki se siente…más profundo  que cualquiera de los amantes que Thor ha tenido antes. Al ser gratuitamente dotado, Thor realmente nunca ha sido capaz de caber completamente dentro de sus compañeros de cama. Tal vez él está construido diferente a los otros, hecho para ser montados por aquellos de talla más grande que él. El pensamiento hace estremecer a Thor.

Thor penetra porque no lo puede evitar. El coño de Loki es caliente y exquisito y apretado alrededor de su polla, y ya está ansioso por empezar a follarlo en serio. El penetra a Loki otra vez más duro antes de que siquiera se pueda parar a sí mismo y gruñe en el cuello de Loki.

“Ah,” Loki solloza, su rostro contraído por el dolor, sus pestañas húmedas.

En su neblina de placer, Thor ni siquiera ha registrado las afiladas uñas de Loki clavándose en sus bíceps, ni en la manera que los muslos de Loki están apretando alrededor de su cintura como si estuviera tratando de dislocarlo. Pero Thor está enterrado muy profundo, muy pesado encima de la delgada figura de Loki, demasiado forzado e imperioso en todo lo que hace. Él no podría pararlo si lo intentara.

“¿Te estoy lastimando?” Thor se precipita en cambio. Es una cosa ridícula de decir, y lo sabe, ¿Qué es la descomodidad de un esclavo para un rey?

La expresión de Loki se funde en algo suave y vulnerable mientras sus ojos acuosos se enfocan en el rostro de Thor. Sus ojos están tan brillantes en la oscuridad, que Thor se pregunta si esto es también alguna clase de hechizo mágico arcano.

Loki sacude su cabeza. “N-no, mi Rey.”

“Mentiroso,” Thor dice, aunque su voz es algo más afectuosa. “Está bien. Tranquilo.” El acaricia el cabello de Loki y resume su movimiento, penetrando más lento que antes, bombeando y saboreando mientras Loki jadea contra su hombro. Loki está siendo tan bueno, tanto que Thor es capaz de indulgirlo.

Lentamente, Thor siente como Loki está empezando a abrirse para la polla de su maestro. El suave gemido de dolor se disuelve en uno de placer, coquetón, dulce. El agarre de Loki en los bíceps de Thor se afloja, y ahora más que apartar a Thor, Loki parece estar acercándolo más, sus dedos enredados en el cabello de Thor y por la manera en la que sus tobillos se han envuelto alrededor de los muslos de Thor. El incluso empieza a moverse al compás de las penetraciones de Thor, provocando un gruñido de placer por el recién coronado Rey. _Tan bueno, Loki_ , Thor se oye decir a sí mismo. _Tan bueno, mi dulce esclavo. Mi favorito_.

Thor está tan perdido en el oasis de hacer el amor que dificilmente incluso registra que está siendo besado. En la boca.

Las caderas de Thor tartamudean, y rompe el ritmo por la sorpresa. Los labios de Loki definitivamente están sobre los unos, sus dedos enredados en el cabello de Thor para mantenerlo en lugar. Thor nunca ha besado realmente a alguien antes y está perdido; los labios de Loki son suaves e insisten contra los suyos, gentilmente coaccionando a Thor a reciprocar. Una lengua anima a Thor a abrir su boca, y él lo hace, gimiendo suavemente, hundiéndose en la insólita sensación en contra de su juicio. Loki sabe a vino y carnalidad, es fresco y joven y sensual.

Thor rompe el beso. Esto no debió haber pasado en primer lugar.

“No, Loki,” murmura.

Loki jadea, recostándose de nuevo en el sillón. La expresión de Loki es aturdida, casi herida, como si Thor lo hubiese herido por su rechazo. Sus ojos brillantes y vidriosos y pidiendo en la luz suave, y sus labios –sus lindos, rosados labios- están articulando una sola palabra:

Thor…

¿Acaso oyó Thor correctamente? No está seguro. Su cabeza está nadando, y no enteramente por el trago. No, eso definitivamente fue su nombre. Loki ha dicho su nombre. Su verdadero nombre. Thor. ¡Thor! Como si ellos fueran amantes.

“No me llames asi,” Thor dice, aunque no puede decir realmente las palabras con furia. Thor se sale de él, e inmediatamente se arrepiente por la pérdida del apretado calor húmedo alrededor de su polla. “Sobre tu vientre,” comanda, más forzosamente ahora, porque no cree tener la voluntad para resistirse si Loki trata de besarlo de nuevo.

Impaciente por resumir su follada, Thor con una mano agarra la cadera de Loki para animarlo a moverse. “Vamos, rápido.”

La cara de Thor es firme, y después de una breve duda Loki hace lo que es dicho, y se retuerce de tal manera que quede sobre su estómago.

La lujuria es encendida de nuevo al ver el culo de Loki. Es tan adorable como Thor lo habia imaginado; firme, lampiño, de un blanco lechoso, pero con una prolongada carnosidad por su juventud. Codiciosamente, Thor tira del dobladillo  del vestido para exponer a Loki completamente: los montículos de su culo, los labios de su coño goteando entre sus piernas, la tentadora vista del culo de Loki. Gruñendo, Thor presiona la carne de su culo posesivamente solo para saborear su carnosidad. Esto es suyo ahora, para hacer con el cómo le plazca. Le da a Loki solido aporreo y Loki grito por la sorpresa.

“Levanta tus caderas,” Thor carraspea, posicionándose detrás de Loki. Loki obedientemente sube sus caderas ofreciéndose, arqueando la espalda, y Thor recorre con una mano su en recompensa. El restriega la cabeza de su polla contra la abertura del coño de Loki, impacientando a los dos, antes de entrar en una solo lisa penetración. Thor pestañea y ve estrellas en sus ojos; no puede imaginarse jamás cansarse de esta sensación. Siempre ha amado follar, ¿pero siempre se ha sentido asi de bueno? ¿O es simplemente que está drogado, ebrio y jubilo?

Loki lloriquea mientras es penetrado, pero pronto su voz  se vuelve en quejidos rotos, medio silenciado debajo del cuerpo de Thor. Sus puños se cierran debajo de las sabanas debajo de él, los nudillos blancos; las paletas de sus hombros se flexionan tratando de no ser aplastado completamente. No queriendo sofocarlo, Thor se echa hacia atrás, y se apoya con dos vigorosos brazos a cado lado de la cabeza de Loki.

Thor resume su movimiento, penetrando adentro y afuera de su esclavo de placer, gruñendo cada vez que el coño de Loki aprieta a su alrededor. El nuevo ángulo está haciendo a Loki temblar; Thor está empezando a tener la impresión de que las paredes internas frontales de Loki son bastante sensibles, y presiona ahí con cada penetración.

“¿Te gusta eso? ¿Hmm?” Thor dice, arrogante, follando en una manera lenta pero sin embargo con poderosas penetraciones. El cabello de Loki está en todos lados, escondiendo su lindo rostro, lo cual es simplemente inaceptable. Thor agarra un puñado de el sedoso cabello y posiciona la cabeza de Loki hacia atrás, no bruscamente, pero con bastante fuerza para exponer el cuello de Loki. “¿Esto es lo que quería, si? ¿Ser follado por el rey de Asgard?”

Loki suelta un lloriqueo sofocado, su voz estrangulada.

“¿Qué fue eso?”

“Si,” Loki jadea, “¡Sí!”

Thor gruñe, penetrando en Loki tan profundo como puede ir. Suelta el cabello de Loki y en cambio envuelve sus dedos alrededor de su garganta posesivamente, aunque no tan apretado para que le sea imposible respirar.

“Eres hermoso, eres tan hermoso, ¿sabes eso?” Thor jadea en el hombro de Loki, como un condenado perro en celo. “Todos te desean. Apuesto a que era eso lo que querías. Que cada hombre te deseara tanto como yo te deseo.”

Thor dice esto como si tampoco fuera su propio deseo que Loki hiciera un show para el mismo ostentosamente. Thor no pasó por desapercibido la manera en la que Loki danzaba provocativamente, y el pensamiento Loki de que Loki es suyo envía corrientes de placer por su columna. Thor es un hombre posesivo, incluso territorial –el producto de haber sido caprichoso su entera vida. Thor le gusta lo mejor de todo, le gusta ser envidiado por ello, y no le gusta compartir.

“Odiaba verte con él,” Thor continua oscuramente. “Cada vez que te tocaba, me hacía volverme loco. Tú me vuelves loco. ¿Lo entiendes? Te quiero todo para mí.”

Thor enfatiza este punto con unas duras penetraciones que hace que Loki se mueva hacia adelante varios centímetros con un llanto ahogado.

“Lo soy,” Loki está diciendo, aunque el sonido es ahogado. “Tuyo.”

“Mi esclavo,” Thor coincide, gruñendo por la manera en la que Loki se mueve con las penetraciones de Thor. Mi Jotun puta.”

Thor lo folla más fuerte ahora, su previa gentileza degenerándose en algo más violento, más primal y animalistico. Siente su orgasmo rápidamente aproximándose, y lo persigue con una sola meta en su mente, todos los otros pensamientos fundiéndose en el olvido.

El cree que Loki se viene por la manera en la que se restriega, su coño contrayéndose rítmicamente alrededor de la polla de Thor, su cuerpo temblando debajo del de Thor. Un dia Thor tendrá a Loki cara a cara para verlo mientras se viene, pero ahora mismo, Thor está muy ido para importarle nada más que vaciarse dentro del complaciente cuerpo de Loki.

Y viene cuando Thor golpea a Loki una última vez, profundamente, -la creciente ola de sensación disparándose hacia arriba y abajo en su columna, hasta sus pies y de nuevo arriba. Thor ruge, agarrando a Loki con tanta fuerza bruta que sabe que dejara marcas. Penetra unas veces más para terminar su orgasmo, revistiendo  adentro de Loki completamente con semen. Thor ve puntos blancos en sus ojos. No está seguro si ha tenido un orgasmo tan satisfactorio como este.

Agotado y jadeando, Thor sale y descansando al lado de Loki, cuidadoso de no aplastarlo después de haberle dado una salvaje follada. Se vuelve a guardar su polla en sus pantalones y se rasca perezosamente su estómago. Su mente está dichosamente en blanco –la clase de paz que solo viene después de un post-orgásmico ofuscamiento. Thor se siente como algo parecido a la maquetilla derritiéndose, y deja salir un largo, jadeo de placer. El vino y el humo le están nublando la mente, y los ojos de Thor se cierran, el sueño invadiendo su conciencia.

Apenas registra el cuerpo caliente presionado a su lado, pero inconscientemente busca la fuente del calor para acercarla, y sucumbe a un profundo, sueño tranquilo.

 

 

**

 

**

 

**

 

**

 

**

 

 

_“Estás arruinado,” es todo lo que Helblindi dice, casi desapasionadamente, como si el entero futuro de Loki no estuviese completamente desarraigado en un solo golpe. Las palabras perforan a Loki hasta el tuétano, más agudo que cualquier mundana cuchilla. Arruinado. No hay realmente una manera de regresar después de eso._

_“No estoy arruinado. Él no me follo. No lo hubiese dejado-”_

_Helblindi gruñe, pelando sus afilados dientes. “¡Estarás tan bien como arruinado cuando esto salga a la luz! ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir a Laufey? ¿Qué pasara cuando él te penetre y tú no tengas la barrera? ¡Y después de que yo intente tan duro de meterte en su cama, para proveerte un futuro!_

_“Lo haces sonar como si eso es todo lo que valgo.” Loki escupe._

_“No,” Helblindi coincide. “Tu una vez solías tener tu herencia también. Ahora no tienes valor.” Helblindi suspira, un gutural gruñido, como si estuviera frustrado por la exasperación. “Todo lo que hice fue mantener tu pureza. Una simple petición que tu padre me pidió cuando murió. ¡Tú impaciente, imprudente creatura! ¿No entiendes lo que has hecho? Tus hijos podrían haber sido de la realeza._

_Realeza. Ja. Loki ya es de la realeza –sobrino del mismísimo rey Laufey. ¿Cómo se suponía que Loki debía saber que su tío lo deseaba? ¿Qué Helblindi por mucho tiempo ha intentado que Loki caliente la cama de Laufey y dar a luz a niños de pura sangre de la realeza para el trono de Jotunheim?_

_“Entonces déjame ir con él, si Laufey no me tendrá,” Loki dice firmemente, tratando de contraatacar el pánico creciendo en su pecho. “Él será una buena pareja. Es de sangre noble, un buen linaje. Él me querrá, lo sé. Él me tomará-”_

_“¿Realmente eres tan estúpido?” Helblindi gruñe viciosamente, haciendo encoger a Loki. “¡Eso es exactamente lo que él quiere! Sus minas de oro se están secando; sus fortunas estarán extintas en una generación. ¿Apuesto a que él no te lo contó mientras ustedes dos estaban escabulléndose a mis espaldas, no es asi? No puedes ver, que él está tratando de recuperar sus pérdidas con la riqueza que tu herencia les traerá.” Su rostro se suaviza al mirar a los ojos sorprendidos de Loki, pero sigue igual de burlón. “Oh, realmente no sabías eso, ¿o sí? Mi pobre, estúpido hermano, cayendo por sus palabras endulzadas; creí que eras mejor que eso. Él te desvirgo a propósito, te arruino a propósito, y hubiese ido mucho más lejos si yo no hubiese llegado cuando lo hizo. Él piensa que tú no tienes elección más que irte con él ahora. Pero me gustaría verte muerto antes que entregues tu herencia a él y su clan.”_

_Loki está callado durante todo esto, el irreconocible sentimiento de traición hundiéndose en sus huesos. La gravedad de su situación lo golpea como una bola de cañón en el pecho, sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Él ni siquiera puede reaccionar ante las mordaces palabras de Helblindi. Helblindi está en lo correcto, después de todo; Loki no tiene a nadie a quien culpar sino a sí mismo. Fue su propia idea tratar de seducir a Ulfr, con las esperanzas que el matrimonio finalmente lo liberaría de la tutela de Helblindi. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan insolente y deliberado? ¿Por qué no podía haber estado contento con dejar que Helblindi le arreglara su destino como él quería? ¿Por qué le hizo promesas a Ulfr incluso cuando sabía que no era capaz de mantenerlas?_

_“¿Ahora qué?” Loki dice calmadamente._

_“Tienes que irte. Esta noche.” Helblindi dice con finalidad._

“¿Me estas enviando lejos?”

_“Tu presencia aquí en la corte sería un insulto para Laufey,” Helblindi dice, y Loki prácticamente puede oír las tuercas girando en su mente. Helblindi acaricia la línea en su barbilla, “Un periodo de exilio dejara que este escándalo se enfrié. Con el tiempo… ¿quién sabe que podría pasar?”_

_La voz de Helblindi se desvanece, pero Loki tiene una idea de lo que su astuto hermano tiene en mente. Aunque no hay manera que Loki podría asegurar su refutable consorcio en su actual situación, no hay muchos usos para un lindo Jotun calienta camas…incluso uno desgraciado que con un decomisada herencia._

_Loki mira al suelo, resignado. “¿Por cuánto tiempo?”_

_Helblindi se encoge de hombros. “Hasta que llegue el tiempo cuando puedas ser de uso otra vez.”_

_Y eso es realmente su cruz: toda su vida, Loki solo ha sido tan bueno como su potencial para alargar los intereses de la familia. No significa nada sacrificar a uno en comparación con un Imperio. La raza Jotun no tiene espacio para sentimentalismo._

_“Nunca quise que esto pasara,” Loki dice, tratando de mantener su voz de romperse._

_Helblindi descansa su gigante mano en un hombro de Loki –no es lo que digamos un gesto confortante, pero es una aproximación a uno._

_“Lo sé, mi hermano,” dice con un suspiro. “Lo sé.”._

 

 

 ** 

 

 

Loki despierta ofuscado, su cabeza palpitando y su boca seca, sintiéndose tieso, adolorido, y mortalmente cansado. Hay un suave susurro sonido y una repentina oleada de fresco aire. En la sombría luz, Loki figura la forma del mayordomo principal de Thor –un calvo, gordo hombre viejo que algunos dicen que es un eunuco. El desliza la cortina y hace señas  a Loki cuando que está despierto.

“Vamos, niño.” Susurra.

“¿Por qué?” Loki grazna  en respuesta, su voz casi innaturalmente ronca. Trata de sentarse, pero su cabeza sigue nadando por la bebida. Pestañea varias veces para tratar de limpiar las manchas en sus ojos. ¡Maldición, Thor!

“Porque,” el mayordomo dice, apenas audible. “Es hora que regreses a tu cámara.” 

La memoria de la noche previa viene de nuevo en fragmentos inconexos –la danza, el arresto, el hacer el amor. Él puede seguir sintiendo el semen de Thor seco entre sus muslos, y se siente pegajoso y adolorido adentro. Debe de haber dormido solo por una pocas horas, a lo tanto. Más allá de las cortinas, la habitación es un desastre de comida desperdiciada y tragos, pétalos de flores, platos rotos. Alguien incluso perdió una peluca. Unos cuantos invitados de Thor todavía siguen durmiendo en un ebrio estupor en los sillones, aunque muchos se han retirado a sus propias habitaciones. Silenciosamente, los sirvientes trabajan para limpiar algo de las ruinas. Ellos estarán ocupados hoy también, y Loki no los envidia.

Al lado de él, Thor ronca suavemente, un brazo colgando sobre su cabeza, el otro descansando en su barriga. Loki tiene suficiente ingenio para saber que necesita estar ahí cuando Thor despierte. Él quiere ser la primera cosa que Thor vea en su primer dia como Rey. Las putas son enviadas afuera de las habitaciones del Rey en la noche una vez que sirvieron su propósito. Y Loki no es una puta.

“Me quiero quedar aquí,” se las arregla para decir.

“Créeme, no le gustara su Majestad en la mañana después de una noche de excesos,” el mayordomo dice, mas irritado ahora. “Ven conmigo.”

“No,” Loki tuerce fuertemente su brazo por donde lo agarra el mayordomo. “Me quiero quedar aquí.”

El mayordomo suspira, como si estuviera lidiando con un malcriado niño. “No puedes.”

“No puedes obligarme.” Loki sisea.

El mayordomo frunce sus labios, luego se vuelve. Loki exhala aliviado y se vuelve a hundir en la almohada, dejando que sus parpados caigan.

Aunque no por mucho tiempo. Sin advertencia, Loki es agarrado y sacado bruscamente de la cama. Loki se retuerce, pero no sirve de nada –sus reflejos están lentos, y cuando se sobresalta por la sorpresa, encuentra una firme mano presionando en su boca. Es todo lo que  puede hacer para tratar de taparse con lo que queda de su vestido mientras es arrancado de la cama. No tiene nada debajo, porque su ropa interior ha sido despedazada por Thor en su prisa. Confusamente, Loki se pregunta porque se molesta en ser modesto después de todo.

Ellos lo sacan  fuera del pasillo, en donde el mayordomo espera, con sus brazos cruzados en frente de su pecho. De repente todo esto hace que Loki quiera vomitar.

“Un concejo, niño,” dice el mayordomo, “Nunca olvides lo que eres para él.”

“Como te atreves a ponerme las manos encima,” Loki escupe, alarmantemente arrastrando las palabras. “Por las palabras del Rey, no puedo ser tocado. Soy un miembro de la casa de su Majestad, y yo no seré tratado tan…tan…” Loki parpadea varias veces y traga las ganas de vomitar “…Pobremente.”

El mayordomo resopla, rodando sus ojos. “Su Majestad dice muchas cosas cuando su polla esta dura.” Le hace una seña a los sirvientes conteniendo a Loki, “Está borracho. Llévenlo de nuevo al harem, denle algo de agua. Asegúrense que se quede ahí.”

 

 

**

 

 

Loki es depositado en su celda del harem justo cuando el sol está empezando a levantarse. No tiene la energía para pelar más; seria fútil hacerlo, y cada movimiento exacerba su nausea. Espera hasta que lo dejan solo, demasiado cansado para incluso hervir la manera salvaje en que lo trataron. Busca a tientas impacientemente los cordones en la espalda de su vestido hasta que sus brazos duelen. Quiere quitarse esa maldita cosa. Ahora. Desde este ángulo, no puede ver los nudos de las tiras, y más aún, su coordinación está muy torpe por los tragos de la noche previa. Loki maldice frustrado, rasgando la seda. En fin, opta por cortar los lazos con un pequeño cuchillo y desgarrar el fabrico sobre su cabeza. Su una vez lindo e inmaculado pequeño traje ahora esta arruinado, y a Loki no le importa.

Ahora desnudo, Loki tiene escalofríos, y se fuerza a sí mismo a tomar un trago de agua helada que le dejaron en su peinadora. En el espejo, Loki da una rápida mirada a sí mismo: su cabello es un despeinado desastre, bolsa debajo de los ojos, el persistente kohl esparcido por sus pestañas. Ya no es la virgen prístina que Odin una vez adoro. Loki se rehúsa a fijarse en lo que Odin puede pensar si podría verlo ahora mismo.

La mano de Loki desplaza su pulgar hacia la pierda de luna colgando en su cuello. Ha olvidado que incluso la tenía puesta, y se siente extrañamente… indiferente por eso. Tal vez está demasiado cansado. Loki se la quita sin si quiera realmente mirar si se lo quita seguramente y lo tira en su caya de joyas al lado de su horquilla de libélula.

Tiene el presentimiento que su dolor de cabeza solo empeorara. Trata de emitir un tosco hechizo sanador, pero porque su cuerpo está acostumbrado a su propia magia, el hechizo es menos potente de lo que hubiera sido si alguien más se lo hubiera hecho a él. No debió haber dejado a Thor que lo emborrachara. Él debía haber insistido que Thor lo tomara en la Suite Imperial para su unión. De esa manera, el seguiría acostado en los brazos de Thor, sin ser molestado, y no solo en su cubículo del harem con el semen de Thor todavía corriendo por sus piernas.

Rígidamente, Loki se acuesta en su cama, olfateando suavemente. Nunca se ha sentido tan exhausto en su entera vida. Las últimas semanas han sido pesadas para él, y sucumbe al estrés, sus pequeños olisqueo volviéndose primero en lágrimas, luego en un torrente de sollozos. Ni siquiera sabe porque está llorando. Thor es más cariñoso con él que nunca, anoche fue casi sin problemas. ¿Asi qué si Thor lo folló en público como una prostituta común? Thor ha disfrutado, eso es todo lo que importa. Él actuó rápidamente para salvar a Loki en defensa después de su arresto – ¡eso tiene que ser una buena señal! Loki predice que estará teniendo el título del favorito de Thor por un buen rato, seguro en el conocimiento que el retener los intereses del Rey al menos hasta que pueda obtener una posición más permanente en la casa de la realeza. El estará de nuevo en la Suite Imperial en semanas, eso lo sabe.

Loki se envuelve sobre sí mismo y encaja su colcha sobre sus hombros. Sigue todavía borracho, muy cansado, muy ligero de cabeza por…lo que sea que Thor lo hizo fumar. No está bien de la cabeza. Dormirá, y mañana todo estará mejor.

Tiene que ser así.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, chicxs, aquí tienen otro capitulo de Thor rompiéndole la florcita a Loki. Perdón por la tardanza! Espero que les guste <3

_La primera impresión de Loki al llegar a Asgard es que es verde._

 

_Al salir de Vanaheim, el Padre de Todo lo lleva a una tranquila campiña de verano en la   afueras de Asgard, escondida entre exuberantes bosques  y campos fértiles. Es tiempo de primavera y los arboles están floreciendo. Los pájaros trinan en el azul cielo y los grillos chillan por la noche. La tierra está palpitando después de haber estado durmiendo todo el largo invierno._

 

_Tan diferente de la helada tundra de su propia tierra, en donde la vida lucha para prosperar._

 

_Loki pasa sus días adentro en la fría sombra, su natural inclinación a explorar es reprimida por su cautela de este lugar extranjero y sus blancos habitantes. Ellos lo miran de cerca con entornados, suspicaces ojos. Loki no se aventura a apartarse del lado de Odin. Él no se atreve._

 

_La aprehensión de Loki de su nuevo maestro disminuye un poco, pero él encuentra que no odia al anciano tanto como creyó que lo haría. Seguro, Odin lo trata como un perro faldero. Le gusta acariciar a Loki, ciertamente –difícilmente hay un tiempo cuando él no está acariciando el cabello de Loki o su vientre o sus muslos- pero el toque no se siente sexualmente cargado en la manera que Ulfr lo hizo. El fuego en el vientre de Odin ha sido extinguido, y Loki difícilmente es alguien para quejarse. Es mejor ser un perro faldero que una puta. Es humillante, pero Loki lo aguanta._

 

_Loki rápidamente aprende a tomar sus caricias. Esto nunca falla para provocar un plácido redoblar del anciano Rey._

 

_“No puedo esperar para llevarte a la corte,” Odin murmura. “Causaras una sensación.”_

 

_Loki sonríe débilmente y trata de no pensar en eso._

 

_Mientras las semanas y meses pasan, la cautela de Loki rápidamente se convierte en aburrimiento. Unos pocos documentos son entregados a Odin, y él solo tiene que firmarlos antes de que sean entregados de nuevo al palacio de Asgard. Al parecer Helblindi ha sobrestimado mucho la intervención de Odin en cuanto a gobernar los Reinados; es él Príncipe de la Corona quien es el verdadero Rey de Asgard. Loki se pregunta si está desperdiciando su tiempo aquí, si esta misión es tan imposible como el primeramente pensó. Loki a menudo se queda despierto por las noches, rumiando, su estómago vuelto nudos. ¿Qué será de él si falla?_

 

_Estos pensamientos se disipan por la mañana. Loki es, por sobre todas las cosas, terco, y se niega a abandonar la tarea asignada para él. Odin debe saber en dónde está escondido el Cofre. Si es él, después de todo, él que ha robado el Cofre en primer lugar. Y Loki exprimirá sus secretos del anciano así sea la última cosa que haga._

 

_Si sus posiciones estuvieran invertidas, Loki no daría su confianza tan rápido un esclavo de una raza enemiga. Es casi cómico cuanto Odin se aferra a él, dependiendo de él para sus necesidades más básicas: Loki ayuda a Odin a vestirse, comer, caminar. Él se acuesta quieto mientras Odin duerme y se deja ser acariciado cuando Odin busca contacto. En las tardes, Odin escucha a los juglares tocar canciones agridulces en flautas y harpas. La música es extraña para los oídos de Loki pero no desagradable, y usualmente tiene el bendecido efecto de poner a Odin a dormir. El anciano suspira profundamente cada rato, pero de otra manera se sienta perfectamente quieto, un aire melancólico alrededor de él. Loki se pregunta si la música le está recordando a algo –o alguien._

 

_Si él se está sintiendo festivo, Odin hace que Loki baile para él. Mientras esto claramente le complace mejor que todo, es una rara petición por parte del Rey. Tal vez no quiere la novedad de la danza de Loki para desaparecer tan pronto, o tal vez está tratando de no sobreexceder a Loki. Aunque Loki lo complace, siempre se siente tan extraño bailar solo para un par de ojos. Loki preferiría una audiencia de miles de personas que la mirada fija de él Padre de Todo. Ellos no tienen Jotuns juglares aquí, así que Loki se tiene que adaptar a su repertorio para encajar en la música Asgardiana. Usualmente los pasos no parecen coordinar con el ritmo, sus movimientos son extraños y fuera de lugar, pero Odin difícilmente parece notarlo. Loki entalla sus movimientos lo mejor que puede, y después de unos cuantos meses, se adapta a él. Este estilo nuevo es completamente único, completamente a su propia manera. Una mezcla de ambas culturas._

 

_Cuando las caricias de Odin se convierten insufribles, Loki se desliza por debajo de su abrazo para encontrar su santuario en las cámaras de baño. Sumergiéndose en el agua fría ayudando a despejar su mente y enfriar su temperamento. Loki siempre ha preferido estar solo, pero estos días el anhela soledad más que nunca. A veces solo necesita un respiro de constantemente sonreír tontamente a todo lo que Odin hace. Verdaderamente odia quien es cuando está en la presencia de Odin._

 

_Es en horas como estas cuando Loki deja que su mente vague. Tararea pensativamente a si mismo mientras empapa su cabello, dejando que sus dedos se hundan hacia abajo al lugar entre sus piernas. Se toca a si mismo ahí y deja al placer inconscientemente consumirlo. No puede evitarlo, nació con un lujurioso apetito. Mientras era más joven, Helblindi habia sido asignado para vigilarlo para asegurarse que no hiciera algo tan estúpido a sí mismo –no es como que Loki nunca hubiera contemplado hacer una cosa imprudente. Desde una edad temprana, él sabía que si no sangraba en su primera noche, seria avergonzado por siempre._

 

_Pero ahora, Loki supone que no importa. Sus temerosos dedos aventurándose un poco más allá, abriendo su coño, provocándose a sí mismo primero con un dedo,  luego dos dedos. Le gusta la manera en que se siente, aunque no está ni cerca a la llenura que busca. Débilmente, Loki se pregunta qué se sentiría tener un romance con unos de esos guardias del palacio mientras Odin duerme, ya que parece que no será propiamente follado en tiempos venideros. ¡Ja! Helblindi amaría eso – Loki perdiendo lo que queda de su virginidad con un nacido de clase baja, sin nombre, un guardia del palacio. Loki casi consideraría hacerlo solo para joder a su hermano._

 

_Esto no es nada más que una ociosa fantasía, así que por el tiempo que queda Loki debe conformarse con su propio toque. Se acaricia con más dureza y viene a su mente la forma de un cuerpo grande presionado contra el suyo. Suspirando, Loki deja de gastar su tiempo tocándose, y termina de lavar su cabello. Él vuelve al lado de Odin justo a tiempo para verlo despertar. Tal vez fue el agua fría que ha apaciguado completamente el mal humor de Loki; o tal vez fue el orgasmo. Pero cuando Odin le sonríe adorándolo, Loki sin pensarlo, reflexivamente, le sonrió de vuelta._

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

El día después de la coronación, Thor no lo llama. Lo cual es bueno, porque Loki está tan exhausto de las semanas pasadas que duerme hasta el atardecer, y va directo a la cama después de forzarse a comer un pedacito de pan y queso.

El día después de eso, Loki está algo ofendido. ¿Tenía que haber recibido algún mensaje de Thor, no? Loki trata de no tomárselo tan en serio, de cualquier manera, desde que Thor haciendo cosas más importantes. Él es el Rey ahora, después de todo, y reuniones del concilio no pueden ser rechazadas incluso por una coronación.

Para el tercer día, Loki se está ahogando en ansiedad. Pensamientos invasivos se retuercen en su mente, concediéndole ni descanso o alivio. Loki trata de pensar en que se equivocó, aunque su memoria de esa noche es algo irregular. ¿Ha sido muy insípido? ¿Demasiado tímido y nervioso e inexperimentado para los gustos del Rey? En su defensa, Loki no podía hacer nada _más_ que acostarse ahí como un pedazo de carne. No es su culpa que estaba demasiado intoxicado para responder completamente al toque de Thor. Huh.

 

 Tal vez fue el beso…

 

Avergonzadamente, Loki piensa que a él le gusto – y no simplemente porque asegurando su posición como el favorito del Rey es un buen augurio para su misión. Las mejillas de Loki se encienden recordando a Thor, aplastante, cubriendo el cuerpo delgado de Loki con el suyo, sus forzados penetraciones y sus manos avariciosas. Loki está adolorido y su cuerpo _sigue_ ansiando el toque agotador del Rey. Loki nunca fue de ese tipo de temperamento. ¿No lo ha dicho siempre Helblindi?

 

Es en el cuarto día que Loki es finalmente solicitado, y casi podía llorar de alivio.

 

…Eso, o volar a Thor con una rayo de magia.

 

Loki espera en la antesala de la Suite Imperial, masticando su labio y cambiando su peso de un pie a otro. Arreglando su cabello en un espejo cercano, aunque sabe que se ve bien. Su estómago salta como si no pudiera decidir entre estar molesto o ansioso. Si Thor no aparece, Loki podría tener una tremenda crisis mental.

 

Pero, el Rey se presenta, irrumpiendo en la habitación agitado, su rostro iluminado con una cegadora sonrisa. Loki se sobresalta, pero rápidamente retoma su compostura y hace una familiar inclinación de saludo.

 

“Loki,” Thor da zancadas hacia él, su capa ondeando en su espalda. “¡Acaso no eres una buena vista para adoloridos ojos!” El  Rey descansa sus manos en los hombros de Loki, inclinando su cabeza para ponerse al nivel de los ojos de Loki. “¿Estás bien? ¿Descansaste?”

 

Hay un aire de urgencia en él que inmediatamente pone a Loki en guardia. Pero Thor no parece alterado o enfadado. Por el contrario; Thor luce gratamente encantado de verlo.

 

“Si, Majestad,” Loki responde, nervioso por la repentina violenta atención del Rey, hasta el punto donde se olvida de sentirse irritado por haber sido ``rechazado`` por cuatro días. “Lo estoy. Gracias.”

 

“No tengo mucho tiempo,” Thor carraspea, bajando sus manos por los brazos de Loki. “Unos pocos minutos, como mucho.”

 

Loki ni siquiera tiene la oportunidad de responder antes de que sea levantado de sus pies y sentado en una cercana mesilla. La anchura de la mesa es muy poca, apenas lo suficiente ancha como para sentarse en ella, así que la espalda de Loki es presionada y apresada contra la pared del palacio. Thor abre las piernas de Loki y se para entre ellas, restregándose  impacientemente entre los muslos de Loki.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Loki dice, sin aliento. ¡Ya está duro, el muy perro!

 

“Me volveré loco si tengo que sentarme las próximas cinco horas en tal estado de desesperación,” Thor murmura, jadeando calientemente en el oído de Loki. Sus dedos ya están sigilosamente subiendo por los muslos de Loki, pasando el dobladillo de sus faldas. Codiciosos dedos se entremeten las ropas interiores de Loki, poniéndolas por debajo de sus piernas. Loki rodaría sus ojos por la ansiedad de Thor si no estuviera tan agitado por el repentino vuelco de eventos.

 

Todos es un confuso borrón. Thor se lanza en él en una sólida penetración, haciendo a Loki llorar del dolor. Loki todavía no está acostumbrado a sentirse ser follado, y la polla del Rey no es exactamente lo que uno llamaría _insubstancial_. Al principio duele –Thor es muy rudo, como siempre – pero Loki también está húmedo por la sensación de el aliento caliente de Thor en su cuello, sus manos en su cintura. El Rey cambia de ritmo y restriega en _ese punto_ dentro de él, y Loki deja salir un vergonzoso gemido. Instintivamente cierra sus tobillos detrás de la espalda de Thor, y Thor gruñe su nombre como si fuera una mala palabra.

 

Cada penetración de Thor mueve la mesa, haciéndola sonar contra la pared. Un vaso se vuelca hacia el piso y se rompe, pero Thor difícilmente le presta ninguna atención, tan absorto está en el acto de follar. Loki parpadea las estrellas en sus ojos cada vez que la polla de Thor golpea su coño. Todo lo que puede hacer es deslizarse sus brazos detrás del cuello del Rey y sostenerse.

 

Loki se viene con un roto gemido mientras su dura polla se fricciona contra el estómago de Thor. Thor no dura más, penetrando a  Loki duro antes de venirse profundo dentro de él. Loki sigue jadeando para captar su aliento.

 

“Te extrañe,” Thor dice con voz ronca…

 

_¿Entonces porque no me buscaste?_

 

Loki quiere gritar, pero abstiene su lengua. El Rey está sonriéndole, desequilibrado, feliz y auto satisfecho, y la interna reserva de ira de Loki –profunda como es- está secándose.

 

“Estaba esperando por tu llamado,” Loki dice en cambio…Una impresionante diplomática respuesta, dado que la polla suave de Thor sigue dentro de él.

 

Thor simplemente murmura contentamente en la mejilla de Loki y planta un beso ahí. Sale y se guarda en sus pantalones. Loki cautelosamente se pone de pies, temblando como un recién nacido potrillo.

 

Thor luce impresionantemente regio para recién haber follado a Loki contra la pared, aunque hay un halo acusador reluciendo en su cara que antes no estaba ahí. Loki, mientras tanto, se siente mojado, el semen de Thor escurriéndose por sus muslos. Dioses, es como si un geiser se vino dentro de él.

 

Thor le dedica otra perezosa, lobuna sonrisa.

 

“Deseo que te unas a mi otra vez. Esta noche,” dice, alisando sus pantalones. “Una tropa de jugadores han sido invitados a mi corte privada y creí que tal vez, por una vez, podrías disfrutar ser el entretenido.”

 

Loki solo puede asentir vertiginosamente. “Si, mi señor.”

 

“No te bañes,” Thor anuncia. “Me gusta saber que estarás mojado y goteando hasta que yo pueda debidamente tomarte otra vez.”

 

Ante eso, Thor toma la ropa interior tirada de Loki, sosteniéndolas arriba al nivel de su nariz y aspirando pensativamente. Con una traviesa sonrisa, las guarda profundo en sus túnicas.

 

Loki deja salir un confuso _como desee_ , y él sabe que su rostro debe lucir patéticamente atónito. El torbellinoso encuentro ha dejado a Loki desconcertado, y sabe que él también luce así. ¡Y Thor está prácticamente riéndose de él, el bastardo! Loki se molesta consigo mismo por estar tan nervioso, _de nuevo_. Ugh, pero es que es simplemente difícil _pensar_ con todo esa caliente peso presionado contra sí, _dentro_ de él. Unos de estos días será Loki el que pondrá a Thor de rodillas. Sí. El orgullo de Loki depende en eso.

 

Thor sonríe oscuramente, tomando la mano de Loki y presionando un beso en el exterior de su muñeca. “Hasta entonces.”

 

 

**

 

 

Si hay una cosa que Loki se enorgullece, es en su habilidad de observar. Ver a otros y determinar sus pensamientos y motivos siempre ha sido su mejor habilidad para sobrevivir. Ser tan pequeño ha hecho que sea extremadamente consciente de su propia vulnerabilidad. Loki siempre ha sido competente en cuanto a su dependencia con otros –Helblindi, Ulfr, Odin, y ahora en Thor. Darle a Thor lo que quiere es la llave el éxito de Loki. Y Loki hace su deber de estudiar al Rey detalladamente.

 

La primera cosa que Loki nota es que Thor es un hombre de apetitos.

 

Ya sea comida, bebida, aventura o sexo, el gusto del Rey  por la vida es tan sobre poderoso que Loki a veces siente que está siendo consumida por ello. Él come como folla: con desvergonzado gusto. Él es insaciable, y a menudo agradable. Pero Thor no es un inculto simplón. El Rey tiene unos conocedores ojos para las buenas artes y música, aunque en cuanto a teatro se refiere, Loki nota que parece preferir obscenos actos bochornosos, a diferencia de los pretenciosos dramas que a Odin solía gustarle. Es un entusiasta de las artes, Loki aprende, y tiene una considerable reputación por financiar trabajos de buena artesanía. Thor comisiona varios monumentos en honor a su padre, aunque esto parece ser más un show que una genuina obra de la piedad filial. Si de algo sirve, Thor parece _contento_ de haberse deshecho de Odin. El no llora a Odin en privado – o por lo menos, no en una manera que aparenta Loki. El pensamiento es triste. Loki podía decir que su relación era helada, pero seguramente un hijo podría brotar una sola lágrima por la pérdida de su padre, ¿no es así?

 

El acto al que Thor invita a Loki es una comedia –un cuento de identidades confusas, travestís, payasadas, y por supuesto, amor verdadero. Thor ríe de corazón durante todo el rato, un brazo colgando sobre los hombros de Loki, su otra mano agarrando un copa de vino. Las puntas de sus dedos acariciando fantasmalmente la piel sensible del cuello de Loki, haciéndolo hormiguea y erizarse. Loki nunca esta verdaderamente _relajado_ en la presencia de Thor de por sí, pero esta noche se permite a si mismo disfrutar del show, e incluso deja salir un sonrisa una o dos veces a unos de los actos en el escenario. No se le escapa a Loki que ya no tiene asignado atender a Thor como un sirviente lo haría. Cuando la copa de Thor se vacía, este le hace una seña a un sirviente cercano para llenársela, y cuando Loki hace lo mismo, es obedecido. Ya no es solo un esclavo, sino un verdadero favorito de la realeza.

 

En algún lugar en el tercer acto, cuando el romántico actor principal está confesando su amor por la dama, la mano de Thor se desliza hacia el muslo de Loki en una manera que solo podría ser descrita como determinado. Aunque la mirada del Rey descansa inquebrantable en los actores, Loki puede notar que Thor ya no está absorto en la historia como lo estuvo una vez. La mano de Thor ahora está explorando incluso más arriba, corriendo entre las piernas de Loki y debajo de su ropa. Loki obedientemente abre sus piernas para permitirle acceso, su corazón empezando a acelerarse. Está oscuro, pero no tanto como para que alguien no pudiera ver lo que ellos están haciendo si miraran con suficiente atención. Loki hace lo mejor para parecer tan entretenido por la obra cómo es posible para así no atraer ninguna no deseada atención. El sigue húmedo por la follada más temprana, habiéndose abstenido de lavarse como Thor habia pedido. También sigue desnudo debajo de su ropa, algo que Thor parece encontrar inmensamente encantador y conveniente para su actual propósito.

 

Loki sigue adolorido por lo anterior, pero de alguna manera su cuerpo sigue respondiendo a las ministraciones de Thor, y un pulso de no deseado placer se dispara hacia arriba por su columna. Loki emite un suave suspiro a través de su nariz, pero sin embargo se mantiene perfectamente quieto y complaciente. Su cabeza bulle por el vino que ha estado bebiendo, y Loki se hunde más en las almohadas. Se siente bien, y Loki está tan cansado de pelear contra la excitación. Se rinde, cerrando sus ojos y enfocándose enteramente en el sentimiento de Thor restregando su endurecido clítoris. Eventualmente, los dedos de Thor se deslizan más abajo para deslizarse dentro del coño mojado de Loki. Thor folla lenta pero firmemente, con una paciencia y control que claramente no estaba ahí durante su encuentro más temprano ese día. Cuando Loki medio abre sus ojos, Thor sigue mirando hacia delante, aunque su mirada no está enfocada, como si su atención estuviera siendo desviada a otro lugar.

 

La excitación de Loki aumenta y está seguro que se va a venir. Aprieta su apoya brazos duro. Solo un poco más. Ahí mismo. _Ahí mismo_. Loki gime en su garganta. Está tan cerca. Casi ahí.

 

Thor retira su mano abrupta mente. Está aplaudiendo. Todo el mundo esta aplaudiendo. El acto ha terminado. Thor mira sobre Loki, sonriendo como el absoluto bastardo que es.

 

“¿Disfrutaste el final?” pregunta, sus ojos jubilosos “¿O tal vez lo encontraste un poco… _insatisfactorio_?”

 

Thor pellizca la mejilla de Loki y se ríe brillantemente por el ceño de Loki.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

Si, el libido de Thor es desmesurado.

 

En las siguientes semanas, Loki se encuentra a menudo siendo acostado en mesas o empujado contra paredes, follado rudamente como un perro toma a una perra. Thor es demandante después de haber sido mantenido a raya por tanto tiempo, y hay poco que Loki puede hacer excepto simplemente acostarse ahí y tomarlo. Thor pasa la mayoría de sus tardes en banquetes con dignatarios de todo los Reinos – las festividades de la coronación continua – así que cuando solicita a Loki, es usualmente en las tardes, cuando el sol está alto y la corte se siente perezosa. Loki rápidamente aprende a prepararse para la llegada del Rey, porque sabe que cuando Thor viene estará en un _amoroso_ humor, y la mitad de las veces el Rey no puede ser molestado con ningún juego previo del todo, elige en cambio voltear a Loki y entrar en él en una lisa penetración.

 

Loki llora cuando Thor hace esto, su cabello está colgando en su cara mientras Thor inmediatamente marca un ritmo brutal. Es animalistico y demasiado rudo, pero incluso así, Loki se echa hacia atrás en una silenciosa demanda para más. Es la maldición de este cuerpo que Loki es tan receptivo a los placeres de la carne, y cada vez que la polla de Thor fricciona y estrecha sus adentros justo en la manera correcta, Loki deja salir un involuntario gemido. Por ahora, el clítoris de Loki se ha endurecido, pulsando, demandando su atención. Loki es medio aplastado debajo del agarre amoratador de Thor, pero de alguna manera se las arregla para deslizar una mano entre sus muslos para tocarse.

 

Apenas van unas pocas penetraciones cuando Thor agarra un puñado del cabello de Loki y tuerce su cabeza hacia atrás dolorosamente, siguiendo enterrado hasta el fondo en el cuerpo de Loki. Loki protesta, sus manos escarbando para mantenerse derecho mientras su espalda es forzadamente arqueada. Thor se queda completamente quieto, su aliento húmedo en el hombro de Loki, y planta un beso húmedo en la parte posterior del cuello sudado de Loki.

 

“Vente en mi polla, Loki,” Thor raspea en el oído de Loki, su tono endulzado y juguetón. “Solo con mi polla.”

 

El restriega  su polla profundamente para enfatizar, y Loki deja salir un roto quejido.

 

“¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, gatito?” Loki prácticamente puede _oír_ el sonrisa socarrona en su voz, “¿Hmmm? ¿Venirte solo por tener tu pequeño coño follado?”

 

Loki aprieta sus dedos en frustración. Esta tan cerca, _tan cerca_. Si se pudiera tocar a si mismo está seguro de que se vendría. Thor disfruta negárselo. Bueno, si esa es la manera en la  que quiere jugar, entonces que así sea.

 

En un intento de respuesta, Loki gira sus caderas hacia atrás en la polla de Thor. Se mueve en círculos apretados, apretando en la caliente polla dentro de él, Thor gime apreciativamente – le gusta eso, al bastardo. Loki lo hace de nuevo a pesar y es recompensado por un fresco pulso de placer subiendo pos su columna.

 

Loki cede debajo del peso masivo de Thor, presionando hacia atrás hasta que Thor se sienta en sus caderas, así Loki esta medio sentado en su regazo. De esta manera, Loki tiene más control de ritmo y profundidad de las embestidas, el cual tiene la completa intención de usarlo pasa su favor.

 

Loki se folla a sí mismo, enfocándose en la sensación de la polla dura de Thor arponeando sus adentros, friccionándolo toscamente. Cada vez más rápido Loki va, fallándose en la manera que se siente más placentero para él. Loki puede sentir el excitamiento construyéndose en el fondo de su vientre, ayudado en no menos parte por el peso de las manos de Thor en su espalda, sus caderas, sus hombros. Solo esa pequeña estimulación es suficiente para distraerlo de la tentación de tocar su polla, aunque si Loki tuviera la mitad de la oportunidad estaría empuñando su polla violentamente por ahora. Él debe estar haciendo un show bastante lascivo, follándose a sí mismo en la polla de su Rey de esta manera. Aprieta otra vez y Thor maldice detrás de él.

 

“Mientras no se venga primera, mi Señor,” Loki replica sin aliento, porque no puede evitarlo.

 

Thor ríe, y Loki puede sentirlo reverberando por su coño.

 

“Provocador,” el Rey dice, y le da una ligera palmada en el culo de Loki. Es entonces cuando Loki siente una húmeda presión contra su culo – lo que debe ser el pulgar de Thor- restregando pero no empujando hacia adentro. Tomado fuera de guardia, las caderas de Loki pierden el ritmo,  y Thor ríe de nuevo. Loki llega al clímax con un alto sollozo, viniéndose sobre las sabanas debajo. Se viene tan de repente y tan inesperado que Loki difícilmente tiene tiempo para procesarlo, y se restriega como un animal salvaje en la polla de Thor hasta que las contracciones de su coño subsidian. Thor lo folla a través de su orgasmo, agarrando a Loki apretadamente alrededor de la cintura como si tratara de escurrir cada ultima onza de placer de él. Loki está seguro que los sirvientes afuera de la puerta lo oyeron gritar.

 

Loki se deja car pesadamente en la cama, lánguido y jadeando. Thor todavía se tiene que venir, y sigue tan duro e indomable como siempre.

 

“Un valiente esfuerzo de hecho,” Thor murmura en el cuello de Loki, luego surge hacia adelante y presiona a Loki hacia el colchón. Sin más, Thor deja salir sus más bajos impulsos, follando a Loki sin piedad agarrando a Loki duro y viniéndose profundo dentro de él. Thor  se deja caer encima de la estructura pequeña de Loki, y Loki lucha para incluso respirar debajo de su gran peso. Thor toma un momento para regular su aliento, con su frente en la espalda de Loki soltando alegres risas sofocadas contra su espalda. Thor le da al trasero de Loki otro apreciativa  palmada – _lo hiciste bien ­_ \- para después rodar y acostarse al lado de él.

 

“Yo habia imaginado que serias una buena follada,” Thor dice con un satisfecho suspiro. Bostezando y estrechándose indolentemente, y Loki usa la oportunidad para removerse más cerca y situarse debajo de uno de los brazos de Thor. Está menos sereno de lo que le gustaría estar, pero verdaderamente Loki piensa que su columna se habrá convertido en gelatina.

 

“¿Te imaginabas acostándote conmigo?” Loki provoca.

 

Thor abre un ojo, el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios. “Así es, tu pequeña vanidosa criatura,” Thor estira su mano y le da a Loki un juguetón pellizco alrededor de sus costillas, el cual tiene el desafortunado efecto de hacer que Loki deje salir un cosquilloso chillido. “Muchas veces y con frecuencia. ¿Es eso lo que querías que dijera?”

 

Thor se acuesta de nuevo, sonriendo.

 

“Es en la manera en que te mueves,” Dice adormecidamente. “Como un bailarín.”

 

Otra cosa que Loki ha llegado a aprender acerca de su maestro: a Thor le gusta la adulación. Le gusta que su ego sea acariciado tanto como su polla. Esto requiere un poco más de un sutil toque. Las palabras son vacías –Loki sabe esto más que cualquier otro. Si Loki se ganara la afección de Thor, será a través de _acciones_ , no a través de palabras.

 

Lo cual es porque, cuando Thor le pregunta si sabe alguna danza tradicional Jotun, Loki sabe que tiene que decir sí.

 

“¿Bailarías una para mí?” Thor pregunta con lo que casi podría ser un ligero puchero. Su expresión es indolente e indulgente, como siempre es cuando justo han terminado de follar. “Voy a al banquete en la noche con cada embajador de los Reinos, y creí que sería una señal de buena voluntad que tu danzaras para los Jotnar delegados.”

 

El entusiasmo de Loki inmediatamente disminuye, remplazado en cambio con un nudo de malestar en su estómago. Loki se las manejas para no mostrar su disgusto, y en cambio le sonríe a su Rey.

 

“Sería un honor,” Loki dice.

 

“Excelente,” Thor murmura, distraídamente acariciando la mejilla de Loki con una risa sofocada. “Espero que no este sobreexcediéndote.”

 

Él dice esto porque Loki también tiene planificado danzar para la corte en los siguientes eventos –su primera oficial presentación desde la coronación. Loki está lejos de estar nervioso esta vez, y ni siquiera se ha molestado para planear una nueva coreografía para la ocasión. Thor no es experto en las artes de la danza. Si Loki repite una vieja coreografía Thor probablemente ni siquiera lo notara.

 

Loki sacude su cabeza. “No, majestad. Siempre estoy feliz de bailar para usted.”

 

La sonrisa de Thor se ensancha, partiendo su cara en dos, y los latidos de Loki aletean a la vista de ella. “Mi pequeño y dulce bailarín. Tendré que encontrar una manera de recompensarte.”

 

Loki baja su cabeza modestamente, en parte porque la sonrisa de Thor es mordaz a sus ojos. “Necesitare música adecuada,” dice. “Música Jotun. Para el embajador.”.

 

Thor pasa su pulgar por el labio inferior de Loki. “Por supuesto.”

 

“Y, mmm, las tobilleras doradas y cintillos, esas son tradicionales.”

 

“Lo que desees.”

 

Loki frunce el ceño. Lo que él quiere más que nada es un beso de Thor, pero sabe que no lo tendrá – _no todavía, de todas maneras_ \- y pedir eso solo dañaría el buen humor de Thor. A pesar de Loki quiere seguir hacia adelante con esto, él sabe que debe ser paciente. Thor se lo ha advertido considerablemente, de eso Loki está seguro, pero Loki no puede estar seguro si se ha ganado suficiente la afección del Rey para empezar a presionar por más sobresaliente presentación en la realeza.

 

Thor está calmado, su aliento ligero como si estuviera si estuviera tomando una siesta. Sus parpados abanicando contra sus mejillas, y una vez más Loki es recordado cuan hermoso es el Rey de Asgard. Thor no parece preocuparle cuando Loki recorre sus manos sobre su pecho. Por el contrario; zumbando debajo de su toque, lo cual Loki toma como una señal para acariciar por debajo de sus hombros y brazos. Solo para ver su reacción, y también por capricho, Loki usa un tibio toque, y Thor deja salir un profundo retumbar.

 

“¿Es esa tu magia?”

 

“Si,” Loki responde. A propósito no agrega _majestad o maestro_ para ver si Thor objeta, pero para su inmensa satisfacción, Thor ni siquiera parece notarlo. “¿Deberia parar?”

 

“No te atrevas,” Thor murmura.

 

La cara de Loki se convierte en una sonrisa. Está pareciendo cada vez menos probable que Thor inhibiera su magia –no cuando Loki lo hace _útil_ para él.

 

“Si soy tan atrevido,” Loki dice, sentándose, “¿Podría sugerir su Majestad que se voltee?”

 

Los ojos de Thor apenas se abren, considerando a Loki por un momento, y luego sus labios se contraen como si supiera a donde Loki está yendo con esto. Sin ninguna jaleo, el suavemente se voltea, acostándose con sus brazos acunados debajo de su cabeza.

 

Loki traga duro al ser presentado a la vasta expansión de la espalda musculada de Thor –murmurando con fuerza y enroscado poder. Su boca se seca.

 

Thor deja salir un divertido sonido por la manera en la que Loki se sienta a horcajadas en su trasero, pero no objeta, porque esta claramente es la mejor posición para permitirle a Loki trabajar. Ellos están bastante desnudos, pero como siempre, Thor es desvergonzado en cuanto a desnudez. Una parte de Loki lo resiente por eso. Claramente, estar desnudo no genera en el un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad en la manera en la que lo hace para Loki.

 

Más embarazosamente, Loki sabe que el semen de Thor se está escurriendo de su coño, y está bastante seguro que Thor puede sentirlo. Pero Thor no tiene a nadie que culpar más que a si mismo por esa particular muestra de libertinaje, asi no hay realmente un punto en sentirse consciente de eso.

 

Loki empieza a masajear los músculos del cuello y de los hombros de Thor, y es inmediatamente animado  por el gruñido de placer que emite el Rey.

 

“¿Bien?” Loki dice inocentemente.

 

“Mmmm,” Thor dice como manera de respuesta, el sonido es silenciado por la almohada debajo de la cara de Thor. Loki calienta sus manos y todo el cuerpo de Thor tiembla.

 

“¿Demasiado?”

 

Thor sacude su cabeza débilmente. “ _Mas._ ”

 

Loki sonríe y clava sus dedos más profundamente, trabajando la carne del hombro de Thor y masajeando en los puntos de presión. El calor de su magia ayuda a deshacer los nudos de tensión, y Thor gruñe apreciativamente. Si, él se verá  muy presionado para inhibir la magia de Loki después de _esto_.

 

“ _Justo ahí_.”

 

“¿Aquí?”

 

“ _Ugh_.” Thor parece estar derritiéndose en la cama. “¿En dónde estabas tú en mi campaña en Svartalfheim?”

 

Loki ríe –genuinamente, por una vez. Rastrilla con sus uña en el desordenado cabello rubio de Thor y se deleita por el temblor que emite.

 

“El poderoso Rey de Asgard, reducido a un ronroneante gatito,” Loki se burla gentilmente. “No podría querer nada mas de ti ahora.”

 

Thor hace otro inarticulado sonido. “Te apuesto que podrías.”

 

Loki simplemente continúa sus ministraciones, escarbando profundamente sus dedos en los músculos de Thor, acariciando hacia abajo su espalda y por encima de sus hombros, debajo de su columna y a los lados de su cintura. Salvo por el ocasional  suave jadeo de placer, Thor está placido y quieto debajo de él. _Sumiso_ , incluso. Loki decide que le gusta más Thor cuando está así. Tan relajado y maleable. Amable. Es difícil estar asustado de él después de todo.

 

Loki se sumerge a si mismo completamente en su tarea, su propio cuerpo sigue vibrante del placer del orgasmo. A él no le importa hacer esto por Thor, y por la primera vez desde que Odin cayó en el sueño, deja que su mente se calme. Si esta es la vida con Thor, tal vez pudiera ser…buena. Ciertamente hay peores destinos que podría haber tenido.

 

Al haber perdido el rumbo del tiempo, Loki apenas nota cuando un sirviente se desplaza en su aposento. Por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose Loki jadea, revolviéndose para cubrir su desnudez con la sabana. Frunciendo el ceño tan pronto como ve quien es – el mismo mayordomo que arrastro a Loki fuera de los brazos de Thor la noche de la coronación.

   

El hombre lo mira con malos ojos, luego inclina su cabeza en un saludo.

 

“Perdón, Majestad,” dice suavemente, “Es media tarde…casi las tres en punto…”

 

Debajo de los muslos de Loki, Thor hace lo que solo podría ser llamado un petulante resoplo. “El consejo  puede ser re programado.”

 

El mayordomo  escruta como si no estuviera seguro si Thor está siendo serio o no, y hay un largo e incómodo momento en donde nadie se mueve y no dice nada. Pero luego Thor gruñe y se desliza debajo de Loki –una silenciosa pista para que Loki se quite encima de él. Loki lo hace, aunque sigue tapándose con la sabana sus partes privadas. Incluso si este mayordomo es un eunuco como dicen, Loki no le gusta pensar en el siendo visto en ningún estado de desnudez.

 

Thor se revuelve en su espalda, su hombría bastante expuesta, pero de nuevo el Rey no parece prestar atención. Thor hace otro resoplido antes de callar al sirviente con una seña de su mano.

 

“Muy bien. Estaré ahí en un momento.”

 

El sirviente se inclina y sale, pero no si antes dispararle a Loki una última cautelosa mirada antes de irse. Loki trata de pensar si ha oído el nombre de ese hombre antes. Si él piensa que Loki ha olvidado como lo trato en la noche de la coronación, se las verá.

 

Thor resopla por lo que debe ser la tercera vez y restriega sus ojos.

 

“¿Te tienes que ir?” Loki dice suavemente.

 

“Me _duele_ ,” Thor rezuma. Está acostado en el colchón como si ha sido derretido. “Pero sí. Ayuda a vestirme, pequeño. Y cúbrete, mostrar tu piel desnuda no me ayuda a enfocar en mi propósito.”    

 

Es solo después de que Thor se va que Loki  vuelve en sí mismo. Es casi la tarde y Loki duda que Thor regresara otra vez. Parece que, como siempre, dormirá solo en la celda de su harem esta noche.

 

Sin embargo, Thor parece más que feliz al adularlo con cualquier tipo de regalo material: pieles, sedas, perfumes y aceites. Muy pronto, la caja de joyería de Loki estará repleta con todo tipo de brillantes chucherías y adornos. El pendiente de piedra de luna sigue de lejos su más preciada posesión, de igual manera, y Loki lo lleva tanto como le es posible por todo el palacio. Las otras chicas del harem lo miran con celos y ojos entornados; el favorito de la realeza siempre es odiado entre sus compañeros. Loki trata de no prestar atención a ninguna atención. Tanto como sea el interés de Thor, nadie puede tocarlo.

 

Y esa es la manera que Loki intenta mantenerlo.

 

 

**

 

 

La siguiente observación de Loki: Thor es genuina y verdaderamente un Rey.

 

Loki llega a esta opinión a regañadientes –hay mucho de lo que se puede objetar en el carácter de Thor, pero Loki no puede negar que Thor nació para el trono de Asgard.

 

Loki ve pocas veces a Thor en su oficial capacidad -  el principal deber de Loki es, como siempre, _desestresar_ al Rey después de un día de impuestos en la corte – pero cuando lo hace, nunca falla al impresionarse por el Thor real comportamiento y rendimiento digno. Thor navega su vida de realeza con una fácil gracia innata de toda una vida de privilegio. Cada una de sus palabras y acciones son sin esfuerzo algunas llenas de confianza. Él tiene un verdadero instinto natural para la extravagancia y teatralidad  que le da a su corte un energético aire de vida. Su voz comanda igualmente respeto y obediencia, y cuando está furioso, el cielo retumba con truenos. Él no es nada como el lujurioso hedonista que Loki conoce en privado.

 

Danzar para la corte es una experiencia completamente diferente que actuar para el círculo de amigos íntimos de Thor. Esto es porque este _Thor_ es diferente.

 

Este Thor –el _Rey_ Thor- no le permite a Loki hablar o actuar libremente. Ellos no son iguales aquí. Loki sabe esto instintivamente.

 

Loki ejecuta su danza perfectamente, y esta vez no es tímido para mostrar los fuegos artificiales para efectos artísticos. Luego de eso, Loki es llamado hacia el trono. Obedientemente se arrodilla ante su maestro y besa su bota – todavía sigue siendo _oficialmente_ demasiado humilde en su rango social para besar su anillo de rubí como un cortesano lo haría. Thor asiente hacia él, y es solo por la ligera sonrisa en sus labios que Loki sabe que está del todo complacido.

 

Este Thor es huraño e intimidante.

 

Este Thor actúa como si no sostuvo a Loki entre sus brazos y lo follo tan dulcemente meras horas antes.

 

Es solo en privado cuando Thor vuelve a ser el mismo, abrazando a Loki, besándolo en las mejillas y haciendo saber su afecto. Loki traga su amargura tanto como es posible, pero parece que esta rígido en los brazos de Thor, porque este parece darse cuenta que algo va mal. Thor se echa hacia atrás, sus cejas juntas, y posa una mano en la mejilla de Loki.

 

“¿Esta algo molestándote, mi amor?”

 

Loki pelea contra las ganas de burlarse de él por su ternura. La cosa más endurecedora es que Thor probablemente ni siquiera _entendería_ porque Loki está tan molesto. Para Thor, esta es solo la manera en la que las cosas son: él es una persona en público, otra en privado. Y Loki sabe que difícilmente él se puede quejar de su _falsedad._

 

 _Si_ , Loki quiere gritar. _Si, algo me está molestando. Sigo siendo solo un esclavo para ti_.

 

Loki sonríe y sacude su cabeza. “No, mi Rey. Estoy bien.”

 

Thor lo mira de reojo, como si pudiera ver directo a través de Loki. Parece inseguro.

 

“Estuviste hermoso hoy,” dice. “Me encantaste mucho. Te daré más vestidos a medida para ti, de las mejores sedas. Y tal vez incluso un abrigo de piel. Hmmm? ¿Te gustaría eso?”

 

Loki quiere reír. A pesar de toda su educación e intelecto, el Rey de Asgard es verdaderamente denso a veces.

 

“Si, Majestad. Es usted muy generoso.”

 

Thor frunce el ceño, pero se abstiene de presionar. Colapsa en su apoya brazos con un cauteloso jadeo, exhalando lo que suena como frustración. Frotando sus sienes debajo de su corona.

 

“No puedo ser visto mostrando mis sentimientos,” dice cansinamente. “Sé que es por eso que estás molesto.”

 

Loki ladea su cabeza. _Bueno_. Tal vez es más astuto de lo que Loki le dio crédito.

 

“Especialmente dando tu…origen,” Thor continua, ahora un poco más incómodo. “Muchos en la corte desaprueban que te haya tomado a ti como mi favorito. Esto es lo que significa ser mi amante, Loki. Si soy frió es solo porque así debo ser. Yo soy Rey; no pertenezco completamente a mí mismo. Mostrarte un trato especial sería interpretado como debilidad.”

 

No por primera vez, Loki es recordado cuan similar es Thor a su padre: la manera en que su frente se arruga, la manera en la que sus labios se fruncen cuando algo lo está molestando.

Y por más que Loki quisiera contradecirlo, sabe que debe seguirle la corriente. Loki ha trabajado duro para establecer una buena relación con Thor; seria improductivo agriarle solo porque el orgullo de Loki ha tomado un pequeño giro. Thor se ha abierto a él, por lo tanto Loki debe ser ingenioso.

 

“Gracias por su preocupación y franqueza,” Loki dice suavemente. “Significa mucho para mí más  que cualquier joya. Entiendo que usted está ligado a su clase, y debe acatarlo. Yo estaba siendo…infantil. A veces me olvido que los deberes vienen primero.”

 

Loki acecha a Thor cautelosamente, y es animado cuando Thor lo acepta en su regazo, de manera que Loki está sentado al lado de él. Presionados tan íntimamente juntos, que Loki puede sentirlo entre sus piernas, la calidez subiendo ahí, y Loki sabe, inequívocamente, que este encuentro terminara en sexo.

 

“Debe ser difícil,” Loki continua cuidadosamente. “Ser quien eres. Tanta responsabilidad asentada en tus hombros.”

 

Thor estrecha sus ojos. “¿Crees que soy incapaz?”

 

“No, mi señor,” Loki contesta. “Verdaderamente usted es el más capaz principie que el trono de Asgard ha tenido la gracia de tener. Simplemente estoy sugiriendo que, tal vez, cuando no está cumpliendo su rol público, debe olvidar dichas formalidades…”

 

“Lo hago,” Thor dice con una risa cautelosa. “Más de lo que debería.”

 

Parece cansado, como si tal vez toda las ceremonias y el banquete formal lo están desgastando. Parece más viejo de lo que es, y Loki se pregunta si tal vez él ha estado duelo a su padre más de lo que debería.

 

“Si solo pudiera llevar un poco de tu carga.” Loki enrosca unos cabellos dorados de Thor entre sus dedos ociosamente, “Dejar que tus preocupaciones se vayan, si solo por un momento…”

 

Los dedos de Loki viajan a hacia arriba para acariciar la corona que Thor está llevando. No es su corona ceremonial, sino su diaria corona, embellecida con un adorable rubí color rojo sangre en el centro. Aunque es simple, es espléndida. Cuan grandioso luciría en su propia cabeza…

 

Luego, como un acto de su impulso, Loki coge la corona de la cabeza de Thor y la pone en la suya. La cosa es más pesada de lo que Loki esperaba, pero inmediatamente decide que le gusta.

 

 “Ahora soy una reina,” Loki declara, pero se asegura atar sus palabras con un toque juguetón para hacer obvio que solo está bromeando. La última cosa que Loki quiere es provocar el temperamento del Rey. Es solo un poco de diversión, hecho solo para distraerlo. Seguramente que Thor puede notar eso…

 

Ahora, por toda la insistencia que Thor sobre ser estoico cuando están en público, Loki sabe que hay un cierto margen de maniobra para permitir un poquito de broma cuando están solos y juntos. Thor aprecia su ingenio, y le gusta ser entretenido. Mantener sus intereses requiere que Loki sea, bueno, _interesante._ Ser un sirviente y pequeño dócil esclavo solo alargara su estancia aquí.

 

Cualquiera puede ser _lindo._ Pero solo Loki puede ser Loki.

 

Thor solo se le queda mirando, sin parpadear, y por un breve, terrible momento Loki cree que ha hecho un terrible error.

 

“¿Con que si” Thor pregunta después de un rato.

 

“Si”, Loki confirma, ganando confianza por la carencia de rabia en las facciones de Thor. “Ahora los negocios de la regencia con todas sus triales y tribulaciones, caen en mi…”

 

La esquina de los labios de Thor se curva ligeramente en una fantasmal sonrisa divertida. “Estás hecho para mandar, entonces.”

 

Loki sonríe coquetamente; Thor disfruta pequeños momentos de indulgencia. Loki sube su mentón, como el aristócrata escuincle que muy profundamente sabe que es.

 

“Tendré a los Reinos a mis pies, y todos me temerán y respetaran.”

 

“Grandes palabras, para alguien tan pequeño,” Thor chasquea su lengua, y Loki no puede evitar inadvertidamente erizarse por su tono. Si tan solo Thor supiera el poder que mora en los dedos de Loki, él no sería tan imprudente como para burlarlo.

 

“Podre ser pequeño,” Loki concede, “Pero libra por libra, no encontraras un guerrero en todas tus legiones con más ferocidad y coraje que yo.”

 

Se siente bien decirlo, a no menos que la mismísima cara de Thor, incluso si este cree que Loki está jugando.

 

“Oh, tengo pocas dudas de eso,” los ojos de Thor se arrugan en las esquinas, “Ni tan poco uno tan grácil y adorable.”

 

“Si crees que soy demasiado hermoso para ser cruel, estas errado.” Loki dice, sus ojos centelleando con malicia. “No dudare en hacer lo que es necesario para mantener mi poder. Ningún acto de compasión o piedad me moverían. Y si me encuentran cruel por eso,”  Loki encoge los hombros, “Entonces que así sea.”

 

“Una Reina de Hielo,” Thor sonríe, la diversión ahora escrita en su cara. “Pero te debo advertir, pequeño, tal brutalidad no vendrá sin consecuencias. Los reinos no tolerarían a un déspota. Dioses, ¿qué crees que harán tus enemigos cuando se rebelen contra ti?”

 

Loki frunce el ceño para sus adentros. _Pequeño_. El tamaño no importa nada en el rostro de la pura, desenfrenada magia. En tiempos como estos, Loki se arrepiente cuan vehemente y menospreciado es su propio poder. Un día Thor podría arrepentirse de haberle hablado tan condescendientemente. Un día, tal vez, Thor lo mirara con el respeto y temor que le corresponder a un hechicero del calibre de Loki.

 

Pero porque Loki no puede contestar como le gustaría, el ensanchan sus ojos y agudiza su voz volviéndola dulce, la imagen de la pura juvenil inocencia.

 

“Entonces,” dice, “Los _aplastare.”_

 

Entonces Thor ríe, vibrante e incrédulo, retumbando debajo de los muslos de Thor. Es una bajo, sonido rasposo cálido, y –se atreve a pensar- _afectuoso_. Loki decide que le gusta. A él le gusta hacer a Thor reír en serio, incluso si es a costilla de él. Thor ya está de mejor humor, Loki lo puede notar, y está complacido que se las ingenió para levantar el espíritu del Rey sin siquiera tener que abrir sus piernas.

 

“¡Ay de cualquiera que se cruce contigo, mascota!” Thor dice, su mano escalando por los muslos de Loki. “El rol tradicional de una Reina es buscar la paz. Para interceder en sus asignatura, la otra mitad, para rogar por piedad. Y aquí estas tú, siendo bélico como un tirano!”

 

Loki sube su cabeza. “¿Seria yo, en cualquier caso, una reina _tradicional?”_

 

Thor le devuelve la sonrisa a Loki. Está tan relajado debajo de los muslos de Loki, tan placido, _sumiso._ Loki no puede resistir empujar la fantasía un poco más…

 

“Y si yo soy la reina,” Loki murmura, “Entonces eso te haría _mi_ esclavo…”

 

El ambiente de la habitación inmediatamente cambia, un tenso silencio cayendo entre ellos. Thor se queda quieto, su sonrisa transformándose en una glacial, ilegible expresión. lo es. Es lo que lo ha metido en problemas en primer lugar. Impulsividad y Orgullo: los vicios gemelos de Loki. ¡Que pobre esclavo es! El simplemente no está _adaptado_ a una vida de servidumbre. Es una maravilla que ha durado tanto en Asgard sin haber sido decapitado.

 

Una disculpa esta justo empezando a formársele en la punta de la lengua cuando Thor humedece sus labios, un gruñido bajo retumbando en su pecho.

 

“¿Qué querría mi Reina de mí?”

 

Ahora es el turno de Loki para parpadear sorprendido. En verdad, no habia esperado que Thor estaría tan animado por su pequeño juego de roles, y no está completamente seguro cual debe ser su próximo movimiento. Loki está jugando con fuego y lo sabe, pero no puede evitar preguntarse cuán lejos puede llevar esto. Loki es superado por la lujuria. Él quiere _demasiado._ Demasiado: riqueza, lujuria, poder, _libertad_. Pero Loki no es estúpido. Él sabe que no tendría sentido hacer tales demandas ahora mismo. Y como el beso de Thor, estas cosas vendrán con el tiempo.

 

Así que por ahora, Loki preguntara por algo que Thor ni siquiera sabe que le quiere dar.

 

“Quiero que te acuestes, esclavo,” Loki dice moderándose, cuidadosamente, pasando su pulgar sobre relleno labio inferior de Thor, “Y dejarme montarte hasta que me llene de placer.”

 

Los ojos de Thor se oscurecen, sus fosas nasales aleteando, una, dos veces. Luego, en un sola suave movimiento, Thor agarra a Loki debajo de sus muslos y levanta a ambos del sofá. Loki tiene que pasar sus brazos sobre los hombros de Thor y cerrar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para mantenerse en su lugar, pero por suerte se las arregla para tragar su gritito de sorpresa.

 

 “Habitación,” Loki dice, tragando el temblor en su voz. “Habitación, ahora.”

 

Para la sorpresa de Loki, Thor _obedece_ , y lo lleva hacia la habitación Imperial, ansiosamente mordisqueando el cuello de Loki todo el trayecto. Esto es en sí mismo es algo de una gran victoria personal: Loki no ha entrado en la habitación Imperial desde la última vez que estuvo con Odin, y ha estado algo disgustado por el hecho de que hasta ahora, Thor ha elegido follarlo en cualquier lugar _menos_ en su propia cama.

 

Bueno, no _esta vez_.

 

Aunque no puede notar muy bien si la habitación ha sido renovada para encajar con el gusto de Thor, Loki está muy distraído por la tarea en la mano como para dar una buena mirada alrededor. Las manos de Thor están calientes debajo de sus muslos, sus labios insistentes en las clavículas de Loki. Está mucho más ansioso por esto que Loki podía haber anticipado, y  se estremece en su entusiasmo. Loki está seguro que nadie nunca ha hecho esto por el antes; nadie se hubiera _atrevido_. Pero al mismo tiempo, Loki sabe que debe jugar esto meticulosamente bien. Para que esto funcione, Loki tiene que estar en control tanto como sea posible, sin pasarse de sus límites. Una fina línea, de hecho.

 

Loki hace un gesto para que lo baje, lo cual Thor lo hace con gran reluctancia. Loki toma unos pasos hacia atrás para componerse antes de emitir su próxima orden.

 

“Desvístete,” Loki dice, con tanta confidencia como pueda colectar. Dada las circunstancias, Loki cree que esta haciendo bien su trabajo de mantener su compostura.  Es sorprendentemente difícil no añadir _maestro o majestad_ cada vez que habla, especialmente la manera en la que Thor lo está mirando ahora mismo.

 

Thor simplemente está parado ahí, el cuadro de sus hombros predatorio, sus ojos negros llenos de lujuria y sus dedos apretándose a su lado. El luce como si quisiera arremeter a Loki y tomarlo ahí mismo en el piso de mármol. Pero Loki es la Reina ahora mismo, y no va a dejar que eso pase si lo puede evitar.

 

“Desvístete,” Loki repite, aunque su voz esta vez es menos segura. Poco a poco, Thor obedece, y lentamente empieza a desencajar su armadura. Su camiseta viene luego – casi destrozada por la prisa, luego su correa y los brazales. Thor se saca sus botas, y finalmente alcanza la tira de sus pantalones. Loki ya puede notar la forma a través del material del pantalón que esta duro, y cuando Thor se quita sus pantalones, Loki no está decepcionado.

 

Y que magnifico espécimen es Thor. Ancho y alto, dorado y musculoso, el verdaderamente sería un perfecto esclavo semental, ideal para engendrar fuertes y saludables niños. Loki, embarazosamente, se humedece ante el pensamiento. Esto es ciertamente no era lo que estaba esperando cuando primeramente fue enviado a esta misión, pero maldita sea si su fortuna no le ha sonreído a menos en una pequeña manera. Loki recorre con sus manos el pecho de Thor reverentemente, pasando sus pulgares sobre un pezón, haciendo que Thor emita ese gruñido de nuevo. Sabiendo que no debería mantener a el Rey esperando ni un segundo más, Loki desliza su mano hacia abajo para tomar la polla de Loki en su puño.

 

“Los esclavistas me dijeron que serías grande,” Loki respira, empezando a meterse en el papel ahora. Él mira hacia Thor a través de sus pestañas. “Y tan duro como el acero.”

 

La mandíbula de Thor se tensa como si quisiera decir algo – una advertencia tal vez, o alguna amenaza. Pero lo que sea que quería decir muere en sus labios cuando Loki le da una tentativa caricia.

 

“Tu pequeño demonio,” Thor murmura.

 

Loki sonríe, pero todavía no está listo para dejar que Thor descarrile su fantasía todavía. Es exhilarante tenerlo así, el gran Rey de Asgard, follando sin poder hacer nada y en el puño de Loki como si fuera un inexperimentado chico adolescente. El poder no está siempre localizado en las arenas de los campos de batallas, o en los pisos de mármol de la cámara del concilio. A veces, el mayor poder de todo es encontrado entre sabanas de sedas.

 

Loki le da a Thor unas cuantas caricias firmes.

 

“Me dijeron que follas como un toro.” El sigue sin vergüenza.

 

Ante esto, Thor gruñe, sus músculos convulsionando debajo de su piel, y Loki siente que está a punto de terminar su teatro. Será mejor continuar con los procedimientos, o de otra manera Loki podría encontrarse a sí mismo siendo volteado en la cama más que estar encima de él.

 

“Desvísteme,” Loki dice. Su voz es más suave esta vez, y Thor responde amable, tirando la túnica por Loki encima de su cabeza con más suavidad de la que se desvistió a sí mismo. Loki desliza su ropa interior luego, pero elige mantener su joyería. La corona sigue sentada en su cabeza, un peso placentero. No está listo para partir con esto todavía. Gentilmente, Loki empuja a Thor hacia la cama, y Thor se acuesta hacia atrás lentamente, manteniendo sus ojos fijados en Loki. Su polla yace en su estómago, gruesa y pesada y demandando atención. Loki traga fuerte por la vista de ella.

 

Loki se monta encima de Thor y asienta en sus muslos. Él está nervioso; Thor está tenso debajo de él, impaciente, y Loki sabe que probablemente no hay nada más que quiera que arrastrar hacia su polla y empezar a follar de verdad. Su resistencia es impresionante dada las últimas semanas, Loki se ha encontrado a si mismo siendo agarrado rudamente y siendo arrinconado más veces de las que puede contar.

 

Loki toma las manos de Thor y las guía sobre su cabeza. Presionado alrededor de las muñecas de Thor para hacerle saber que las mantenga ahí.

 

“Esto es para mí placer,” Loki dice calientemente en el oído de Thor, aunque realmente no lo es. Pero incluso así, eso no significa que Loki no pretende en disfrutar la montada. Cuando suelta las muñecas de Thor, este no las mueve, así que Loki toma la oportunidad para correr sus manos hacia el pecho de Thor una segunda vez. La calidez de los sólidos músculos se siente bien debajo de las palmas de Loki.

 

Loki sabe que no puede arrastrar esto por mucho más tiempo, así que sin más que agregar toma la polla de Thor en su mano y la guía a su entrada vaginal. Loki se hunde lentamente, tomando a Thor pulgada por pulgada, sus ojos cerrándose por la sensación de ser llenado a fondo. Loki está seguro que nunca se acostumbrara al tamaño de Thor. Cada vez, es como si estuviera siendo estrechado de adentro hacia afuera, cavando un lugar para sí mismo a dentro del cuerpo de Loki. Ahora por lo menos, Loki tiene un poco más de tiempo para ajustarse antes de que empiecen a follar de veras. Tal vez no más que un segundo o dos, pero sin embargo.

 

Thor hace el más satisfactorio gruñido gutural cuando Loki llega hasta abajo, sus manos retorciéndose arriba de su cabeza. Su respiración profunda, y Loki sabe que debe ser una lucha para él contenerse. Sus caderas suben hacia arriba ligeramente en un vano intento de estimulación.

 

“Muévete,” Thor gruñe, más una súplica que una orden asi que Loki no lo reprende por eso. Loki empieza gentilmente, llevando sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, sus manos en el pecho de Thor para tener balance. Thor está mirando hacia el con entreabiertos, ojos oscurecidos, y Loki siente como se sonroja. Cierra sus ojos y trata un roce más sensual de sus caderas, apretando en la polla de Thor como a él le gusta. Thor gruñe y lleva sus caderas hacia arriba, aunque no hay mucho que pueda hacer con sus manos encima de su cabeza.

 

Y porque Thor no lo ha negado, Loki desliza su mano y se toca, egoístamente buscando su propio placer. Está duro por ahora, _y_ mojado, _y_ está seguro que Thor debe pensar que es la más desenfrenada y lasciva puta en todo Asgard. Loki se folla en Thor más vigorosamente, la manera en la que a Thor le gusta, hasta que sus muslos empiezan a arder por la fricción. De repente para y Thor gruñe frustrado.

 

“Loki…” Thor advierte.

 

“Solo quisiera que te vieras por un momento,” Loki dice sin aliento, alcanzando para tomar en sus manos la cara de Thor. El desliza sus dedos por su mejilla, luego baja para agarrarlo por la garganta. Loki aprieta apenas y siente como Thor traga debajo de su palma. “Si, llenaras mi vientre con fuertes, hermosos niños, ¿no es así?”

 

En ese momento, las manos de Thor vuelan para agarrar a Loki por las caderas, tan fuerte que Loki está más que seguro que dejara moratones. Loki deja salir un sonido de sorpresa, pero decide permitir su desobediencia, porque verdaderamente parece que Thor esta en el borde de tener un aneurisma.

 

“ _Muévete, Loki,_ “gruñe, “Todo mi reino si solo te _mueves._ ”

 

Loki realmente no tiene opción en el asunto, porque Thor está forzando las caderas de Loki en un doloroso ritmo, y tiene pocas opciones más que aceptarlos.

 

“Ah,” Loki cierra sus ojos mientras el placer sube por su columna. Duele pero también se siente _increíble_ –profundamente llenándolo en la manera que sus propios dedos nunca han estado. La polla de Thor lo llena tan completamente, tan completamente, que Loki difícilmente puede creer que anteriormente solo tenía orgasmos con pura estimulación.

 

Loki se viene con un sollozo, esparciendo en el abdomen de Thor y apretando en la polla de Thor. Convulsiona de placer, estrellas explotando en sus ojos, y una fresca humedad engullendo sus muslos.

 

Esto, parece, es lo que hace que Thor finalmente se quiebre. Con un gruñido, Thor surge hacia arriba y revierte sus posiciones, volteando a Loki de tal manera que él es el que esta acostado en su espalda. La corona de Loki se desliza y clinquinea en el suelo al lado de la cama, pero Thor ni siquiera parece notarlo. Él folla a Loki en el colchón con fuerte, violentas embestidas que mueven a Loki hacia arriba varios centímetros a la vez. Loki gime,  sobreestimulado, pero por otro lado está muy deshecho y débil como para hacer algo que no sea más que acostarse ahí y tomarlo. Como siempre Thor es demasiado pesado, demasiado salvaje, y Loki lucha para incluso respirar, pero si pudiera, tal vez reiría – Thor realmente folla como un toro.

 

Cuando Thor se viene Loki jura que escucha truenos. Thor lo aprieta duro para mantenerlo en su lugar, y se congela, su polla clavada  profunda en el coño de Loki, donde derrama en grandes, caliente borbotones. Thor da unas débiles penetraciones más antes de colapsar completamente, jadeando calientemente en el cuello de Loki, tranquilo y con respiraciones pesadas. En el hombro de Loki Thor empieza a reírse, bajo y rasposo, el sonido poco a poco aumentado a una rotunda risa. Y porque están presionados vientre a vientre, Loki la siente reverberando a través de su estómago. Si Loki no estuviera tan completamente arruinado, a lo mejor habría demandado qué coño es lo que es tan divertido.

 

“Estas loco, ¿sabes eso? ¿Hmmmm?” Thor ríe en el oído de Loki, caliente y cariñoso. Se separa un poco para mirarlo, sonriendo como un idiota. Su cabello es un rizado halo de oro alrededor de su cabeza.

 

“Así me has dicho,” Loki responde, y Thor ríe de nuevo, inclinando su cabeza y Loki _jura_ que va a ser besado –el solo pensar hace que su corazón aletee excitado. Loki posiciona su cabeza hacia arriba atentamente para recibirlo, pero en cambio, Thor junta su nariz con la de Loki como un cariñoso cachorrito. No es exactamente un beso, pero es una aproximación a uno.

 

 _“_ Así también soy,” Thor murmura, y se posiciona al lado de Loki, haciendo que este inmediatamente se lamente la falta de contacto. Loki se acerca al Rey en su gran cama imperial, la primera vez que follaron como una verdadera pareja. Thor parece atontado  y aplacado, su piel brillando por el sudor, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. Thor es un desastre, justo como Loki sabe que también es un desastre. Ellos yacen ahí, enredados el uno al otro, hasta que el cansancio hace mella en ellos.

 

“Eso no fue…” Thor dice, llenando el silencio, “una conducta propia de una Reina.”

 

“No soy una Reina _tradicional.”_ Loki responde, y el Rey, para satisfacción de Loki, ríe.

 

 

 

***

***

***

 

 

 

Es con gran interés que Thor mira hacia abajo desde su trono, inspeccionando el público de cortesanos y delegados quienes se han acumulado para presenciar su actuación. Sus rostros están curiosos, suspicaces incluso, pero el humor que reina es ligero y no completamente tenso. Thor también esta entusiasmado para ver que ha preparado Loki. De hecho, esto es la _única cosa_ que Thor ha estado queriendo en esta tarde. La cena con el Jotun Embajador ha sido cordial – no terriblemente repugnante- pero no es como si Thor ha estado _disfrutando_. Mantener en compañía con el Embajador no es exactamente la idea de Thor de un buen tiempo. Muchos siglos han pasado desde que estuvo con un Jotun Embajador en Asgard, y Thor no culpa a ninguna de las dos realezas por ver al otro con desconfianza. Hay una tenue paz entre sus reinados, y mientras Thor no quiera exacerbar su ya existente y tensa diplomática relación, también quiere aclarar al Jotun que el sigue siendo el Lord Supremo de todos los Reinos. Mientras el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos este en las manos de Asgard, los Jotuns son impotente, y si piensan que la tendrán de nuevo adulando a Thor con mediocres tributos, ellos encontraran que están gravemente equivocados.

 

El centro del suelo este vacío y no hay señal de Loki. Pero la música comienza de todas maneras, una oscura, retumbante, ominoso sonido que hace que Thor se sienta un poco enfermo. El sonido intensifica, subiendo y subiendo, hasta que un tambor retumba, y Loki aparece en un rayo de magia.

 

Lo marcaron con tatuajes de hena: delgadas, rojizas líneas que cruzaban su cuerpo, imitando las marcas que la mayoría de los Jotuns llevan en sus pieles. También hay pintura de guerra roja esparcida por sus ojos, y su cabello está echado hacia atrás debajo de un cintillo de oro y plumas. El luce…bastante Jotun, aunque su piel esta mas pálida y suave que nunca. Thor se pregunta, fugazmente, como debió haber lucido Loki antes de que fuera blanqueado. Es difícil imaginárselo siendo…bueno, azul. El debió haber sido azul una vez, ¿cierto? Thor apenas difícilmente puede creer que una creatura tan delicada es de la misma raza que los pesados y gigantes Jotuns que están sentados al lado de él.

 

Los tamboristas retumban un extraño, singular ritmo, y un hombre comienza a cantar en un lenguaje que Thor no entiende. Hay algo salvaje en la danza de Loki, una sensualidad que no estaba ahí en la noche de su coronación. Loki se desliza hacia el suelo, casi preparatoriamente, echando su cabello hacia atrás con esa actitud arrogante suya y ondulando sus caderas. Es exótico y tribal, incluso _animalistico,_ y Thor – siempre por el gilipollas que es por las cosas exóticas- _le gusta_. Y Thor no es el único: Loki tiene a la corte entera cautivado. Loki siempre tiene a su audiencia comiendo de su mano.

El ritmo de los ta

mbores cambian, ahora más rápido, y Loki mantiene el ritmo, girando y cayendo hacia atrás sobre su cabeza, dando vueltas,  teniendo al público jadeando, ganando velocidad con el acelerado ritmo de la música. El ritmo del tambor es pesado, y el hombre canta como si estuviera invocando algún hechizo antiguo. Sube y sube y Loki da vueltas, parando abruptamente en el exacto momento en el que la música para. Usualmente a Loki le gusta terminar sus danzas con una dramática caída al suelo, pero esta vez se queda parado, alto y orgulloso y completamente quieto. El efecto es… poderoso, por decir algo. El público explota en unos salvajes aplausos, su previa aprehensión marchita en los rostros de tan maravilloso espectáculo.

 

“Asi que es verdad,” El Embajador dijo, aplaudiendo con sus robustas manos. “El gran Rey Thor se ha encontrado para sí mismo a un Jotun esclavo.”

 

Thor sonríe, encantado más allá de medida. Lo llama a Loki mas cerca al trono, y este obedece, subiendo en las escaleras para pararse ante el Rey y el Embajador, moviendo sus caderas con cada paso.

 

“Majestad,” Loki saluda, arrodillándose hasta el suelo a los pies de Thor. Como de costumbre, Thor permite a Loki besar su palma, pero porque esto un evento del estado, no lo deja sentarse en su regazo como Thor hubiese preferido.

 

“Increíble, mi querido,” Thor dice, radiante. “Una bastante e impresionante actuación, como siempre. Nunca he visto algo como esto.”

 

“Verdaderamente majestuoso,” el Jotun añade. “Debo decir que estaba escéptico en cuanto a tu talento, pero tú realmente has excedido mis expectativas. Tus habilidades compiten con cualquier bailarín entrenado por el gran maestro Angrboda. Ven, déjame verte.”

 

Loki mira hacia arriba. El rojo pintado alrededor de sus ojos le da una apariencia feroz, pero su cara es neutral y sin expresión alguna.

 

“Bueno, bueno,” Helblindi respira, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa. “El mismísimo rey Laufey tiene muchísimos esclavos amantes en su harem, aunque ninguno tan adorable o talentoso como este. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño?”

 

“Loki, mi señor.”

 

“¡Loki!” el robusto Jotun exclama, “Un buen nombre para un buen bailarín.” Helblindi se vuelve hacia Thor, “Cielos, ¿cómo lo adquiriste?”

 

“Él era de mi padre,” Thor explica, con una nota de orgullo en su voz, “Un regalo de un Lord Vanir, así he oído. Pero más allá de eso no sé.”

“El pequeño tiene una infortunada tendencia de acabar siempre en esclavitud,” Helblindi dice, asintiendo gravemente con su cabeza. “Su belleza y gracia va en contra de ellos en este asunto.”

 

Thor frunce el ceño. Suena tan ligero decirlo así. Tan inevitable.

 

“Son mucho más buscados en Jotunheim. Muchos entran cautiverio como consecuencia de la guerra, o como compensaciones por riñas sangrientas y deudas. Otros son forzados a ser concubinos para crear alianzas entre familias. Se es dicho que son excelente amantes y compañeros. Eres bastante afortunado de haber obtenido uno.”

 

Thor inclina su cabeza para atrapar la mirada de Loki, pero la vista de él está firmemente clavada en el suelo. Está sentado tan quieto, que Thor se pregunta si esta acongojado por la presencia del Embajador Jotun. ¿Qué le paso al pequeño cascarrabias que Thor ha estado tomando en su cama?”

 

“¿Y tú, Loki?” pregunta Thor, suavizando su voz para no intimidar más a Loki. “¿Cómo llegaste a la servidumbre?”

 

Loki parece meditar esta pregunta un momento, aunque su cara no lo traiciona. Su falta de reacción es desconcertante.

 

“Mi hermano me vendió para servir como esclavo,” Loki dice sin tono, luego cae el silencio de nuevo.

 

“Que trágico,” El embajador Helblindi dice, asintiendo con su cabeza demostrando simpatía. “Tristemente, no es una extraña ocurrencia para los de tu especie. Pero mira en donde estás ahora, ¿hmm? Fuiste destinado para calentar la cama de un Rey, no es así, pequeño. Estoy seguro que al rey Laufey te hubiese arrebatado también si hubiese tenido la oportunidad.

 

Thor se siente, tenso, y toma otro trago de vino. No está seguro de que hacer con esta nueva información, y está más que horrorizado por la manera en la que Loki lo ha relatado. _Su propio hermano_. Por los dioses, estos Jotnar son más barbáricos de lo que Thor creyó. Los lazos familiares son _sagrados_. ¿Acaso no tienen sentido del honor?

 

“Si de hecho,” Helblindi continua pensativamente, sus ojos ahora escaneando a Loki en una manera que a Thor no le gusta. “Y encerrados en castidad para buenas medidas.”

 

Thor se muestra curioso ante esto, así que Helblindi clarifica.

 

“Castidad, Gran Rey; una claveteado, cinturón sellado para asegurar la fidelidad del Jotun. Los que son fértiles son simplemente muy tentadores para su propio bien, y muchos de ellos caen en tentación cuanto están en celo. Algunos dicen que es una cruel práctica, pero, es algo más despreciable que ser un cornudo Rey, ¿no?,” Helblindi dice mirando hacia abajo a Loki, “No parece estar en la edad todavía, asi que no estaría preocupado; pero cuando venga el tiempo, será algo en lo que su majestad tal vez quiera considerar.”

 

Thor se sienta de nuevo en su trono y toma otro trago de vino. Mira hacia debajo de nuevo hacia Loki, y encuentra que todavía no se ha movido ni un solo centímetro. Es desconcertante, por decir lo menos.

 

“Si puedo ser claro,” Helblindi continua, “Dentro sus presentes el Rey Laufey ha incluido muchas prendas de seda de araña plisada –las más delicadas, refinadas y hechas a mano material en todo Jotunheim –y a mi parece que lucirían bien en su Jotun…”

 

Thor cree recordar haber visto algo así entre sus presentes… aunque para ser sinceros, el interés de Thor ha sido captado más por los trajes ceremoniales y las armaduras. En las últimas semanas, Thor ha recibido tantos maravillosos regalos de todos los Reinos, que es difícil mantener al tanto.

 

“Si… creo que me gustaría verlo vestido así. Le agradezco, Embajador, por su generosidad. Por favor comuníquele mi gratitud a su maestro.”  

 

El Jotun asiente y levanta su copa, y hacen un brindis por la paz, y por un brillante, prospero futuro.

 

Loki visita a Thor más tarde esa noche, la pintura roja de guerra limpiada de su cara y su cabello está suelto, aunque tatuajes de hena siguen persistiendo en su piel. Él lleva una [simple](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d2/8d/58/d28d58a0c2bad7a516c40aa900815e82.jpg) [túnica](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/e5/27/6a/e5276a4195d8d5b0b010db7d039b5eec.jpg) [de](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/43/4e/2c/434e2c4259e118fef02e54c2cc276977.jpg) [seda](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/40/eb/a7/40eba79cd471836dbbf26ec8a61d604e.jpg) [de](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/08/dd/62/08dd62ebd7cbe5b2a10e119e6118a629.jpg) [araña](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/48/db/bf/48dbbfca5e10c3d6eb0755612cac593d.jpg) plisada y Thor mentalmente agradece a Helblindi por esta sugestión. El material cae ajustado en la figura de Loki como una segunda piel, encendiendo en Thor lujuria de nuevo. Es casi como si el vestido fue hecho para él.

 

Thor no está seguro como tomar la revelación de los origines de Loki, así que en cambio toma a Loki en sus manos y lo folla dulcemente, y luego, lo deja dormir en sus brazos durante toda la noche. Tal vez es suficiente para comunicarle todo eso que Thor desea que pudiera decirle.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así es, Loki es una reina.


End file.
